Iyou Transformation
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: Tired of arguments,the Ancient Minister turns the non-human smashers into humans! And if they don't get along in 3 months,they're dead. Luckily,we have four smashers to solve this,along with other zany issues! Latest chapter-Arwings are destroyed, pilots are angry. This can't end well.
1. It Begins Here

**A/N:My first official multi-chapter !**

* * *

"We're gonna be late,we're gonna be late!" Pikachu cried,stuffing bread in his mouth as he lied on top of Yoshi's head,the dinosaur running as fast as his tiny legs could.

"Can't you run faster!?" The mouse hissed.

"Y-Yoshi trying!" The green creature replied in a squeaky voice.

The two were late for a tag team didn't seem to care if they bumped into the others,tripped them,or pushed them into the just didn't want to be late for their battle.

Well,they were going to be late. They wouldn't be if they had not bumped into Meta Knight and ,it's odd,I know.

All four fell on their bottoms, taller and gruff forms weren't too happy.

"Ow..." The knight simply said.

"Look,we're very Knight...And Wolf!" Pikachu cried. "We didn't mean to!"

Wolf growled. "Then you wouldn't have bumped into us!"

Pikachu frowned. "Why you lil as-_**sigh**__..._Look,we apologize!We're running late!"

"I don't give a damn!" Wolf sneered.

Yoshi whimpered. "We-we sorry!"

"Wolf,calm down." Meta Knight ordered. Said lupine growled and pushed the small form out of the way.

"M-meep." Pikachu squeaked,knowing what was about to happen.

They were going to get their asses kicked before a match.

Fuck.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH." A cold voice announced.

"...Ancient Minister?" All four said.

"YES.I HAVE HAD ENOUGH."

There was a small flash of light above the four,causing them to look up. There was a portal. In front of it, was a weird orb of light. It giggled.

Wait...Giggled?

Then, the Brawl Mansion shook. Then there was a blinding flash of light,making everyone in the mansion scream and cover their eyes. An ear splitting screech filled the place.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Pikachu yelped.

"I-I don't know!" Wolf screamed.

Yoshi was panicking,and Meta Knight was trying to stay calm.

The screams and yelling of the other smashers were all over the place.

And everything was frozen...And the world was black.

"Oh...They're awake." An annoying familiar voice announced.

"Really?" Another voice chimed.

"M-my head..." Pikachu groaned,rubbing his head. He stopped. He didn't feel his usual fur. He felt...hair?

The _mouse _opened his was in the infirmary. He saw Toon Link, someone he was supposed to fight. And an unfamiliar face. It was a female. She had blue-green tinted eyes and pink,meduim length curlyhair.

"Wh-who the hell are you!?" Pikachu screamed. He looked at the other beds, seeing more unfamiliar faces, all male.

One had had bowl-cut green hair.

The other had a familar mask covering his face,dark indigo hair sticking out.

The last had dark,silver hair,with a white-like tinge, and the bangs covered his right eye.

"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY!?" Pikachu yelled.

Toon Link nervously smiled, and held up a mirror in front of Pikachu's face. The _mouse_ was faced with a face that had deep brown eyes,dirty blonde hair with two thin black tufts at the top.

"WHO THE HELL AM I!?" Pikachu cried,hands entangling in his hair.

"Er,Pikachu?" The female said.

"Wh-wha!?Wh-who!?WHY!?"

"We're basically human." A voice sounded familiar like the girl's.

Pikachu flinched,and looked to his right. The dark-silver haired male was sitting up.

"W-Wolf!?" Pikachu squeaked, finally recognizing the voice.

"And Yoshi!" The emerald haired boy said, suddenly sitting up. "Don't forget Yoshi!"

He pointed at the male with the mask,who was awake but still lying down. "And that's Meta Knight!"

Pikachu was confused. "WHAT!?"

"Hey!What about me!" The girl pouted.

"No one cares about you,Jigglypuff." Toon Link muttered.

Said girl huffed and left the room.

"Wh-what happened?" Pikachu asked.

Toon Link bit his lip. "Er..."

"The Ancient Minister got pissed off." Wolf simply answered.

"And he wanted to punish us." Meta Knight added, still lying down. "But in the process,others faced the same punishment we have."

Pikachu was still confused and shocked.

Meta Knight sighed. He got out of bed,and wore armor that looked similiar to the one he wore when he was a small...midget.

"All smashers who were basically not human turned human." He explained. "That includes us."

Pikachu swallowed the lump in his throat. "I...am...so...freaking...CONFUSED."

Wolf groaned as he jump out,landing with no ease. "I am gonna have a talk with the Ancient Minister."

He slammed the door with brute force on his way out. Pikachu was still sitting in the bed, eyes wide,jaw dropped. He rubbed his temple.

"Oh my Arcues..."

Yoshi let out a snicker. "It's weird,right?"

_How I wish I could kill you,right now... _Pikachu thought.

After some weird silence, Pikachu left the room, muttering to himself.

_So...I'm now human, along with other smashers?_

He then grinned. " this isn't bad after all."

* * *

**A/N:And I shall end ,it was rushed.**

**SUE ME.**


	2. Announcements and Explanations

Pikachu snickered. "Not so bad."

Then there were screams.

"...Or not."

A boy with light,tan,brown hair came running down the halls, death glare in his eyes.

"FUCKING DAMN IT!" He yelled.

Pikachu cocked his head. "Fox?"

"Yeah,gotta go Pikachu!" The once vulpine replied.

Another person came running down the halls. He had light black hair that had a blue tinge to it. He skidded to a halt when he saw Pikachu.

"You,too?" He asked the now blonde.

Pikachu nodded. "Er...Lucario?"

The other one looked away. "Yes. I heard that everyone else faced the same problem."

"You are right about that."

Lucario cursed under his breath. "Damn it."

"Do you know why?" Pikachu asked.

"..."

"Answer me...Please...?"

Lucario sighed. "The Ancient Minister is not pleases with our actions of despising each other. So he turned us into humans, still keeping our powers, and hoped that things would be easier for us to get along. We need to accomplish this in three months."

"A-And if we don't?" Pikachu questioned.

"We'll stay like this. Our powers will be draining slowly, along with our life." Lucario explained. "We'll disappear. Not from just this dimension, from all dimensions,

Pikachu felt his throat go dry. A lump formed in there, as well. "S-s-so w-we'll basically d-d-d...Die!?"

Lucario nodded. "Y-yes."

The younger one fell on his knees. _ is bad._

"Alright!We'll acomplish this!" He announced,standing up. "We will!"

"It will not be easy." Lucario said.

Pikachu frowned. "I don't give a damn, we're going to get this done before three months are up!When does it start?Today?"

"Tomorrow."

Pikachu smiled. "Good! Rally up those who were turned into humans and bring them to the mess hall!"

The blonde turned around and ran off to said destination. Lucario shook his head, and went with the smaller one's plan.

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

Pikachu smirked as he saw the room fill with those who met the same fate as him. The place filled with chatter,confusion,and rage.

"Attention!" He yelled.

The room managed to fall into silent.

"Good. Now... All of us have turned into humans." Pikachu said.

"NO SHIT!" A tall tan,skinned male with firey red hair yelled.

Pikachu frowned. "And we'll stay like this until we all get along."

"And if we don't we'll die!" A pale,magenta haired youth wailed.

The blonde bit his lip. "We know. But this is not gonna happen!"

"So,you think that we're going to get along despite the fact that we hate each other guts?" Wolf questioned.

Pikachu nodded. "Ye-UP!

The crowd erupted, and Pikachu managed to calm them down.

"Alright, alright!" He cried. "I know, it seems impossible. But we will prevail! We will carry on!"

Everyone spoke in hushed whispers.

"Do you guys really wanna die?" Pikachu questioned.

"What kind of stupid question is that!?" A male with dark,blue hair that had a red streak in it hissed.

Pikachu laughed nervously. "Bad . We're going to accomplish this, guys. I know it."

"Who put you in charge?" The red haired male asked.

"Charizard...SHUT UP!" Pikachu snapped. "I'm getting really tired of your attitude."

"Oh no, you're using internet memes! I'm petrified!" Charizard said in a mocking voice.

Static started to produce from Pikachu's curled up fists. He muttered curse words before throwing a Thunderbolt at the male, knocking him out.

"Now...where was I...Oh,yeah! We're gonna make through this, guys!" Pikachu cheered. "You with me, here!?"

"Yes!" The boy with pink hair whooped.

"I said are you with me!?" Pikachu yelled.

Silence.

The blonde frowned. "Okay. I get guys. You all wanna die! I see!"

"N-no!" The pink haired boy wailed.

"Well, Kirby, the others disagree." Pikachu said, smirking.

Sighs filled the room.

"Do I hear people changing their minds?" Pikachu questioned.

There was a chorus of groans. Then a bunch of yes's filled the air. Pikachu did a mental fist pump of victory.

"Alright! Woo-hoo!" He cheered.

"These three months are going to be long." Meta Knight muttered.

"Agreed." Wolf replied.

"Uh-huh." Yoshi added.

* * *

**A/N:My birthday today. **

**So,here's a present from me to you...**


	3. To Be Screwed Or To Not Be Screwed

Wolf muttered inaudable words as he strolled up to Pikachu, patting his head.

"Pikachu. Buddy." He said. "You're crazy."

"I know I am." The blonde replied. "But hey, this could work!"

Wolf sighed. "You're. An. Idiot."

He turned around and trudged away, the crowd cheers ringing in his ears.

"Guys. A dumbass is trying to solve this conflict by acting like a leader." He groaned to Meta Knight and Yoshi.

"Hey,that's not very nice." The green haired boy said.

Wolf frowned. "You know he's dumb!"

"Yes,Pikachu may seem to have low IQ,but not low enough to be,ahem...A dumbass." Meta Knight explained.

"Shut up before I take that mask off and smack you upside your face." Wolf threatened.

The knight chuckled. "Are you challenging me to a duel?"

Wolf growled. "Are you accepting said duel?"

"What about you?" Meta Knight as smirking behind his mask.

Yoshi gulped._Uh-oh..._

The air around the three was thick with tension.

"G-guys?" Yoshi squeaked. "C-c-calm down. We need to get along. Remember?"

"I don't give a flying fuck about that." Wolf hissed.

"Langauge, Wolf . Langauge." Meta Knight. "Save that for the battle."

"Oh,we're starting the battle now!" Wolf cried, pouncing on the calmer male.

Meta Knight simply dogded it. Everyone turned their attention to the fight. Pikachu let out a squeak and ran over to said battle.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" He cried. "Stop, guys!"

"Tch. He's asking for it!" Wolf snarled, pulling out his blaster.

_Shitshitshitshit. _Pikachu thought.

The blonde watched in horror as the two fought. Wolf was blasting away at Meta Knight, only for it to be dodged. The indigo haired male then used Drill Rush on the once lupine. The crowd roared, and started to make bets on who would win. Yoshi and Pikachu attempted to calm them down, but they only got knocked back into the other smashers.

"I hope the Ancient Minister doesn't come in here." Yoshi whimpered.

Pikachu nodded in agreement, wildly looking around. "I hope you didn't jinx us."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A voice screeched.

"...Fuck." Pikachu muttered.

There in front of them was the Ancient Minister, rage in his eyes.

"YOU'RE ALL DISAPPOINTING ME." He announced. "YOU ALL DO NOT DESERVE TO BE TRANSFORMED BACK INTO YOUR NORMAL FORMS."

"M-m-meep!" Kirby squeaked.

"We're sorry,sir!" Pikachu said. "We'll try our best to not do it again."

Ancient Minister nodded and turned his atention to the arguing smashers. They imediattley stopped.

"Sorry." They both said.

"GOOD." The Ancient Minister then flew away.

Pikachu glared at Meta Knight and Wolf.

"You guys almost screwed us!" He hissed.

Wolf frowned. Pikachu sighed. "F-forget it."

"I apologize for my actions." Meta Knight stated. "I did not mean to lash out."

Yoshi gazed at Wolf, and so did the others, expecting him to apologize.

He blinked, and finally did so.

Pikachu cleared his throat. "Well now...I think this is a good lesson for everyone."

"Yup. If we fight we're going to die by the Ancient Minister." Fox said.

Laughter filled the room.

"Oi! Guys, this is serious!" Pikachu cried. "We have to get our heads together."

"Is such a thing possible?" A spiky,blur haired male asked.

Pikachu's eyes twitched. "Sonic...Shut the hell up!"

Said boy shrugged in reply.


	4. In Which We Find Out That Pikachu Sings

The rest of the day was EXTREMELY awkward. No one attempted to talk to each other, unless it was necassary...Which was rare. But when they did talk and it was not necassary, they would let out petty remarks at each other.

Ranging from, "You're an idiot" , "Leave me alone and die" to...Wait, what do you mean I can't mention it? It's too explicit for the rating? Let me see it!...Oh. Okay,then. Moving on...

Pikachu muttered as he laid his head down on the desk._That pep talk didn't do a thing..._

He sat up and stratched his head, thinking._Is there a__nother way that I can get them to understand the trouble we're in?_

"Sing?" Someone suggested, as if he read the blonde's thoughts.

Pikachu nearly jumped, but relaxed when he realized it was Yoshi.

"Er...Sing?" He asked the green haired male.

Yoshi nodded. "Yup! Sing."

Wolf laughed. "Singing? How girly can ya get?"

Yoshi frowned, cursing under his breathe. Meta Knight sighed. He craned his head and adjusted his mask. "The idea sounds good, but it does seem odd."

"Ha! See! Even he agrees with me." Wolf said.

"Not comepletly." Meta Knight pointed out.

The once lupine grumbled. "At least you somewhat do."

Pikachu cocked his head. _Singing? That does sound a little girly and stupid. But it also seems effective._

He grinned. "Alright. Sounds good. What should I sing?"

Wolf facepalmed. "Oh dear god. You're really going to do that?"

Pikachu grinned. "What do you think?"

"...I don't know you anymore." Wolf groaned.

Pikachu shrugged it off. "So...what should I sing?"

Yoshi cocked his head. "G-good point."

The blonde tapped his head, listing many songs in his head. Nothing. He couldn't think of one. _Uh...Think,think,think..._

He shook his head. _Come on,come on..._

He banged his head against the table. "Crap."

Wolf snickered. "See?Pointless!"

"There for you?" A thin,monotone voice suggested.

The four jumped.

"E-EH!?" Pikachu yelped. All of them looked around,trying to find out where the voice came from. Behind them was a small man with dark skin and no hair. He wore a light, black jumpsuit. He was holding a piece of paper.

"Huh?" Pikachu was confused. "Uh...Who are you?"

"Mr,Game and Watch"

"Oh." Meta Knight cleared his throat.

Pikachu laughed nervously. "Sorry 'bout that,man."

MrGame and Watch nodded. "It is okay."

"Now, what did you suggest?There for you?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes." and Watch replied, handing Pikachu the paper.

The blonde looked over it. There were lyrics printed on it. He gulped.

"I... don't get it." He stated.

MrGame and Watch shrugged. "If you think about the lyrics, it has a somwhat suitable meaning to our situation."

Pikachu blinked, and looked over the lyrics. The other three scrambled over to him, gazing over the words. After a few minutes of looking at it, Pikachu cocked his head.

"Huh." He simply said. He grinned, folding the paper and stuffing it in the pocket of his dark,yellow jacket.

MrGame and Watch smiled. "You going to try?"

Pikachu smirked. "You bet. Thanks man!"

The balm man nodded, saying he was going to try to gather the others.

Pikachu was estatic. "Alright! Time to practice."

Wolf was flabbergastered. "What!? Y-you're actually going to sing that?"

The blonde nodded. "Does it look like I'm joking around, Wolfie?"

"...Don't call me that!"

The youth smiled. "Sorry,man. Now,as I was saying, I gotta go practice. Later!"

He ran out of the room, cheering.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Meta Knight muttered.

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

"_I wanna be there for you._" Pikachu sang.

He let out a squeal of victory. "Oh yeah! I got this!"

He shut down the laptop that he _borrowed _from Red, and left the room. He skipped down the halls, humming the song. _I got this!_

He peeked into the mess hall, which was already filled with those who were transformed. He smirked. He strolled inside and went to the front center of the room. There already was a microphone there. He cleared his throat and lightly tapped.

"Er, hello? Everyone?" He said. The whole room managed to hush. Pikachu smiled. "Thank you. Now, I apologize for bringing all of you here...Again."

Voices fake coughed.

"Buuuuut, I think I gotta song that will help you understand our situation."

Laughter erupted in the room.

"You're going to sing?" Sonic cackled.

"Sounds very weird for you!" Fox added.

Pikachu growled. _Urge to kill rising._

He sighed. "I know, I know. Geez. Shut up!"

The others did so, but it took a while.

Pikachu looked over the lyrics again, then nodded. "A-alright. Here goes nothing..."

He cleared his throat, and small snickers were heard as the song started. Pikachu sighed, but he had a feeling that he was about to shut their mouths.

He was correct.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake._" Pikachu sang. "_You're always a true friend_."

Wolf was shocked. "H-h-he...he..."

"H-he has..." Yoshi continued.

"A good singing voice." Meta Knight finished.

Everyone was just as shocked as they were. And as Pikachu continued his song, their surprisement increased. They began to whisper to each other.

Pikachu smirked. "_I wanna be there for you. Someone you can come to._"

He noticed some smashers bobbing their heads or tapping their feet to the beat. Few appeared to be singing along when the chorus came up. He had a slight feeling that this would happen. As he continued with his song, he saw that some of the smashers began cheering and rooting for him. He swore that he saw Wolf joined in. He was extremely shocked when he saw that.

"_Cause I hear the whispered words._" Pikachu chanted. "_In your masterpiece beautiful._"

The cheering seemed to grow as Pikachu neared the end of the song. Yoshi was right. Singing was a good and Watch chose a very good song. Pikachu smiled as he sang the last few lines.

"_It runs deeper in my bones... The love..._" He sang. _"I wanna be there for you._"

The crowd erupted into cheering, clapping, and whistles. Pikachu grinned.

_It worked... _He thought.

"Thanks guys!" He cried.

"You go,man!" Sonic cheered.

"Go,Pikachu!" Kirby added.

"Whoo-hoo!" Fox continued.

The blonde scratched his head. "Again, thanks guys!"

Meta Knight looked at him, then at Yoshi and Wolf.

"Well...This was unexpected." He said.

"I'll say." Wolf agreed. Yoshi nodded.

Pikachu gave another quick pep talk to the crowd, who all cheered a united yes.

"At least things will be easier tomorrow." Yoshi stated.

* * *

**A/N:I don't know how I came up with this idea,guys.**

**The song is **_**There For You-Flyleaf**_

**I don't own Flyleaf...**

**Nor do I own SSBB. (If I did,Jigglypuff would be replaced with Vivi Orinteir)**


	5. A Nightmare?

The crowd left and the topics of their conversations was how shockingly good Pikachu's singing voice was. The blonde giggled.

"Gotcha!" He cried, doing a little victory dance.

Yoshi smiled. "Nice job, Pikachu."

Said boy bowed. "Thank you."

"Mm. I would have never thought that you could sing." Meta Knight added.

Wolf scoffed. "...I guess you were awesome."

Pikachu smirked. "Aha! You said it! You admit it!"

Wolf chuckled. "Yeah,yeah. I know. Shut it."

Yoshi started to chortle, causing Wolf to steam. Meta Knight eventually calmed them down. At this point, things seemed to go easy for the rest of the day. The regular human smashers appeared to not get in the way of the transformed smashers. If they did... Well I can only imagine.

It would be a disaster.

Pikachu took a sip from his soda. "Man, that's good stuff."

Yoshi nodded. "Things are going to be well tomorrow. No worries about dying!"

"Can we please not mention about dying?" Wolf groaned. "You're going to ruin everything."

"Wolf, this is a fan-made story, not a cartoon." Meta Knight pointed out.

The silver-haired male frowned. "Whatever. You know something bad's gonna happen!"

"Like what?" Pikachu snorted.

Wolf shrugged. "Someone deciding it's a good time to be an asshole and screw us."

Yoshi cocked his head. "Eh?"

"Like...Uh..." Wolf said. "Like the smashers who are already humans...Okay. You know what? Nevermind!"

The others blinked, and shrugged it off. Wolf did have a point, but it seemed unlikely to happen. Sure, it would be fun to mess around with your friends but seeing as if they did, they would increase the chance of losing their friends. And who would want that? No one, of course. It would certainly get bored with the lack of others around. And sorrow would hung around in the air. Everyday. You would never see them again. They would disappear forever. So, no one would try to cause trouble for them. Not even attempt.

And that's how it went for the rest of this day. Just normal conversations... Okay, there was some arguments, but it did not go far to the point in which those who are fighting would want to kill each other.

Eventually, it was night.

Pikachu whistled as he walked to his room, glad to know that tomorrow will go relatively easy, seeing as how simple it was today.

He was about to enter his room when...

"Pikachu!" A voice cried.

Said blonde blinked. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a worried Fox running towards him.

"Uh, what up?" Pikachu asked.

Fox was panting. "Well...er..."

Pikachu cocked his head. "What? Come on. Tell me or I'll leave you in the dust."

"N-nevermind." Fox said,clearing his throat. "Sorry."

The tan,brown haired male then turned around and ran off. Pikachu was confused.

"What was that for?" He wondered aloud. He shrugged then went to get some sleep.

He immediately knocked out when he hit the bed.

However, he was unaware that it would be somewhat of a mistake.

_Giggling... Just a small,faint laughter. It filled the orbs of lights seemed to shine. They floated around and danced in the air._

_Then there was the sound of screaming._

_Next was the sound of sobbing. Crying. Wailing._

_It didn't stop._

_The laughter still played through the air. It repeated. And its volume grew louder by the second._

_The sobbing and screaming didn't drown beneath the chortles. It blended in with them._

_And the flickering light orbs were cavorting to the noises. As if it was the music for it to dance to._

_Darkness then settled in._

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

The following morning was filled with chaos. The transformed smashers were running all over the place. They were screaming and wailing about...A nightmare?

Apparently, everyone seemed to have a similar dream. Er, bad dream.

The Ancient Minister didn't feel like stepping in, so he stayed out of it and let it settle down on its own.

Pikachu wildly looked around. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!_

He gulped. "Yoshi! Meta Knight! ... Wolf?"

He slapped himself when he realized that there was a possiblity that they couldn't hear them due to the screaming around the Smash Mansion...Or Castle...Whatever you wish to call it. I'm the author, so I'm calling it a mansion!

Pikachu ran up, down, left, and right. He still attempted to find the others.

"P...ka...ch...!"

The blonde stopped. "U-uh, Wolf?!"

"PIKACHU!" The older male shrieked.

Said boy glanced around and saw the others sprinting towards him.

"D-do you guys know what's going on?!" Pikachu cried.

"No one knows what's going on!" Yoshi wailed.

"What!?" Pikachu gasped.

Meta Knight nodded. "Yes. Everyone seemed to have freaked out."

"W-well...Why?" Pikachu questioned.

"Uh...uh...NO ONE KNOWS!" Yoshi sobbed, hands entangling in his hair.

The blonde blinked for a few seconds before losing some of his marbles. "Are you FREAKING KIDDING ME!?"

He groaned and crumpled to his knees. "B-but...but...I was sure that...that..."

"This doesn't have to deal with the arguments, Pikachu." Wolf stated.

"...Huh!?" The other three asked.

"Apparenly, from the information I gained," Wolf explained, "last night, everyone appeared to have the same dream."

"D-dream?!" Yoshi squeaked.

"Y-you mean..." Pikachu knew what Wolf was talking about. So was Meta Knight.

"The dream was more of a nightmare." He added.

Wolf nodded. "You are correct, man."

Yoshi gulped. "Wait...you h-had the same dream?"

"Nightmare!" Pikachu corrected, causing Wolf to elbow him.

"Ow...Uh...Apparently yes." The young blonde said. "Now if only we knew why."


	6. Info,Weird Things,And Bagels

"Knew why? KNEW WHY!?" Wolf cried. "Don't you recall about what the freak happened in your nightmare!?"

Pikachu gulped. "Uh..."

"Who the hell wants to know why we had such a messed up dream!?" Wolf shrieked.

Yoshi let out a squeak and hid behind Meta Knight. Pikachu laughed nervously.

"Good point, my friend." He swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "Okay. But-"

"No buts, please!" Yoshi moaned. "Bad things happen when people say 'But'!"

_That didn't sound the least bit innuendo..._Meta Knight thought.

Wolf groaned. "You know what,go on!"

Pikachu smirked. "Good! Now then, the Ancient Minister will probably be pissed off if we come to him..."

"And...?" Meta Knight asked.

"Why don't we ask our friends?" Pikachu suggested.

Wolf snapped. He was about to lash out but was held back by Meta Knight and Yoshi. It took while, and a hard time, to calm him down. Pikachu explained further. He said that they should ask the others about their experiences with the nightmare. And then use that information to help figure out what's going on. After an odd and vulgar langauge filled arguement, they agreed on the plan and split up.

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

Meta Knight managed to locate Kirby and Dedede.

Kirby was huddled in a corner with Dedede trying, emphasis on the trying, to calm him down.

The king was shaking his head, catching his hat which was about to fall off, fuzzy blue hair tangled up.

Meta Knight trotted up to them.

"Ahem." He said.

Dedede blinked and looked at the calm knight. "What?!"

Kirby glanced over his shoulder. "Yes? What do you want?"

Meta Knight cleared his throat. "Do you guys recall what happened in the nightmare?"

Kirby let out a squeak and faced the corner.

"Didn't you have it?" Dedede hissed.

Meta Knight nodded. "Yes. But I, er, need some information to figure out what is going on."

Dedede cursed under his breath. "Alright! Fine. The regular human smashers were freaking out while...while..."

"While we d-di..." Kirby started to wail, pounding his fists against the walls.

"Anything else?" Meta Knight asked.

"Nope." Dedede replied. "Can't remember thing. Well...Except for a giggle."

The king then returned to trying to comfort Kirby.

_A giggle... _Meta Knight.

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

"N-nothing?" Yoshi whimpered.

Bowser nodded, spiky hair sticking up. "Yes. Now...Leave me alone or I'll kill you!"

Yoshi gulped. "You sure?"

Bowser growled. "Yes!

"Really?"

"Oh my various koopas...YES!"

"...Really?"

"THERE WAS A FUCKING WEIRD GIGGLE, THERE!" Bowser roard, storming off.

Yoshi smiled. "Arigato!

He turned around and strolled off.

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

"Hm. I see." Pikachu said, nodding.

Lucario returned the gesture, stil metidating. "Yes. A small orb of light with an odd giggle."

Pikachu cocked his head. _Giggle. Wait, didn't I hear a giggle before we transformed._

"Aha! Got it!" He cheered. He pumped his fists.

"Thanks for the info!" He added, running off.

Lucario blinked. _What the heck...?_

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

"Get back here, you two!" Wolf roared.

"Heck no!" Fox cried, fleeing along with Falco.

"Don't run away from me!" Wolf screeched, using Wolf Illusion to catch up to them.

Falco snorted and used Falco Phantism to escape, leaving a shocked Fox alone. "Later, pal!"

"Hey, don't leave me alone with him you jerk for a friend!" He hissed, trying to escape an angered Wolf.

The silver haired male growled as he continued to chase the others.

"You know something and if you don't tell me I'm gonna kill both of you!" He warned, pulling out his blaster.

Fox gulped. "We don't know anything!"

"Bull shit!" Wolf cried. "Quit running from me you dolts!"

The tan haired teen yelped then proceded to use Fox Illusion to escape.

Well...Try to escape.

Seeing as Wolf managed to catch him. He hopped onto the other's body, causing him to fall flat on his face and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Ow,ow,ow! I give! I give!" Fox hissed.

"You better." Wolf growled, getting off him.

Fox coughed, and opened his mouth to speak only to use Fox Illusion to escape. Wolf's eye twitched before letting out a raged filled howl and continued his chase.

"Get back here, damn it!" He cried.

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

"Have you guys seen Wolf?" Pikachu asked.

The others shook their heads. The blonde sighed, tapping his foot, groaning.

_I swear if he's off killing someone because they angered him I'm going to kill him. _Pikachu thought.

"Outta my way!" A voice screeched.

Said boy blinked and saw a concerned Falco passing by.

"Uh..." The blonde was confused.

"Youdidn'tseeanything!Don'ttellWolfthatIpassedby!" Falco hollered,words jumbled up.

Meta Knight was about to speak when he got ran over by a fleeing Fox. Yoshi snickered at the sight but soon stopped when an angered scream came towards them.

Pikachu looked at his fleeing friends, grinned, then used Thunderbolt on them, causing the two to to yelp and slump to the ground. Just in time for a pissed off Wolf to come into the room.

"Fox...Falco..." He growled.

"You two are so dead." Pikachu laughed.

"We don't know anything!" Fox hissed. "We don't know anything about this nightmare!"

Falco elbowed him. "Shush!"

A lightbulb appeared above Meta Knight's head. He quickly left the room only to return holding a Smash Ball. Wolf snatched it from his hands and was about to crush it when-

"ThesmallorbwasmadebytheAncie ntMinister!" Fox sputtered out.

"...What?" Pikachu asked.

Falco groaned. "That little small glowing orb? The Ancient Minister made it."

Yoshi cocked his head. "He did?"

Fox nodded. "Yeah...

"And that disturbing dream?" Meta Knight questioned.

"Ancient Minister." Falco cimply replied.

Silence.

Then...

"That freaking asshole!" Wolf said. "Is he trying to scar us?!"

Falco shrugged. "Teach us a lesson? Trying to get us to not hate each other cause if we do we'll disappear from the universe?"

He got up and stretched. "Well there. I told ya what you needed to know. So I'll leave."

He then disappeared from the room, Fox following a few seconds later.

Pikachu cleared his throat. "So...Who wants bagels?"

Wolf sighed, and the blonde nervously laughed.

"Bagels do sound nice." Yoshi said.

"I'd like a bagel." Meta Knight added.

"Bagels!" Pikachu cheered.

The four went to the mess hall, or dining room whatever, to retreave some breakfast.

Pikachu munched on his blueberry bagel, humming a song by My Chemical Romance.

"So we're just going to forget about that disturbing nightmare?" Wolf questioned.

Yoshi nodded, then paused. "Uh..."

Meta Knight blinked. "I'm sure everyone will get over it...I hope."

He then hopped out his chair and announced that he was going to check on Kirby. Yoshi looked at the others, shrugged, then left.

Pikachu and Wolf exchanged glances.

"You know. The Ancient Minister is taking this a little too far." Pikachu stated.

"Ya think?" Wolf hissed. "He could have scarred someone!"

"He scarred Kirby."

"And if we don't accomplish this goal of getting along we'll die."

"...I feel like I'm trapped in a box with a slight chance of escape." Pikachu groaned.

"What kind of metaphor is that?" Wolf asked.

"A weird one." Pikachu replied.

"And why did you make this..._weird _metaphor?" The older questioned.

"Well...Because,uh...Cookies." Pikachu remarked.

Wolf blinked. "I'm leaving."

"Hey,hey! It was a joke!"


	7. Kirby And His Mental Breakdown

Wolf groaned as Pikachu bothered him about his bagel joke. A joke that didn't make any sense. Their small conversation, or argument, was broken when an ear-splitting screech filled the air. The two blinked, gazed at each other, and tried to find the source of said scream. They found their way to the living room, where there was a sobbing Kirby who was huddling in a corner along with Dedede and Meta Knight trying to calm him down.

"Kirby. It was only a nightmare." Meta Knight stated. "It's not real."

"Yeah. So stop crying!" Dedede hissed, causing the usual calm knight to smack him on the head. With a giant paper fan... Yeah.

Kirby wailed. "But it could happen!"

The indigo haired male sighed. "Look, it won't happen."

"How do you know!?" Kirby cried, curling up into a ball.

Dedede snapped. He was about to pounce on the crying kid when Pikachu used Quick Attack to stop him from doing so.

"What... was that for?!" The once penguin(1) roared.

"Uh... You were about to hurt Kirby and," Pikachu said, "uh...Peanuts!"

Dedede blinked while Wolf and Meta Knight face palmed.

"Er...Violence will not solve this problem." The blonde fixed.

He reached behind his back and pulled out a bag of chips. "Food will!"

_It's official. He's insane. And stupid. _Wolf thought.

Pikachu waddled up to the sobbing child, waving the pack of food. Kirby glanced over his shoulder, sniffed, then faced the wall. Pikachu's jaw dropped.

"...What." He simply said. He turned to the others. "What?!"

"Yeah..." Dedede groaned. "Even food won't snap Kirby out of his stupid sobbing-fest."

"I don't wanna die!" Said child shrieked.

"And you won't because you're too kind to screw us!" Wolf hissed.

Kirby let out a squeak. "B-but...but..."

Pikachu frowned and elbowed Wolf, saying, " Lower your voice and tone! You're making him even more sad!"

The silver haired teen scoffed. "Whatever."

Kirby's volume of his sobbbing increased. He rocked back and forth, appearing to be humming _**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**_ in an off-pitch tune. The others gulped at the sight. Meta Knight cleared his throat and spoke.

"Kirby. Let me say this again. It was only a nightmare." Meta Knight explained, clearly showing his sanity and patience draining. "It could possibly happen, but it won't. I promise you that."

"You're just saying that!" Kirby wailed. "Bad things happen when people say things like '_I promise_' and '_but_' !"

"I told you guys!" Yoshi voice cheered from somewhere in the mansion.

Meta Knight sighed. _Oh my Galacta Knight..._

Pikachu patted Kirby's back.

"Calm down, man. We're as freaked out as you are." The blonde said. "But you don't see us having a mental breakdown."

The magenta haired boy simply sobbed and used his Stone ability to transform into a statue.

Dedede turned heel, running off, screaming, "I give up!"

The remaining smashers blinked and looked at the now rock Kirby. Pikachu poked the child, who transformed back and used his Cutter to smack the blonde away, causing him to land into Meta Knight. The attack was apparently strong enough to daze them.

"Leave me alone!" Kirby sobbed. "I want to be alone!"

Wolf groaned. _Alright. How do you calm down a usual happy,somewhat glutton kid who is now going into a sobbing fit? Think, Wolf. Think..._

He tapped his foot, trying to form a plan.

Then it came to him.

"Hey, Kirby."

"Wh-what!?" Said child squeaked.

"We're not gonna die." Wolf announced. "Sure, there's a chance we will considering the fact that most of us hate each others guts."

He trailed off, causing Kirby to wail even more.

"But, uh... Somehow... We'll work through this." Wolf continued, wanting to slap himself for saying that. "Think about it. Do you really think that we'll die?"

Kirby reduced to sniffing, causing the older to smile.

"Think about it. We seriously despise each other guts. But, and even though I hate to admit this, we don't dislike each other enough to the point in which we will die for failing to get along."

The magenta haired child whimpered. "Really?"

Wolf blinked, then shrugged. "I'm sure of it. Come on. Just think about it. We hate each other, are times in which we want each other to die, yes. We fight 24/7...Er...Kinda?"

Kirby blinked, and looked at him.

"Kinda?" Kirby repeated.

Wolf gulped. "Sure..."

_You're failing, here Wolf! _He screamed in his head.

"Positve." He said. "Despite that, the others seem to think that we won't die."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, we're all thinking that it could happen. But instead of crying and freaking out about it, we're making sure it doesn't happen. So...You going to join us or sob about it?"

Kirby wiped the tears of his face, then nodded. "I-I'll join!"

He waddled up the dazed Pikachu, snatched the bag of chips, opened it, and left the room.

Wolf sighed. "I can't believe I just did that!"

Pikachu smirked, walking up to him. "Aw! Looks like little Wolfie has a soft side!"

Wolf frowned and smacked the blonde. "Shut it!"

Meta Knight chuckled. "It is odd to see _you _act nice."

Wolf snarled and stormed off, Pikachu and Meta Knight trailing behind.

"Really, Wolf. That was very nice!" The blonde remarked. "It's cool! Not...Uh...What's the word?"

"Sissy!" Yelled a cackling Fox from somewhere in the mansion.

Wolf was clearly showing his sanity draining. Any moment now, _he _was going to have a mental breakdown.

"Again, it does seem odd for you to act nice. But it intersting and joyful to see you act that way." Meta Knight explained.

Wolf snorted. "Whatever. Praise me if you want, but that will be the only time I will act nice."

_Wait...Wrong choice of words. Great. Pikachu's now going to be a smart ass... _He groaned in his thoughts.

"But you need to in order for us not to die." Pikachu pointed out.

_I knew it._

Wolf sighed. "That is the only time I will comfort a whiny,emo smasher!"

Pikachu blinked. "Oh."

"That didn't make any sense." Meta Knight said.

"You don't make any sense!" Wolf hissed.

"This ending to this chapter doesn't make any sense!" Pikachu cried.

Meta Knight and Wolf stared at him. "...What?"

* * *

**A/N:4th wall breaking is weird.**

**(1)-He is a penguin,right?**


	8. Pikachu Snaps:Part 1

"Uh...Pie?" Pikachu continued.

Wolf frowned. "Not gonna ask."

The blonde laughed nervously when he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Toon Link.

"Uh... What do you want?" Pikachu asked.

"The match." Toon Link replied. "Are we still going to do it?"

Pikachu frowned. "Are you serious?"

The short swordsman nodded. "Yup."

"Toony."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever. Look, in case you haven't noticed, we're human now."

"But you still have your powers."

"... Shut up. I'm not going to battle you." Pikachu stated.

"So you forfeit?" Toon Link asked.

Pikachu blinked. "Forfeit? As if! We'll do the match when this is over."

"But...but... We have to do the match." Toon Link said a soft,kiddy voice.

Pikachu was on the verge on snapping.

Wolf and Meta Knight noticed this.

"Uh, I'm just gonna go..." The silver haired male announced, slowling walking out of the room.

"I'll go join him." Meta Knight added, following the leaving smasher.

"Toon Link. In case you have forgotten," Pikachu exclaimed, gritting his teeth, "we're in a bit of a pickle here!"

"But the match..." Toon Link said.

"Do you not care for your friends?" Pikachu snapped. Literary and figuratively.

"I...I do care for them." Toon Link whimpered, shrinking.

"Then why would you face them in a match when they have to do something very important?" Pikachu hissed. "You are a powerhungry, selfish jerk. I mean... What the heck?!"

"S-sorry?" The younger blonde squeaked.

"Sorry?! Are you serious? Your friends could possibly die in three months unless they get along with the others!" The tone and pitch of Pikachu's voice drastically changed. "And you have the freaking audacity to challenge them in a match!?"

Toon Link gulped. "I-I apologize!"

"What is wrong with you?" Pikachu jeered. "Are you that desperate to get stronger? Your friends could die in three months! Do you know how much pressure could be put into us? Do ya?!"

"N-no..."

"Of course you don't, right!? You don't care for us, RIGHT!?"

"I do care for you!"

"No, you don't! You're a selfish prick, Toony! RIGHT!?"

Toon Link whimpered, size shrinking even more as Pikachu raged on.

"Yes you are a selfish prick! A powerhungry one! One who doesn't like his buddies! RIGHT!?"

"I-I do like you."

"One who doesn't care that they could die! RIGHT!?" _**(1)**_

"I do care for you! I-I'm sorry! W-We'll fight when you're back to normal!"

With that Toon Link turned heel and ran off.

Pikachu smirked. "Glad you understand, Toony."

Then Meta Knight bursted into the room. "Pikachu?"

"Yeah?" Said blonde replied.

"You know how to stop people from fighting,right?" He asked.

"Yes. Why? Can't you?" Pikachu questioned.

"I tried," Meta Knight stated, "but failed."

"Alright. Who's fighting?" Pikachu asked.

"You're a prick!"

"I believe you're using the wrong term. He's an douchebag!

"Well both of you are idiotic asses!"

One word came to Pikachu's head the minute he heard those voices.

_Crap._

Meta Knight guided him to the game room, and he saw what he expected.

The StarFox characters arguing. They even looked like they were on verge of wanting to kill each other.

_Of course they would. _Pikachu sighed and strolled up to him.

"Guys. You gotta be kidding me. We're gonna die if this continues." He explained.

"Like I care!" Wolf hissed.

"Seriously. Do you want to disappear?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't give a damn!" Falco sneered.

"But..." The blonde didn't finish his sentence.

"But nothing!" Fox interrupted.

The

Pikachu's eye twitched. "Okay. That's it! I have fury!" _**(2)**_

He then spammed Thunder on them for a while.

When he stopped, he was panting. And steaming with anger.

"Look. I don't wanna die. Neither do you guys! I am done giving nice talks to you!" He hissed.

The once anthros blinked in shock and confusion.

"And right now, I am not in to mood to be calm and nice!" Pikachu continued. "I just dealt with Toon Link and his whining. I do _not _wanna deal with your annoying fighting!"

Meta Knight took a step back.

"I am done with the Pep Talks." Pikachu jeered. "I am done being nice. I am done being calm. I am so done!"

"D-dude. C-Calm down." Fox said, nervously.

"Calm down? Calm down!?" Pikachu laughed. "CALM DOWN!?"

Fox shrank.

Even Wolf and Falco were freaked out by the situation.

"That's it! It's official! No more Guy!" Pikachu roared.

Electricity surrounded his body as he stormed out.

The four smashers that remained in the room looked at each other for awhile, before saying,

"Uh-oh."

Yoshi then came running in the room.

His hair on fire.

"Pikachu's on a rampage!" He screamed before he stopped, dropped, and rolled.

The four ran out the door, and nearly dropped at what they saw.

Olimar hiding behind a couch, whimpering.

MrGame&Watch burnt, sitting in the corner, humming _**Keep Holding On **_in an off-pitch tune, and was off tempo.

Red/Pokemon Trainer and his now human Pokemon running all over the place.

Kirby curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth.

The Ice Climbers were back to back, shivering in fear.

Lucario was knocked out.

King Dedede unconcious.

Sonic bound, gagged, and in the fish tank.

"Wow. Who knew someone who was once a mouse could cause such chaos?" Fox said, still shocked.

"I'll say." Falco added.

"Now is not the time to be impressed!" Meta Knight hissed.

As soon as his sentenced finsished, Jigglypuff came running into the scene, on fire.

"Awesome." Wolf stated, earning a thump on the head.

* * *

**A/N:(1)-Lucky Star. One of the character goes total bipolar.**

**(2)-Fawful.**

**Pikachu's on a rampage!**


	9. Pikachu Snaps:Part 2

**A/N:Last time, Pikachu went insane and is now on a rampage. This doesn't look good for the official first day.**

* * *

Meta Knight sighed. "Okay. We need to split up. I'll check the outside. Falco, you go downstairs. Fox, check the other rooms. Wolf... Stay here."

"...Why?"

Meta Knight whipped out his sword. "Because I said so and you need to help those who got hurt...or scarred."

Wolf frowned. "Okay, okay. I'll stay! Just stop Pikachu and his crazy rampage. I really don't wanna know what will happen if it continues."

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

"Oh. Hey-a Pikachu." Luigi greeted. "Hm? What's-a wrong?"

Pikachu hands twitched, electricity producing from it.

Luigi gulped. "Nevermind..."

"Why did you ask me that, then?" Pikachu hissed in a demonic tone.

"S-Sorry?" The green plumber whimpered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Pikachu jeered, narrowing his eyes, flicking Luigi in the nose.

The blonde stormed into the garden, were Pit was checking on the fruit and vegetables. He noticed the smasher, and waved hi.

"Hey Pikachu! What's up?" He called.

He blinked when the blonde approached him, and took a step back.

"Uh... You alright?" He asked.

"Alright? Alright!?" Pikachu sneered. "Why would I be alright?! I'm not alright! I'm sick with anger!"

"Wh-why's that?" Pit questioned.

"Why do you wanna know!?" Pikachu hissed.

"Er... Well... I just want to know what's wrong?"

"You wanna know what's wrong? EVERYTHING!"

Pikachu then produced a Smash Ball from his pockets. He crushed it, and Volt Tackled Pit.

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

"Th-Thanks man!" Sonic panted. "I thought I was gonna die!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Look, Pikachu did that to you, right?" Wolf asked.

Sonic gulped. "It was insane! His eyes were like, bulging! They were glowing red!"

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Do you know where he went?" Wolf questioned.

"Sadly...Er... Yeah... But he threatened me!" Sonic cried. "He said he would kill me and feed my flesh to my friends if I told anyone where he went!"

Wolf shuddered. _That's messed up._

"Well. I'm sorry to hear that. Now... If you'll excuse me, I got a blonde to find." He exclaimed before leaving a whimpering Sonic.

_Okay. Pikachu almost let Sonic drown, he set Yoshi and Jigglypuff on fire, scarred MrGame&Watch and Olimar, and beat the crap out of Dedede and Lucario. What's next?_

Wolf took a step on the first... step of the stairs. Which caused a small explosion. The result was a dazed Wolf who eventually knocked out.

Yoshi peeked out of the Game Room, looked around, the headed downstairs.

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

Meta Knight gaped at the sight.

Pit was lying face down, wings twitching, electricity occasionally popping.

"Pit? You alright?" Meta Knight asked, gently.

"Pain." The angel simply replied. "Pikachu. Insane... Pain!"

Meta Knight gulped. "Oh dear. This is not good."

"You... You think?" Pit whimpered.

"I need to check what's going on inside."

The knight was about to head back when Falco came zipping by.

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!" He screeched.

Meta Knight blinked, and was about to ask what was going on when he felt something pound into his back, causing him to fly into the air and come crashing back down.

"Wh...What was that?" He groaned, looking up. What he saw was a huge glowing,blue,electric orb chasing Falco.

"Meta Knight, you're not gonna like what I found!" A familiar voice called.

"Fox... What did you find?"

"Well. Mario's head was in the toilet, Bowser was glued to the ceiling, Peach's hair was tangled up with Zelda's," Fox explained, "Ganon was tied to the cieling fan while it was rotating, and Snake is mourning over his box because it got burned to ashes."

Meta Knight groaned as he got up to his feet. "And right now Pikachu is going to kill Falco."

Fox laughed but stopped when he got a glare.

"So... What do we do?"

"Well, we..."

Before he could finish the two got hit with Volt Tackle.

At that moment, Yoshi came trotting outside, blinking at the scene. He took out his smash ball then crushed it. Wings grew on his back. He looked at the blue,glowing,dangerous orb before spitting huge fireballs at it.

Pikachu imeddiatley stopped. He glared at the green-haired male, growling.

"What was that for!?" The blonde roared.

"You're going insane." Yoshi replied.

"AM NOT!" Pikachu hissed. He inhaled and used Thunder on the other, who evaded.

Yoshi shrugged before shooting more fireballs. The blonde was fast, dodging everyone. Yoshi blinked, then saw a sneaky Falco. He was hiding behind a nearby tree, nodding. Yoshi returned the gesture. He returned to throwing fireballs at Pikachu. Falco smirked before taking out his blaster and started to shoot at the unexpected blonde. Pikachu took out another Smash Ball. He then crushed it and charged at the flying Yoshi, slamming right into him. The blonde then headed towards Falco, who gulped. He then started to flee. Sadly, he wasn't fast enough so he got hit. Pikachu stopped, panting.

"Ha! That'll teach 'em!" He laughed. He turned around and headed back to the Smash Mansion.

Before he entered, Ness accidentally bumped into him.

"Ow... Oh. Sorry 'bout that, Pikachu." He apologized.

Said blonde's eye twitched. "Sorry? Why didn't you look where you were going!?"

"I... I said I was sorry." Ness said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Ness!" Pikachu hissed. "You whiny brat!"

Ness whimpered as Pikachu raged on.

"Why does everyone say sorry!? Sorry isn't enough! Sorry is wrong! Like this world!" He roared. "Why did we have to change into humans!? Why are we going to die in three months unless we be nice to each other!?" **(A/N: The irony...)**

Ness let out a squeak. "Uh...Uh..."

"Uh!?" Pikachu jeered.

Ness yelped and ran off, causing Pikachu to laugh.

"That's right, you better run!" He cackled.

"Pikachu. Buddy."

Said blonde blinked. "Wolf?... Whatdya want!?"

The older shrugged. Pikachu glared at him, then noticed he had a Smash Ball.

"Wolf, buddy. You don't wanna attack me!" Pikachu begged. "If you do... I'LL KILL YA."

Wolf chuckled. He passed by Pikachu, walking outside, whistling.

"Well? You gonna attack me?" Pikachu asked. "Even if you don't, I'll still KILL YOU."

"How about... No." Wolf then crushed the Smash Ball, and the Landmaster came crashing down.

Pikachu growled as the other shot at him. The blonde dodged it. This continued for a couple of times before Wolf finally landed a hit, causing the blonde to become dazed. The Landmastser rolled over to Pikachu, then did its famous barrel roll a few times before it disappeared. Wolf looked at the knocked out Pikachu, poking his body.

"You still alive?" He asked.

"My... my head..." Pikachu groaned as he slowly sat up. He blinked a couple of times then looked around before asking, "What happened?"

"You went insane." Wolf answered. "And caused chaos. Lots."

"Oh." Pikachu bowed his head, sniffing. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I know, I know."

"I really mean it. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt everyone."

"Okay. I get it. Stop, man."

"I am truly sorry! I didn't mean to go Kefka Palazzo on people. I am a despicable smasher!" Pikachu sobbed.

_For crying out loud! _Wolf sighed and smacked Pikachu.

"What... the heck!?" Pikachu hissed.

"Dude. I get it. You're sorry. Tell that to those who got injured and scarred from you!" Wolf explained.

Pikachu blinked, then nodded. "Okey-dokey."

He stood up and started with Yoshi, Fox, Meta Knight, and Falco. He then went to Ness. The blonde gave Snake a new box, he help Ganon and Bowser. He fixed the princesses hair. He helped get Mario out of the toilet. And lastly, the blonde help those who got burned.

He stretched, yawning. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Don't go insane while you do so." Wolf chuckled.

"Shut up!" Pikachu hissed.

* * *

**A/N: Ain't Wolf the sweetest guy? Yeah, he's slightly OOC, but still. Pikachu's finally back to normal. Oh, this isn't the last time someone's going to snap. *evil laugh***


	10. Grilled Cheese and Other Problems

**A/N:Two updates yesterday with an immediate update today!**

* * *

"Glad that's over." Wolf groaned, stretching his arms. "I swear if somethig else goes wrong, _I'm_ going snap!"

Then came the screams. And cursing.

"Son of a...No. I don't have to go. Yeah..."

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

"Lucario, calm down." Meta Knight said.

"Calm down?... Yes... Calm down... Calm down..." The other smassher stated. "Calm. Yes..."

He exhaled. "Calm... Calm... I give up!"

He turned heel and ran out of the kitchen.

Meta Knight groaned. _You guys should cook lunch, he said. It will be fun and easy, he said..._

"Alright... How do you make...Er..."

He looked over the book. "Grilled...Cheese?

Yoshi blinked. "Oh! I know what it is! You grill... Cheese!"

"It says Grilled Cheese is a type of sandwhich." Meta Knight explained.

"Does that mean you stack cheese on top of each other?" Yoshi asked.

The older groaned. "No, Yoshi. It's a sandwhich. That means you take two pieces of bread, put some cheese in the middle, then grill it."

The green haired male cocked his head. "Oh. I see... How do you grill?"

Meta Knight looked around. "Well. There should be a cookware for when you want to grill smaller portions, but I can't seem to find it."

"I'll go find it! What does it look like?" Yoshi asked.

"Er... I believe it should look similiar to a regular grill, but..." Meta Knight paused.

"You... You don't know what it looks like, do you?" Yoshi questioned.

"O-Of course I do!"

"Then what does it look like?"

"Do you know?"

"...No. But you should, right?"

"Yes. I do know what a smaller grill looks like."

"Does it look different?"

"Well..."

"See, you don't know!" Yoshi cried. "Meta Knight doesn't know anything for once! Ha, ha!"

Said knight sighed. "Alright. I don't know what it looks like. But neither do you."

Yoshi grinned. He waddled up to the counter. He scanned it, and picked a red box. He opened it, and found... the grill.

"I knew what it is!" He cheered. "And you didn't!"

Meta Knight shook his head. "Yes, yes. I see that."

"I was right! I knew something you didn't!" The once dinosaur teased.

_...Oh my, Galaxia... _The older groaned in his thoughts.

"Alright! Let's grill some cheese... Now how do you do it?" Yoshi asked.

Meta Knight face palmed. "You put the cheese between the two pieces of bread, then grill it."

"Oh. Okay!" Yoshi said.

He took out the two portions of bread and slapped a piece of cheese in the middle before placing it in the griller.

"...Now what?"

"Grill it. You simply close the lid, wait for the timer to beep, then it's done." **(1)**

"Okey-dokey."

Yoshi whistled as he waited for the portion for finish. When the timer went off, he immediatley took the sandwhich out. And regreted it. As it was on fire. He yelped as he tossed it side to side, blowing on it, hoping it would estinguish the flames. He eventually had to stomp on the burning portion.

"Uh... I cooked it for too long..." He stated.

Meta Knight sighed, knowing that he would now have to do all the work since Yoshi didn't know how and would just complain about it. After two hours, he finally finished, and was exhausted due to Yoshi constantly asking if he was done and some of the portions burning. The dining room was already filled. After giving everyone a grilled cheese, he slumped into a chair next to Pikachu, Wolf, and Yoshi.

"Never... Again... Will... I... Cook." Meta Knight groaned, laying his head on the table.

Pikachu blinked. "What happened to him?"

"He had to cook grilled cheese." Yoshi replied. "And he didn't like it."

"I see." Wolf muttered, poking the tired smasher's head.

"The smell of burning cheese and bread..." The knight moaned. "Horrible."

"This food is horrible!" Sonic complained.

"I think it's nice." Peach compimented.

"Me too, me too!" Kirby piped up. "It's yummy!"

"You think everything you eat is yummy." Toon Link pointed.

"It's not yummy, it's terrible!" Sonic hissed.

"So are you." Falco chuckled.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Sonic grumbled. "No, really. This grilled cheese stinks."

Falco snickered. "So does your attitude."

The once blue hedgehog jumped on his seat. "Why don't you come and say that to my face!?"

"You gotta be kidding me." Pikachu said.

The room filled with "ooh's".

"Are you challenging me?" The taller male sneered.

"They wouldn't dare." Yoshi squeaked.

"Bring it on!" Sonic roared.

"Crap." Wolf simply said.

"I'M GONNA CREAM YOU!" Sonic cried, pouncing on Falco.

PIkachu let out a sigh and got up from his seat. "In the name Arceus, please let this day end..."

He strolled up to the two smasher who were fighting, cleared his throat, then yelled, "SHUT UP, STOP FIGHITNG, AND ENJOY THE MEAL!"

When he finished, he took a deep breathes, and the other two just stared.

"Glad you guys understand!" The blonde said, smiling, then returned to his chair.

"What was that?" Yoshi asked him.

"Charizard taught me screaming lessons." Pikachu simply replied. "He almost went deaf."

The green haired male shrank, again.

"At least we won't hear two idiots complaining and fighting." Wolf said, smirking.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I don't care!" Wolf replied, going back to poking the exhausted Meta Knight.

"Tired... Grilled cheese is evil... pain." He groaned.

"I think you should leave him alone." Yoshi suggested.

Once everyone was done, the room was cleared out except for them.

"Meta Knight, buddy? You alright?" Pikachu asked.

"Tired." Said smasher simply answered.

Silence. The other three blinked, staring at the sleepy form.

"What should we do?" Yoshi asked.

"Bring him to his room." Pikachu suggested. "Wolf, you're the strongest. Do it!"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"What do you think?"

"Alright, alright..."

Wolf slumped the weary knight over his shoulders and left. Pikachu stretched.

"The rest of this day is gonna be easy!" He said.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"God damn it." The blonde groaned.

The two ran to the source of the scream, the game room, were an angered Sonic was looming over a cowering Kirby.

"How did you beat me using a Mothim? A MOTHIM!?" Sonic screeched. **(2)**

Yoshi gulped and sprinted up to them,trying to calm Sonic down. He refused, and called Kirby a "whiny,bratty cheater", causing the younger to wail. Pikachu, of course, fumed and smacked the blue head.

"Sonic, stop. Kirby already had a mental breakdown in Chapter 7." The blonde snapped.

Yoshi blinked. "Did you guys hear something shatter?"

"Probably a window... Now, where was I? Oh yeah." Pikachu cleared his throat. "Sonic, stop acting like an asshole!"

"I am not acting like that!" The blue haired male protested.

"I think the grilled cheese is getting to your head." Yoshi said.

"Shut up!" Sonic muttered.

"Dude. Just admit defeat." Pikachu said. "Sure, he used a level 100 Mothim to defeat your level 100 Honchkrow. Big deal. It's life."

Sonic frowned. "Whatever..."

"Now, say you're sorry!" Pikachu ordered.

"What!?" Sonic gasped.

"SAY IT!" Pikachu hissed in a demonic tone, causing Yoshi to squeak.

"Okay, okay, okay!" The blue head cried. He exhaled and faced the magenta haired smasher. "Er... Kirby... I,uh... I'm sorry that I yelled at you for losing to your Mothim. It... It was wrong."

Kirby sniffed, and rubbed his eyes. "It-It's okay, Sonic. I understand."

He stood up and gave the older male a hug before trotting off.

"...Wow. Never knew it would be nice to be... nice." Sonic stated.

"Glad to know." Pikachu added. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I'm gonna go take a bath!"

He strolled off to the bathroom, leaving Yoshi and Sonic alone.

"Wanna battle my Sceptile?" Yoshi challenged.

Sonic accepted.

And lost.

Then threw a fit. Causing Yoshi to knock him out. The green haired boy then fled.

* * *

**A/N:Uh...that was odd. Anyway...**

**(1)-I have a small-mini grill like this, but we haven't used it in a while. So I think it works like that...**

**(2)-I actually like Mothim and consider it highly underrated.**

**...Pikachu. Stop breaking the 4th Wall!**


	11. Balconies and Spaghetti

**A/N:Since school is coming,updates will take a looong time to come... I also slightly changed the description...**

* * *

Yoshi snickered as he fled the game room, leaving an unconcious Sonic.

_Okay. What do to? _He thought,looking at the time. _Hm...2:00pm already?! How can I waste four hours?!_

A shriek answered his question. Yoshi ran upstairs and out the balcony in the back. A short boy with brown hair, who he assumed was Diddy Kong, was leaning over the railing, trying to obtain something.

"Uh... Diddy? You okay?" Yoshi asked.

"I can't get my wooden gun for an upcoming match!" Said smaher replied.

The green haired teen walked up to him, and saw the item he was trying to retrieve. It was hanging off, dangling, about to fall... And possibly break.

"Ah-ha! Me have idea!" Yoshi stated, running downstairs and into the backyard.

He waved to Diddy, asking him if there was a way he can drop the gun so he can catch it. The other blinked, shrugging. He glanced around, before backing up, and charging into the railing. Unluckly, he managed to slip and fall over it, but managed to grab his gun. He grabbed onto the slim,metal pillar of the railing, and was now in a very bad situation. Yoshi gulped. He went back up to help his friend. While he was trying to pull him back up, he, too, managed to slip but grabbed onto the pillar. Now both smashers were in a bit of a pickle. Diddy was on the verge of freaking out, so Yoshi had to scream for help. Then came Wolf.

"...What did you guys do?" He questioned.

"Well... Diddy was trying to get his gun, and...uh... He was about to fall to his death, but caught onto the railing." Yoshi explained in the most calmest way he could. "And I had to help him, but it didn't go so well."

"I can see that." Wolf remarked.

"So..." Yoshi began.

"So?" The older replied.

"ARE YOU GOING TO HELP US!?" Diddy screeched.

Wolf shrugged. "What's in it for me?"

Yoshi was flabbergastered. "Wh-What!? Are you serious!?"

"Yup."

"D-dude! Just help us!"

"What do I get out of this?" Wolf asked.

Yoshi sighed. "How about 20 bucks and half of my dinner?"

"What else?"

"I'll give you a rare trading card!" Diddy bargained.

"And?"

"...I'll pull a prank on Fox and Falco. And I'll film it." Yoshi said.

Wolk smirked. "Deal."

He walked over to the banister and held out his hand. Diddy reacted first. He scrambled upward, stepping on Yoshi's head, grabbing the hand, pulling Wolf slightly down. Diddy mananged to get back up, however, in the process, Wolf ended up replacing his position.

"I'm alive!" Diddy Kong cried.

"H-Hey, what about us!?" Yoshi shrieked.

The once monkey didn't reply. Instead, he went back inside.

"...What a douch." Wolf simply said. "You got any ideas of what to do?"

"Er... Panic?" Yoshi suggested.

"Not a good idea."

"Scream for help?"

"Eh, why not?"

"HELP!"

No one came.

"H-HELP!" Yoshi repeated.

Nothing.

"Anybody up there!?" Wolf hollered.

"Huh? What wrong here?" An unfamilar voice said.

The two smasher blinked. Before them stood a small child, with red hair, hazel eyes, and a leaf necklace.

"Captain Olimar! Yoshi and Wolf are in trouble!" He called.

Said captain ran outside. Behind him stood children who looked similar to the red-head, hair colors different.

"Are we going to help them?" The small red haired child asked.

Olimar nodded. "Of course, Red Pikmin. All right. Assemble!"

The group of now human Pikmin stood in a line, the red head at the front. He grabbed Yoshi's hand, and all pulled both smashers up and back to safety. After some thank you's and explanations, they went back inside.

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

The clock now read four o' clock. Which meant dinner was approaching. Which also meant someone had to cook.

"And by someone, you mean me and the others?" Pikachu asked

...Wait, you're talking to me? Oh... Yeah.

Pikachu let out a sigh. "Dang it."

He managed to rally up Meta Knight, Yoshi, and Wolf. After arguments and reasoning, which lasted about ten minutes, they all agreed to make the meal... Then came the desicion on what to make. Yoshi recommened french fries, Wolf said steak, Meta Knight suggested salad, and Pikachu wanted pizza. That brought up another argument, which was about to turn into a fight, until the Ancient Minister rushed into the kitchen and scolded them. The four smashers muttered sorry, and were going to resume fighting as soon as he left but got a death glare from the Ancient Minister. They groaned and apologized once more. The four smashers managed to agree on making spaghetti. Pikachu and Yoshi were in charge with the noodles, Wolf and Meta Knight were in charge with the sauce.

Pikachu was about to place the noodles in the boiling water, but with Yoshi repeatedly saying to be careful, it was difficult. The blonde was getting irritated and told the green-head to shut up. Wolf and Meta Knight had it easy. Well... For the first few minutes. It seemed simple for them, but then they found out it was harder then it seemed, which ended up in them arguing. The sauce and noodles ended up burning or tasted weird. Yup. They had eleven attempts of cooking spaghetti, and failed. Luckily, on their twelve try, the managed to get it. Right on time... Well, if you count six-thirty-pm as _right on time_.

Of course, when they went into the dining room, it was filled with impatient smashers. As soon as they served the food, they plopped into their chairs, groaning.

"My head." Pikachu whined.

"My arms." Meta Knight groaned.

"My legs." Yoshi moaned.

"MY BODY." Wolf griped.

The four didn't even eat _their _food. It's a good thing the other smashers were enjoying their's. They even complicated the cooks. Sadly, the four were to busy complaining to even care. And as soon as dinner was over, they stumbled to their rooms to sleep.

I'd be lying if I said that anyone who disturbed them would not be hurt. Cause they were hurt. Big time. And the Ancient Minister did not approve of it.

It's a good thing that the first day is coming to an end. Surely the second day will go well.

Sorta.

When morning arrived, trouble decided to follow it.

Pikachu left his room, still tired from cooking dinner yesterday. He was thinking about chilling with the others and hoped the day would be simple. But a screech changed his mind. Apparently, Kirby and Dedede were literary hanging off the balcony. And were close to falling off. Pikachu, reluctantly, helped them. The blonde then found the others, who were in the living room, lying on the couches. Pikachu joined them.

"Guys." Yoshi said.

"What?"

"I can't take it anymore!" The green head cried, burying his face into the cusions.

The others agreed, mostly Wolf. Who was clearly showing his bits of sanity draining. Pikachu looked like he was going to snap. Again. Meta Knight tried to sound calm, but showed some concern in his voice. The first day was okay, but there were still some problems. The four hoped the second day would go well.

* * *

**A/N:Month1-Day1 is over. Month1-Day2 through 3 will come up. Again, because of school, updates will take a long time. And my mind has been filled with nothing but crack OTPs. Yay...**


	12. A Pranking Jerk

**A/N:Days 2-3 of Month 1 are in here!**

**And I told you I would update this! I'll be putting when the day of the month ends and when a new one begins from the moment on.**

* * *

After retrieving some breakfast, which was just some plain bread, the four returned to the living room to rest. They began to wonder how this would work out, considering what happen yesterday. Panicking about a nightmare, Kirby having a breakdown, Pikachu went insane, people almost falling off balconies, some arguements, and trouble with preparing food. And today... It started with people almost falling off balconies, again.

"I don't even wanna know what's the worse that can happen today..." Pikachu groaned, slamming his head against the cusions.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you, too!"

"Die in a hole, you overrated asshole!"

"You're overrated, too!"

Pikachu screamed, curling up into a ball. "I don't wanna go and stop them!"

Wolf frowned. "And why's that?"

"Do you want me to go insane, again?" The blonde questioned.

"Oh, god no..." Wolf griped.

"So... who's going?" Yoshi asked. Meta Knight shrugged.

The two then noticed that the others were staring at them, signalling to them that they're going to be the ones to stop the ruckus. The two reluctantly obliged. The bickering was taking place on a training field that I just came up with it... Uh...

Anyway, the arguing was coming from now human Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard... Well, not Ivysaur, just the other two.

"You overrated, unoriginal, jerk!" The blue-head hissed.

"What did you call me,you little twerp?!" The once flying lizard growled.

"An overrated, unoriginal, jerk." Squirtle repeated.

Yoshi backed away at the vulgar launguaged, and saw that the two were about to attack each other. Meta Knight was going to step in, but was prevented from doing do because of Ivysaur.

"You do not want to get in between this." He stated.

The once two Pokemon then started. Squirtle was agile enough to dodge Charizards attacks, but wasn't strong enough to deal damage. Yoshi wildly looked around, hoping that the Ancient Minister wasn't watching. Luckily, he was nowhere to be found. They were thinking about leaving this to settle on its own, but it soon left their minds when the two were getting way too serious into their _small_ argument, so they really had to butt in. Meta Knight cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Ahem. You two need to calm down." He simply said. "If you don't..."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll die." Charizard groaned. "But this twerp is the one who needs to die!"

"I am not a twerp!" Squirtle protested.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"QUIET!" Yoshi screeched.

"Nice one..." Ivysaur muttered.

"Shush!" The once dinosaur hissed

"... I... I'm sorry." The other replied.

Yoshi glared at the two who were fighting, calming down. "Listen guys. I know both of you are overrated..."

"WHAT!?" Charizard roared.

"And one of you is an douche while the other is a twerp." Yoshi continued.

"Excuse me..." Squirtle growled.

"And there are times in which you want to kill each other."

"No shit..."

"If you really wanna die, and be forgotten... Not to mention cease from exsisting." Yoshi said. "Go ahead and fight. You'll get punished by the Ancient Minister. A terrible punishment."

Charizard scoffed. "What's he gonna do us?"

Yoshi shrugged. "Dunno."

He turned around and headed back inside. Meta Knight remained outside, making sure Charizard and Squirtle didn't want each other's heads on their wall. However, they were still arguing, but they didn't want each other dead. Yet. That's when the Ancient Minister came patrolling by. As you would expect, he was furious. He was fuming at the fighting smashers, and thanking Meta Knight and Ivysaur for trying to stop them. This appeared to anger Charizard, as he, and Squirtle, got their punishment. To cook the food for the rest of the month. The two grumbled as they were sent back inside to cook lunch.

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

"So, how did it go?" Pikachu asked.

"Very well." Meta Knight replied.

"Charizard and Squirtle have to cook for the rest of the month!" Yoshi cheered, doing a little dance.

Pikachu smirked. "Really? Awesome!"

"Not for them..." Meta Knight added, pulling up a chair. But as soon as he sat on it, it broke.

"Wh-What the..." He wondered, as he was now sitting on the floor.

Pikachu was containing his laughter. "Pfft... I-It was a pra-bwa, ha, ha!"

He failed. "Oh my Arceus! Someone pulled a prank on you!"

Meta Knight frowned. "I can see that... Ow, my bottom."

Wolf chuckled. "Ah, the broken chair. Classic."

He decided to help Meta Knight, but right as he pulled him up, he didn't notice that he triggered a trap... And by trap, I mean a bucket of maple syrup falling over the two, along with a pile of feathers which clung to the sticky material. Yoshi and Pikachu bursted into laughter, in fact, they were laughing so hard, they were almost crying due to it.

Wolf frowned. "...I'm gonna go wash this shit off."

"I'll do the same thing... In a different shower, of course." Meta Knight added, trailing off.

Yoshi managed to calm down, but Pikachu was still laughing.

"Did ya see that, Yoshter? Th-They... They're have feathers sticking to them!" The blonde cackled.

"Yeah... I see." Yoshi said. "And don't call me Yoshter."

"I-It's a classic!" Pikachu cackled.

"I'm leaving." Yoshi stated, trotting off to the stairs, Pikachu following.

"I-It's... It's gonna take 'em forever to get that crap off!" Pikachu cried.

Right as the blonde took a step on the first... step of the staircase, he automatically fell. Why? He didn't notice the banana-peel, unlike Yoshi. So, Pikachu slipped, and fell on his back.

"What... the... fuck...?" He groaned.

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

Meta Knight put on his clothes after he got out of the shower, and didn't bother to dry his hair. As soon as he entered the living room, his eyes widened.

Sonic was glued to the floor, hands tied behind his back, tape covering his mouth, and a pirhana was attatched to his head.

Jigglypuff's mic was broken in half and her head was in a pie.

Instead of a head with forest-green hair, a melon was atop Ivysaur's body.

"Wh-what happened here?!" Meta Knight cried.

"Wef werf praf!" Sonic said in a muffled voice.

"...Praf?" Meta Knight asked.

"Nof! Prafd!" Sonic screamed from behind the tape covering his mouth.

The indigo-haired male waltzed up to the blue-head, and ripped the tape off.

"We were pranked!" Sonic screeched.

"Pranked? By who?" Meta Knight asked.

"... I dunno."

And with that, Meta Knight slapped the tape back on Sonic's mouth.

_Okay. Got to find the others..._

"Owyowyowyow! What the hell?!"

_I know where one is at..._

Meta Knight ran up the stairs, and an angry Wolf ran by. With just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Er, Wolf you need to put some clothes on."

"I don't care and what the fuck!?"

Meta Knight gasped and ran off to where Wolf headed to, the game room. Man, many things seemed to happen there so far in this story, huh?

Anyway... When he got there, he nearly dropped. One of the couches, along with Toon Link and Squirtle, were on fire. Meta Knight took off his cape in order to stop the flames. The two were panicking, and sadly, they didn't know who caused it. Wolf and Meta Knight figured out at for what seemed like corny pranks, are turning into crazy pranks. Involving people to get hurt. Or maybe be killed. The two set off to find Pikachu and Yoshi. They managed to find the blonde outside. He was sitting under a tree, groaning. The two also wished that they didn't go outside. Cause when they did, they saw Pit and his wings tied together on one end, and the other end was tied to a branch of another tree. Ike's head was buried beneath the dirt.

"Uh, Pikachu? You okay?" Meta Knight asked the blonde.

"Eh? O-Oh. Yeah. My head just hurts." Pikachu groaned. "And I slipped on a bananana peel, had a bucket of boiling water poured on me, and then I feel in a puddle of mud that was surrounded by spiders."

"...Ouch." Wolf simply said.

"Pikachu, do you know who is behind this?" The mask-wearing smasher questioned.

The blonde shook his head. "I wished."

"Well, do you know where Yoshi is?"

"I... I think he's on the roof or something..."

The other two nodded and set off to said location. Of course, when they went there, Yoshi was no where to be found. The two were thinking of continuing their search, when they realized it was lunch. So after eating, they went back to their main goal. But as they continued their search, the pranks they found got worse. Such as half of Lucas' body was stuck in a toilet, Mario was glued to a chair with a plunger stuck to his face, and Fox was clinging to the cieling fan, his hair sticking up.

"Er, Fox? Are you alright?" Meta Knight asked.

Said smasher slightly nodded.

"How'd ya get up there, exactly?" Wolf questioned.

"Well, I, uh... I guess you can say that... I-I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Fox screeched.

_Well shit. _Wolf thought. _Stupid Fox..._

"Why's that?" Meta Knight the smasher who was clinging to the cieling fan.

"Come on. Stop being a chicken!" Wolf shouted.

"What!? I am not a chicken!" Fox protested.

Wolf chuckled. "Bok-bok! Bok-kok!"

Fox growled and jumped off the fan. When he landed, he dusted himself off, cursing under his breathe.

"I am no chicken! Okay!? I was threatened!" Fox hissed.

"Ha! With what?"

Fox frowned, he motioned the two to edge closer, so he can tell them in private. And what he told them, left them in shock.

"Wh-what the actual fuck...?" Wolf managed to say.

"Wish I can say it out loud, but for some odd reason I can't. Something due to this rating thing." Fox explained.**  
**

"And who threatened you, exactly?" Meta Knight asked.

"... What part of me being threatened with the most horrible thing if I reveal who it was don't you understand?!"

"Oh. I forgot. Forgive me."

_**~~IyouTransformation~~**_

"It's almost five. And we haven't found out who did this." Meta Knight said.

"Who gives a shit about these pranks! I certainly don't." Wolf stated. "Yeah, sure there's a higher chance that we'll die but... Okay, nevermind. I don't wanna die."

"We have no clues to who the pranker is."

"We don't know anyone who would have motives."

"Pull it!"

"I'm trying! Stop hopping around!"

The two _detective _smashers turned their attentions to the dining room. There, they found a bucket attached to Falco's foot, and Pikachu trying to get said bucket off.

"I-It's stuck!" The blonde cried.

"I don't care! Just get it off!" Falco snapped. "Pull harder!"

"God damn it, I'm trying!"

"Not hard enough!"

Wolf blinked at the sighed, then it hit him like a pound of bricks.

"I know who the pranker is!" He annouced.

"You do?" Meta Knight asked, hope in his voice.

"Hell yeah I do! We gotta find Yoshi!"

"Wait, Yoshi did this? How do you know?"

"Uh... I kinda made a deal with him that involved him pranking Fox and Falco." Wolf explained. "But it looks like he took it too far... _Way _too far."

"I see." Meta Knight muttered.

Pikachu looked at the two. "If you're looking for Yoshi, he's in the kitchen."

The other two nodded and went to the place, but what they found was unexpected. Instead of founding their crook, they found noodles and sliced vegetables atop a dazed Yoshi, and next to him was a banana peel.

"Wh-what... I... I saw sure that he..." Wolf was dumbfounded. "The hell?!"

The green haired smasher shook his head, the food flying everywhere.

"Oh. Hey guys. I helped Squirtle and Charizard in making chowmein. It's ready." He explained. "I was putting the extra ingerdients away, but I didn't notice this peel. How did it get here, anyway?"

"Well crap." Wolf simply stated.

The two didn't find their culprut, but they did had a good dinner with the rest of the smashers. Since it was late, and no one else was getting pranked, they decided to turn in for the night and continue tomorrow.

_**-Month 1:Day 2 Ends. Month 1:Day 3 Begins-**_

When morning came, the two went outside. They started to question the other smashers if they know any leads on the pranker. What they got was either nothing or mixed results.

"Damn it! What're we gonna do?" Wolf groaned. "The Ancient Minister is gonna get pissed off, our chances of living are lowered and we're fucking screwed!"

"Wolf, calm down!" Meta Knight said. "We'll figure this out. Somehow..."

"And how exactly are we going to figure this out?"

"Well... I still have a feeling that you were right about Yoshi. And maybe some people are helping him.

"Yeah? And who are you suggesting?"

"Let's find out."

The two went back inside, searching the places were the pranking took place. They looked over the places. Three times. They barely found anything. All they managed to find was hair, lint, and small scraps of paper.

The hair could have belonged to other smashers. Except for two. One was pink, and the other was green.

"Yoshi and Kirby?" Meta Knight pondered.

"Those bastards!" Wolf hissed. "Where the hell are they?!"

"... I don't mean to sound rude and ruin your rage for you, but can we get lunch first? I'm starving." Meta Knight stated.

Wolf was about to snap, but held in his anger. "Alright. I am sort of hungry, anyway."

So, interrupting Wolf's little rage feast, the two went to the dining room to fetch some lunch, which was chicken cause everyone loves chicken. I know Ike does. He loves chicken. He ate a lot of it. Bunches. Er, where we again...? Oh, yes. The story.

After having their lunch, the two set off to find Kirby and Yoshi. Luckily, it did not take them too long. They found them in the game room, playing Go-Fish. Wolf angrily bonked them on the heads

"What the hell guys! What was all that pranking for?!" He hissed.

Yoshi blinked, and waved a camera in his face. "Well, I filmed Fox and Falco's for ya! Does that make you happy?"

"No it does not!" Wolf barked.

"Kirby." Meta Knight simply said. "I am disappointed in you. You helped in these pranks."

"I-I'm so sorry!" Kirby sniffed. "But it was so fun!"

"But we weren't the only ones!" Yoshi objected.

"Oh really? Who else helped in your stupid pranks?!" Wolf hissed.

At the moment, Pikachu and Falco walked in.

"They did!" Kirby cried.

"... Wait, what!?" The other smashers shrieked.

Wolf snarled. Pikachu whimpered and shrank back.

"But... But you two were pranked." Meta Knight pointed out.

"Well, uh, we just did that to get an alibi." Pikachu explained, laughing nervously.

"No hard feelings, though. Right guys?" Falco added. "You gotta admit, those pranks were hilarious!"

"ALBIET, THEY WERE FUNNY. BUT YOU FOUR NEED TO BE PUNISHED IN SOME WAY!" A voice boomed.

"SHIT!" Pikachu wailed.

It was the Ancient Minister. "YOU FOUR, COME WITH ME. META KNIGHT, WOLF."

"Y-Y-Yes?" Said smashers stuttered.

"BECAUSE YOU CAUGHT THESE FOUR PRANKSTERS, YOU GET GOURMET FOOD TONIGHT AND FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS."

"Alright!" Wolf cheered.

"Thank you, Ancient Minister." Meta Knight added

"YOU'RE WELCOME. NOW, YOU FOUR. FOLLOW ME."

"...We're dead." Yoshi simply said.

So the naive pranksters followed the Ancient Minister to his room, while Meta Knight and Wolf celebrated. As promised, when dinner came around, they had gotten gourmet meals. Steak, ribs, roasted turky, and mashed potatoes. And anyone who tried to steal their food was slapped.

As for the smashers who pranked everyone...

"YOU FOUR. INSTEAD OF LOWERING YOUR CHANCES, I WILL GIVE YOU ANOTHER PUNISHMENT." The Ancient Minister explained.

"Really!? Thank you!" Pikachu cheered.

"We're saved!" Kirby and Yoshi said.

"...So what's the punishment?" Falco simply asked.

"...UH... I'LL TELL YOU TOMORROW!" The Ancient Minister said.

"Fine by me..." Falco muttered.

_**-Month 1:Day 3 Over-**_

* * *

**A/N:Yeah! I got it done!**

**Oh yeah!**

**Fox, it's Pikachu's job to mess with theatrical realism!**

**So, Yoshi wasn't the only one who was pranking. Three others were.**

**And let me tell you, their punishment is going to be hilarious and messed up.**

**"What is it?", you may ask?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Bwa, ha, ha!**


	13. Odd Punishment

**A/N: Oh Arceus, these two days in this chapter is gonna be good! REAL GOOD!**

**I've done minor changes. Like instead of the _~IyouTransformation~_ transition, I'll use those horizontal lines.**

**Now, before you read, take a guess at what their punishment is. And when you get to the actual one, compare your answer, drop your jaw, and laugh at how messed up it is.**

**But, to give you some help into thinking about what it could be... Here's what I exactly said after writing this.**

**"...Uh, what the fuck did I just write?!"**

* * *

_**-Month 1: Day 4 Begins-**_

"Man. That dinner... Was awesome!" Wolf mused.

"I agree with you on that." Meta Knight added. "I wonder what our breakfast will be."

"Same here... Hey, have you seen Piks and Yosh?" Wolf asked. Meta Knight shook his head.

* * *

"I-I don't wanna know what our punishment is!" Kirby sniffed. "I-I bet it's gonna horrible!"

"Terrible!" Yoshi wailed.

"Gruesome!" Pikachu continued.

"...Messed up." Falco simply finished.

Then barged in the one who was going to give them their punishment.

"ARE YOU READY TO HEAR YOUR PUNISHMENT?" He asked. The four smashers nodded.

"GOOD. LADIES..."

The door swung open, and in came Zelda, Peach, Samus, and now human Jigglypuff. Each female held a box.

Pikachu gulped. "S-So... what's our punishment?"

The girls giggled and smiled.

"WELL... THE LADIES HAVE SOME... CLOTHES. YOU'LL WEAR THEM TODAY AND TOMORROW."

"...Clothes?" Falco questioned.

Kirby cocked his head. "What kind?"

"Oh-ho-ho. You'll see." Samus replied, smirking.

The four males blinked in confusion, and gasoed when the realization hit them harder then a hundred pounds of cement.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yoshi screeched, before they were pounced.

* * *

Wolf burped. "Pancakes and bacon topped with cheese. Man that's good stuff."

"It was quite wonderful, seeing how you had four plates." Meta Knight mused.

"Now, all I need to find out is the punishment of those asshole prankers and my life will be complete." Wolf said.

Screams and hollers filled their ears. It was emmiting from the Ancient Minster's room. The two ran off there, and saw Lucario and Bowser standing in front of it.

"What's going on here?" Meta Knight asked the two.

"I'm not completely sure," Lucario remarked, "but something tells me our friends are recieving their punishment.

Wolf grinned and pressed his ear against the door, trying to eavesdrop.

"I... want... wear... I...!" Came in Pikachu's muffled voice.

"...no! There... way... wear...!" Falco's voice, of course muffled, hissed.

Yoshi and Kirby weren't talking, instead they were screaming. The sounds then ceased, and the door knob. Wolf backed away as the door was opened about three inches.

"Kirby, you go first!" Pikachu whispered harshly.

Said boy whimpered and trudged outside. The four smashers outside of the room nearly screamed. Kirby was wearing a long pink haired wig. He also wore a stereo-typical maid outfit.

Yoshi was then pushed out the door. His wig was green and curled. He wore a long-sleeaved, pale green dress that had fern patterns bordering the hems.

"Falco, you go!" Pikachu snapped.

"Me? No! You go!" The other hissed.

"No, you!"

"You go, you toad!"

"Toad?! Mouse! I am-was-...am... A MOUSE! Now go!"

"BOTH OF YOU GO!"

Falco and Pikachu were then both shoved out the door, they were both frowning and had the _I'm going to kill someone_ look.

Falco wore a dark-blue wig and was clad in a gothic-like anime girl uniform.

Pikachu had a light, blonde wig. He wore a golden, sun pattern kimono.

Samus, Peach, Samus, and Jigglypuff followed them, giggling.

Then came the laughter.

"H-Holy shit. I-I can't believe this." Wolf snickered.

"Th-This is priceless!" Bowser continued.

Lucario tried to refrain from laughing. "Th-This is an o-odd punsihment."

Meta Knight nodded. "A-Agreed."

"Shut...up." Pikachu hissed. "Or I will destroy you."

"G-Go ahead and try." Wolf said, cackling.

The blonde twitched, and threw lightning at the older, causing him to fall on his back.

"S-So... what's..._pfft_...your,_ ha ha_, your punshiment?" Lucario asked, snickering between words.

"Well... Uh, we have to wear these clothes for today and tomorrow." Yoshi replied. "Go ahead and laugh."

"I-I am not... _ah-ha_... l-laughing!" Meta Knight protested.

"Uh... Yeah, you are laughing." Kirby pointed.

"I sure am!" Bowser bellowed. "Man! This is hilarious!"

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, by the way, if you wanna take pictures go ahead!" Falco said.

"Really?!" Wolf cheered.

"Yeah!... If you wanna face the same fate we are!" Falco hissed.

"So, let me get this straight," Meta Knight started, clearing his throat, "You four have been pulling pranks, and now you have recieved your punishment?"

"Right." Yoshi said.

"And your punishment... Is crossdressing?" Meta Knight continued, having trouble with the last part.

"Well, yes." Pikachu replied.

"Crossdressing for two days?" Meta Knight asked once again.

"...Yeah." Falco finished.

"I can't believe you guys have to crossdress." Lucario mused.

"I know, it's horrible!" Kirby wailed.

"And embarrasing." Yoshi added.

"And messed up." Falco muttered.

"I dunno. You guys look good in drag." Wolf chuckled, and earned an electrical shock from Pikachu.

"Ouch... Cold. Anyway, why did you guys get this punishment, anyway?" Wolf asked.

"Well, the Ancient Minister says this is also somewhat of a punishment for you guys." Jigglypuff stated.

"...How?" Bowser questioned.

"You see, these four gets the punishment of embarrasing themselves with the crossdressing. And anyone who makes fun of them joins them!" Peach explained.

"...Okay, that means I should stop teasing them." Wolf murmmered. "I don't wanna join in the crossdressing."

"I swear, this is for the author's sick yaoi mind." Pikachu groaned. **(2)**

"What's yaoi?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight gulped, and patted the pink-head boy.

Then the rest of the day went on. Of course, anyone who tried to make fun of the crossdressing smashers were interrupted with the warning of joining the crossdressing punishment. So, no one dared to make fun of them.

Well... Except for Sonic. He poked fun at them. And he got punished. He ended crossdressing, wearing a light blue wig along with an ocean blue dress. He then hid in his room. Now, you're probably thinking that the day was pretty easy... You are right and wrong. While the other smashers dared not to make fun of their friends, they still laughed, which caused eith Pikachu or Falco to beat the crap out them, and the Ancient Minister, of course, was angered. The fact that the clothing that they wore caused more problems was interesting. Such as Yoshi's got caught in a bush and Pikachu's almost got caught on fire. These problems happened often throughout the day, along with the _making fun of the crossdressing smashers only to be beaten the crap out of them _cycle. In fact, that was how the day went. Even after lunch, that's how the day went.

Until dinner, when things were easier and more mellow. The other smashers managed to calm down about the crossdressing. Sonic, however, wasn't present among the others, so he had to be dragged out of his room. Surprise or not surpirse, no one made fun of him. Sure, they snickered a bit, but nethertheless, they still didn't poke fun at him.

And soon as dinner was done, Wolf suggested that our crossdressing smashers watch a marathon to take the punishment off their minds, but they ran off to their rooms.

"...What? You guys hate Cartoon Network?" Wolf asked. **(3)**

_**-Month 1:Day 4 Ends. Month 1:Day 5 Begins-**_

"Pikachu. It's not gonna hurt to come out." Meta Knight reassured.

"No way!" The blonde hissed.

"Dude, people got over the stupid crossdressing. So get outta that room." Wolf groaned.

"Hey, I'm out here, and you don't see me complaining about us wearing girl clothes." Yoshi pointed out.

Pikachu sighed. "Okay, fine!"

He then trudged outside, cursing to himself. "Jeez. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Why's that?" Meta Knight asked.

"Horrible dream." Pikachu replied in a raspy voice.

"About what?" Wolf questioned.

"Well..."

Then he explained his terrible nightmare... No, not terrible. Messed up.

How messed up? Well why don't the reactions tell you.

"Oh... My... God." Meta Knight simply said.

"What the fuck?" Wolf added.

"Holy crap." Yoshi finished.

Pikachu shrugged, chuckling lightly. "Ah... Sorry about scarring you three. Didn't mean to. Now... Let's get some breakfast... You're going to share some with us, right?"

"Sure. Why not?" Meta Knight replied, voice still shaky.

"Hmp... Eh, whatever. I'll be nice. Today." Wolf added.

"Alright! We're getting gourmet food!" Yoshi cheered.

The four went off to the dining room and had the breakfast of everyone's, alright maybe almost everyone, dreams. Pancakes, waffles, bacon, milk, eggs, and fresh fruit. Nothing can ruin this day!

"You just jinxed us." Pikachu stated.

"...Who are you talking to?" Meta Knight asked.

"Nevermind. Look, I think we should coax Sonic out of his room." Pikachu said. "He hasn't been out since dinner ended last night."

"Your point?" Wolf asked in a bored one.

"I'm concered. Sure, he's an egotistical prick, but still human... er... A now human." Pikachu remarked. "You get the picture! I'm just gonna comfort the stupid prick with the most annoying ego since Gary Motherfucking Oak."

The blonde got out of his seat, along with Yoshi and Meta Knight, and trotted to Sonic's room.

"Wolf, you coming?" Yoshi asked.

Said male shook his head. "Nah. Go on ahead. I don't really wanna talk to that ass."

"I don't wanna either, but I might as well." Pikachu replied before the other three went to the once hedgehog's room.

When they got there, a sign was posted on the door. It read,

**GO AWAY**

**I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYWAY**

**PIKACHU, META KNIGHTM YOSHI AND WOLF-THIS MEANS YOU!**

Pikachu grunted. "What a jerk."

Yoshi sighed, and knocked on the door. "Hey Sonic, ol' buddy, 'ol pal! How are you? You alright?"

"Do you know how to read?! GO AWAY!" Sonic hissed from inside his room.

"Sonic, it's not healthy for you to stay in your room." Meta Knight stated. "Please come out."

"Hm... Let me think... No! I look stupid! I'm in a dress! A dress!" Sonic screeched.

"So, I'm in a kimono!" Pikachu pointed out.

"And I'm also in a dress." Yoshi added. "But we're over it... kinda..."

"Yeah... Sure we look stupid. Sure we're in drag." Pikachu said. "And sure, this seriously seems like fanservice, but who gives a shit?"

"I do!" Sonic roared.

The blonde frowned. "Screw it. You guys try."

As he left, Meta Knight sighed. "Sonic, please come out. I assure you, no one will make fun of you."

"Ha, bullshit."

"...Yoshi?"

"Sonic! Come out! Come on! Said smasher whined. "PLEASE!?"

"HELL NO!" The blue head cried.

"What a stubborn prick." Yoshi muttered.

"You guys are hopeless. Let me try."

"Wolf? What are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna get that egotistical prick outta that room." Wolf simply said, smirking. He slammed the door open, causing Sonic to yelp.

"H-Hey! What're you doing!?" He cried.

"Get outta this room. Stop brooding." Wolf ordered.

"You're not the boss of m-OW! What the hell! YOW! Stop it!"

Wolf then came out of the room, dragging Sonic by his leg.

"I got him out of his room." Wolf said triumphantly.

"Let... Me... Go." Sonic growled.

"If you go back into your room, I will hurt you."

"Just let me go."

Wolf obliged. Of course, Sonic attempted to run back inside his room, but was prevented from doing so thanks to Wolf. The two were now arguing, so Meta Knight had to stop them, and Yoshi decided to leave.

* * *

"I wonder how Kirby and Falco are doing?" Pikachu pondered out loud. A wail from outside answered his questioned. The blonde and Yoshi ran to the garden, where they found a crying Kirby, a pissed off Falco, and a laughing Bowser.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Falco hissed. "You just made kiddo here cry!"

"Like I care." Bowser chuckled.

"You son of a..."

"I can't help it. You guys are in DRAG."

"So?"

"So, it's hilarious!"

"Can you two shut up!?" Pikachu cried. "Jeez. This is getting repetitive... Now, how did this happen?"

"B-Bowser made fun of Falco and I!" Kirby wailed. "H-He's so mean!"

"Ha,ha... Yeah. A mean asshole!" Falco added, furious.

_I swear he and Wolf must be drinking buddies... _Yoshi thought.

"Bowser, why don't you try dressing in girl's clothing and see how it feels?" Pikachu snapped, tugging his kimino.

"... No thanks, tot." Bowser replied.

"Good. Now shut up." The blonde said.

The once koopa just laughed as he headed back inside. Pikachu sighed and comforted Kirby. It took a while, but thanks to Yoshi... And Falco, the pink-head managed to calm down. Well, calm down about Bowser being a bully, but not about the crossdressing.

"Why do I have to wear a maid outfit...?" He complained. "It makes me look...look... what's the word?"

"Hm... According to Jigglypuff's Fangirl-Dictionary, maybe the word you're looking for," Pikachu explained, "is uke-ish."

"Uke-ish?" Kirby asked.

"Pikachu, why did you have to say that?" Falco groaned, shaking his head.

"It's not like he's gonna find out what they are." Pikachu said, smiling.

"What's uke-ish?" Kirby asked, again.

"Kirby, you don't wanna know." Yoshi said, patting the pink-haired boy. "You don't wanna know."

"Know what?" Kirby was beginning to become curious.

"You don't want to step into _that _world." Falco replied.

"What world? Tell me!" Kirby begged.

"Oh, look! It's lunch time! Let's go!" Pikachu announced.

"But-"

"Lunch."

"But I-"

"LUNCH!"

"...Okay."

Kirby was disappointed that he didn't know what they were talking about, but he decided to go along to have lunch. It actually took a long time for the regular lunch to come out, since Squirtle and Charizard were bickering. When they finally did get the food out, it was burnt and tasted odd. Of course, there were numerous complaints. And some smashers called the two cooks idiots. Like yesterday, this day went pretty well. Lack of jokes, laughter... Okay there were jokes, but not a lot of them. And Kirby was pestering the other punished smashers about the world he shouldn't step into, and they didn't answer him. No matter what. Even if he bribed them. Luckily, the day was ending so they were going to be rid of their crossdressing problems. As soon as dinner was finished, the four ran off to the Anicent Minister's room so they can change back into their normal clothing and stop my horrible Yaoi joke references.

_**-Month 1:Day 5 Ends-**_

* * *

**A/N: Oh god...**

**What did I just write!?... Er, type? Yeah... Please excuse my terrible boyxboy jokes... I made this chapter on a Friday, typing it late at night, while drinking cola, and while watching **_**Friendship is Magic**_**.**

**Yeah, anyhow. Their punishment was CROSSDRESSING! *evil laughter* I am so sick. What did you guys think it was? I asked this to some of my buddies, and they were way off on what it was.**

**Moving on...**

**(1)-I am no fan of yaoi. Wait, wrong words. By Yaoi, I mean hardcore. I prefer Shonen-Ai, softcore... Moving on...**

**(2)-I love Cartoon Network.**


	14. Storms and Power Outages

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been lazy. And my mind has been off in "About to Snap" Zone.**

* * *

_**-Month 1:Day 6 Begins-**_

There was the wonderful sound of snoring. And wind, thunder, and snoring.

Wait, thunder?

Roaring winds racked against the Smash Mansion, lightning flashed in the sky, rain pattered on the roof and windows, and thunder was roaring like a lion. The young smashers stayed in their rooms, not coming out for breakfast, meaning Squirtle couldn't cook so Charizard had to make the meals all by himself. **(1)**

Pikachu peeked outside the window, gulping. "I may not be crossdressing, but damn! What a storm! Reminds me of a certain movie." **(2)**

"I don't see what's so scary." Wolf muttered, scratching his head. "It's just come crummy weather."

"Well, why don't you go stand outside and see said weather?" Yoshi asked.

"Hmp. Fine." Wolf replied, chuckling. He strolled outside, whistling. As soon as he went outside, Yoshi slammed the door on him.

And that's when the banging happened.

"Let me back in! NOW!" Wolf screeched.

"...Okey." Yoshi said, opening the door. Imediatley when it was opened, Wolf barged back in.

Soaking wet, panting.

"Man... I almost blew away." Wolf wheezed.

Pikachu frowned. "You're just overreacting!"

The blonde then strolled out the door, and Yoshi closed the door, along with locking it.

"G-Guys! Let me in!" Pikachu cried. "Please! I don't wanna stay in here!"

"Leave 'em out there!" Wolf growled, drying his head with a towel that appeared out of nowhere.

"P-Please let me back in!" PIkachu sobbed, literary and figuratively. "P-Please..."

Yoshi cocked his head. "Why?"

"Wh-Why? I'm outside in a storm! A STORM!"

"Guys, let him back in." Meta Knight ordered, not looking up from his book.

"I just wanna know why he has a problem with being outside in a sto... Okay, I'll let him back in." Yoshi muttered.

The green-head opened door. But when it was opened to an inch, Pikachu ran through, up the stairs, and into his room, sniffing.

"... Look what you guys did." Meta Knight simply said.

"Hey, I didn't know he would go all crybaby on us." Wolf defended. "Blame Yoshi! He's the one who locked the door!"

"What!?" Said smasher hissed.

Meta Knight sighed, closing his book. "Nevermind. Let's just go comfort him."

"Hell no. I'm not comforting him." Wolf snapped.

The knight growled, and swung out his sword, pointing it at the other.

"Oh, what? You gonna threaten me?" Wolf taunted.

"Do you want me to?" Meta Knight snarled.

Yoshi backed away. "Uh, if you need me, I'm gonna go talk to Piks."

He ran off just as the two pounced on each other. He trotted up the stairs and to the blonde's room, and saw Lucario standing there, knocking softly on the door.

"Pikachu? Please come out and talk." He said.

"N-No! B-Bad storm! Bad!" Pikachu sobbed. "B-Bad..."

Yoshi blinked. "Lucario? What's wrong with Pikachu?"

Said smasher sighed. "Long story... Er, Pikachu? You don't mind if I tell Yoshi, do you?"

The blonde simply whimpered, and Lucario took it as a yes.

"You see, Yoshi, Pikachu has astraphobia." He explained. "The fear of storms. The reason being his past."

"Past?"

"Y...Yes. Past."

"Pikachu was attacked by a group of other Pokemon on a stormy day like this."

"...I, uh, still don't get it."

"Well, it was due to the storm that he couldn't retaliate." Lucario continued. "It was terrible, and dark. Concern was in Pikachu's mind, and if you add being attacked by a ruthless group of Pokemon, it makes a horrible experience. Pikachu has astraphobia mainly because he is scared that what happened in the past will happen again."

"Is that all?" Yoshi asked.

"Actually, no. We're far from it." Lucario replied. "That's not the only reason why he is afraid of storms. He got lost during a storm, twice. And he suffered from an illness after the second time."

Yoshi shivered. "Okay. Now I can see."

Lucario nodded. He cleared his throat, and tried to coax Pikachu out of his room.

"Pikachu, please come out. You're inside, not outside." He explained.

The blonde sniffed. "N-No! I still don't want to!"

"It's all Wolf's fault!" Yoshi muttered, then added, "...Also mine."

Lucario frowned beforing continuing. "Let me rephrase this, you are not outside where the storm is. You are safe inside."

"S-S-So?!" Pikachu hissed. "I don't care! S-Something bad might happen!"

"Like what?"

"...Uh...W-Well..."

Lucario smiled. "See. You're safe inside the Smash Mansion. If you were outside, you could be hurt, but instead you're here inside. So, will you come out?"

For a long time, Pikachu didn't reply, nor did he come out of his room.

Finally, he let out a sniffle, and said, "Alright."

The door creaked open, and the blonde slowly crept out. But when the sound of thunder rang, he yelped and ran back inside his room.

_God damn it..._ The Aura Pokemon thought.

"Now what?" Yoshi asked.

Lucario sighed as he once again, knocked gently on the door. Pikachu whimpered, shivering beneath his blankets. Lucario shook his head and looked at the clock. Almost lunch. He decided to try again.

"Pikachu, it was just thunder. Don't worry about it. I promise you that you won't get hurt. You're safe inside." He said. "Now please come out."

The blonde let out bunches of sniffles before he slowly opened his door. He peeked out, eyes filled with tears.

"Y-You promise?" He asked.

Lucario nodded. "I promise."

Pikachu sniffed again before creeping out, rubbing his eyes. "Okay..."

"Are you alright?"

"I... I guess...S-So, what time is it?"

"Lunch."

"Oh...Um, shall we go?"

"Huh? Oh. We shall."

Wolf grumbled, trying to get the last bits out of his ear.

"Can't believe it's out last day of real food." He groaned.

"...Real food?" Meta Knight questioned. "Why are you complaining about_ real food _when there is a storm brewing outside?"

"... Well excuse me, princess." Wolf replied.

"Hey! That's my line!" Link hissed.

"Whatever... Hey, look. It's Pikachu." Wolf announced.

Said blonde gulped. "Uh... Hey guys. What's up?"

"So... Piks. You scared of a lil' storm?" Sonic snickered.

Pikachu whimpered, then frowned. "Shut up..."

He turned to Lucario. "Can I go back to my room?"

"No."

"...I tried."

The blonde sighed as he sat down next to Meta Knight and Wolf.

"I really don't wanna be here." The once yellow mouse stated as the thunder continued to roar.

"So what? You'd rather sulk inside your bedroom?" Wolf questioned.

"Yes. I'd rather go scaredy emo on all of you." Pikachu replied in a bored tone.

"Pikachu. You need to learn to face your fear." Meta Knight said.

"Like how you need to learn how to..." Pikachu started but the knight stopped him.

The blonde grumbled to himself as he fiddled with his food. He yelped, jumped out of his seat, and hid beneath the table when the thunder rang out.

"L-Lucario! C-Can I go back to my room, _now_!?" He squeaked.

Said smasher sighed. "You may."

Pikachu continued to shiver under the table, talking to himself. Lucario blinked.

"Can one of you guys carry Pikachu to his room?" He asked to Wolf, Yoshi, and Meta Knight. "I'd really appreciate it."

The three looked at each other.

"Not it!" Yoshi cried.

"U-Uh, not it...?!" Meta Knight rang, confused.

"Not... dang it." Wolf groaned. He sighed. "Fine. I'll carry the runt to his room."

"...I'm not a runt." Pikachu whimpered, finally coming out from under the table. He pulled his knees close to his chest, tears still filling his brown eyes. "I-I'm scared of thunder..."

Wolf frowned as he helped the blonde get off his feet, only for him to fall back on his behind.

"...Carry me." He said in a toneless voice.

"What? I'm not going to carry you!" Wolf hissed.

"Carry me." Pikachu repeated.

"Heck no!"

"CARRY ME."

"FINE!"

Wolf sighed as Pikachu slowly crawled on his back. The silver-haired smasher glared at the others, giving them the _laugh and I will murder you _look. He grumbled as he began to walk back to the blonde's room.

* * *

"There's one good thing about this day..." Yoshi stated.

Meta Knight cocked his head, as if to ask what Yoshi meant.

"We won't hear Pikachu's smartass remarks." He continued.

"That's why I'm here." Wolf muttered, twirling a pencil in his hand. When he released it, the writing utensil launched into the air and managed to stick to the cieling.

Red suddenly entered the living room. "Have you guys seen Pikachu and why is my pencil stuck to the cieling?"

Wolf blinked. "Well, Pikachu's moping in his room. And about your pencil... I don't know."

The Pokemon trainer sighed. "Still sulking in his room I see."

He turned around and trudged off.

"This storm seems to be getting the best of everyone." Meta Knight mused.

"I know." Yoshi groaned, burying his head in the couches cusions. "Matches have been banned, and no one wants to do anything. I'm bored!"

Wolf frowned. "Well, it can't get any worse."

Lightning outside flashed, and thunder boomed out.

That's when the lights went out. For a while, silence filled the house.

Then came the screams.

"FUCK!" Wolf cried.

"...Wait... Does this mean dinner's going to be delayed!?" Yoshi gasped.

"... Well... Sadly... Yes." Meta Knight replied.

_**-Month 1:Day 6 Ends. Month 1:Day 7 Begins-**_

"I APOLOGIZE FOR THE POWER BEING OUT." The Ancient Minister announced. "IT SHOULD BE BACK BY TOMORROW."

There was a chorus of boos.

"I KNOW, I KNOW. PLEASE COME DOWN. I ASSURE YOU, IT WILL COME BACK TOMORROW."

"Yeah right!" Falco hissed.

"We fucking wish!" Sonic continued.

"It needs to come back today!" Bowser roared.

"I KNOW ALL OF YOU ARE DISHEARTENED, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO DUE WITHOUT POWER UNTIL TOMORROW." The Ancient Minister finished, then left for his room.

"Well... this can't end well." Meta Knight said.

"I'll say." Wolf added. "I can't go a day without power."

"I need to play _**The Grinns Tale**_!" **(3) **Yoshi wailed. "And food! What about our food!?"

"What about heat? And bathing?" Meta Knight asked.

"FOOD!?" Yoshi cried.

"...I'm going to check on Pikachu."

The indigo-haired knight spun around and strolled off to the blonde's room. Other smashers ran up and down through the halls. There were whimpering sounds coming from the rooms of the younger smashers. Especially Pikachu's.

Meta Knight cleared his throat before knocking gently. "Pikachu. Are you alright, now?"

There was a sniffle. "I... I think. It was very cold last night. Why did the power go out?"

"The weather became too harsh."

"Oh... So, how's everyone else doing?"

"Well, everyone is complaining about there being no power. And the younger smashers are, uh... Hiding in their rooms."

"I-I see."

"...So are you coming out or what?!"

Meta Knight jumped. "W-Wolf?! Yoshi? When did you two get here?!"

"Few seconds ago." Yoshi said. "So, Piks. You gonna come out?"

Pikachu gulped and poked his head out the door. "Uh... Sure."

He looked around. "So, how long until we get power back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Fuck that shit!" The once mouse ran back into his room.

"Well we tried." Wolf muttered. "I'm just going to get bread."

"Plain bread?" Yoshi paused. "You don't like toast?... Oh, wait... I forgot."

"So what are we gonna do about blondie, here?" Wolf asked.

"We should just leave him alone." Meta Knight replied.

Wolf smirked. "Fine by me!"

He whistled as he trotted back to the kitchen. However, as soon as he entered it...

"Dude! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"HA! You can't catch me! YOU'RE TOO-"

"ZIP IT!"

Wolf frowned and walked out of the room.

"Weren't you going to get bread?" Yoshi asked him.

"I changed my mind." Wolf plainly said.

Yoshi cocked his head. He waddled to the kitchen. And when he entered, he saw Charizard and Squirtle hiding behind a counter, and Sonic taunting Fox, who was on the verge of wanting to strangle the once hedgehog.

_This is isn't good. _The green head thought.

"Uh... Guys? What's going on here?" He asked.

Fox exhaled. "Sonic here is being his usual self."

"What to ya mean by that?" The blue-head asked.

"Your ego is showing!" Squirtle piped up.

"You know, you two can cook for us while your at it." Charizard added, earning a slap from Squirtle.

"Sonic... You really need to stop acting to self-centered." Yoshi said. "It's kinda annoying."

"...What do you mean? I'm not self centered." Sonic complained.

"Yes you are!" Fox hissed. "Very self centered! I can't believe SEGA chose you!"

"They chose me cause I'm awesome!" Sonic replied.

Meta Knight finally appeared on the scene. He sighed at what he saw, and heard.

"Sonic. I'm afraid to admit that you are self-centered. You act disrespectful to others and don't seem to be concerned for them when they're in trouble." He explained.

The blue-haired smasher blinked. "O-Oh... So what?!"

"You're a selfish cruel jerk and you need to learn how to care for others." Meta Knight simply said.

Sonic frowned. "Okay, okay. I'll learn."

He whistled as he exited the kitchen. Fox groaned as soon as he left.

"God, I hate that guy!" He muttered before he departed the room.

Meta Knight turned to Charizard and Squirtle, asking them, "Aren't you guys supposed to be cooking?"

_Like a pro... _Yoshi mused.

The two now human Pokemon grumbled as they started to cook the portions.

* * *

Wolf slumped on the couch in the Game Room.

"Man. What I wouldn't give to get the power back." He muttered.

"I know! I need to be playing _**The Grinns Tale**_!" Yoshi whined. "My items are probably done crafting!"

"You wanna play your computer games? I need to play _**Okami**_, damn it!" Wolf added.

Pikachu then crawled into the room, blanket wrapped around his body.

"Why does it have to be so cold?" He complained.

"Well, the power's out so that means the heater is out." Wolf explained.

Pikachu cursed under his breathe, then sneezed. "Aw man..."

"I know. Tragic isn't it?" Wolf muttered.

Meta Knight sighed. "Well, on the bright side, the power will be back tomorrow."

Pikachu's face brightened. "R-Really? YES!"

"But we still have half a day to wait." Wolf pointed out.

The blonde groaned. "Damn it..."

"Oh, boo-hoo. Cry me a river."

"Ah-Ah...ACHOO!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Gesundheit." Meta Knight said.

"Th-Thank you. Achoo!"

"...Dude, you okay?" Yoshi asked the blonde.

"I... I think." Pikachu replied. "I just feel... Icky."

He sniffed. "I-I'm going back to bed."

"Piks, you're sick." Wolf stated.

"I know." Pikachu replied, voice sounding stuffy and hoarse. He trudged off to his room, sniffing and coughing.

"Who wants to make soup for our buddy?!" Yoshi cheered.

"I wish I could, but I need to check up on Kirby." Meta Knight replied.

The green-head looked at Wolf, as if he was asking the once lupine to make the bowl of soup for their friend.

"...No." He simply said.

"What? Dude, Pikachu's sick. The best thing we can do is make soup for him." Yoshi countered.

Wolf sighed. "Fine, fine. Jeez. What kind of soup? Cup of noodles? Ramen? Tomato? Chicken?"

"Chicken!"

"...Chicken it is."

* * *

Pikachu poked his head out of his blanket as he heard a knock at his door. "Co-ACHOO!... Come in."

Yoshi waddled in, along with Wolf, who was grumbling to himself, holding a bowl.

"Hey, Pikachu! You're feeling sick so we made you some soup." Yoshi announced.

The blonde smiled weakly. "O-Oh. Thank y-ACHOO! Thank y_-coughcough-_you."

Wolf settled the bowl on the bedside table. "No prob. You should give the thanks to Yoshi, though. I was forced to help."

"I-I undersACHOO! Understa_-coughcough-_Understand. It's okay, man. As long as y-ACHOO! You helped."

"Dude. Stop talking. Eat your soup. Sleep."

"...Yeah."

The other two smashers left the sick blonde alone.

"Wow. He didn't reject it." Yoshi remarked.

"You're not the only one who's shocked." Wolf muttered. "Look, let's just get something to eat."

* * *

"Kirby? Are you sure you're alright?" Meta Knight asked.

The pink-head nodded. "Y-Yes. I'll be okay."

"Are you afraid of storms?"

"N-NO!"

That's when the thunder came in, causing Kirby to scream and curl up.

"Yesyesyesyesyes!"

Meta Knight sighed. "Kirby. It is only a storm."

King Dedede grunted as he passed by. "Scardey cat."

The knight frowned. "Pay no attention to him, Kirby. Please calm down."

Kirby sniffed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's alright, Kirby. No need to feel like a burden. But you still need to learn how to face your fears."

The pink-haired smasher smiled before hugging the knight.

"Thanks, Meta Knight."

"Oh. Your welcome. Now,uh... You're kinda squishing me here."

"Me sorry!"

Kirby was grinned ear to ear, while Meta Knight simply returned the smile, but it was more weak.

"I understand. I suggest you grab a flashlight. Luckily, the power will be back tomorrow."

Kirby was becoming very excited. "Yay! No more monsters hiding in the dark! Time for lunch! Then dinner!"

* * *

Pikachu let out a breath of relief as he snuggled beneath his blankets. "Ah. Time to go to sleep. And I won't wake up until tomorrow."

On the other side of the room, the three smashers felt relieved.

"He's alright." Yoshi said.

"It's probably a common cold." Meta Knight added.

"Good. I don't wanna take care of a sick mouse." Wolf continued.

"... I'm hungry. Heard there's gonna be potatoes!" Yoshi cheered.

_**-Month 1:Day 7 Ends. Month 1:Day 8 Begins-**_

Yoshi quickly opened his eyes. He flicked the lights, and was glad to see that it was working. He then jumped out of the room.

"THE POWER'S BACK!" He cried, dancing.

* * *

**A/N: 2 and a half days in one chapter? Wow. This chapter mainly focused on the friendship portion.**

**(1)- I'm not a Charizard fan. Yeah. I said it. Come at me, fans. I'm not saying that he's a bad Pokemon, but he's just way to overrated and isn't the best/strongest Pokemon. So, expect me to be a jerk to this Pokemon in this story.**

**(2)- **_**Pokemon:The Power of One. **_**'Nuff said.**

**(3)- _The Grinns Tale _is a game on Kongregate.**


	15. Missing Electronics

**A/N: Last time, the power went out, but then it came back! Pikachu got sick, but managed to feel better. It is Day 8 of Month 1. I now return you to your "regularly schedule" **_**SSB **_**fanfic.**

* * *

Everyone in the house was prancing around in joy, then went to use their electronics. Yup. They didn't go to eat breakfast. They just went to use their electronics.

"I can finally go the the next floor in the_** Grinn's Tales**_!" Yoshi cheered, walking into the Game Room, hopping on the couch, laptop in his... lap. "So, Wolf. What're you doing?"

"Beating the last boss in _**Okami**_." The other smasher replied.

The green head looked behind the couch, and saw Pikachu on Kirby playing on both of their D.S's.

"What're you two do-"

"STOP SPAMMING LEAF BLADE ON ME!" Kirby cried.

"Hey, not my fault you can't handle my Sweeper Team." Pikachu replied. "And HEY! What the hell! I thought I killed your Mismagius!"

"Nope! Chuck testa!" Kirby grinned.

Yoshi blinked. "Nevermind. Alright, back to my... Who took my laptop?!"

He looked at Wolf, who was concetrating on his game.

"Why did you take my laptop?" Yoshi hissed.

Wolf frowned, not facing the other. "I didn't take your stupid laptop. And besides, isn't it actually Mario's?"

"So!? You took it!"

Wolf growled, and finally looked at the green-haired kid. "I did NOT take it! Now shut up so I can play my _**Oka**_- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY GAME!? YOSHI!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"SHUT UP!" Kirby and Pikachu settled their gaming systems down, and were glaring at the two. They turned around, only to face the others again, fuming.

"Hey! You took our video games!" The now blonde boy hissed.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The four turned their attentions to the entrance of the room, and saw a pissed of Meta Knight, whose mask was crooked. He cleared his throat before apologizing for his langauge.

"Now... What happened?" He asked.

"They took our games!" Kirby wailed.

"We did not! They're the ones who took _our _games!" Wolf hissed.

"We didn't!" Pikachu cried. "You took _ours'_!"

Meta Knight sighed. " Oh dear. Look, it's just a video game."

Wrong choice of words.

"Just a game? JUST A GAME!?" Pikachu hissed.

"IT IS NOT JUST A GAME. I'M PLAYING AS A WOLF GODDESS!" ...Uh, Wolf cried.

Again, Meta Knight sighed. "Alright. I'll get to the bottom of this mystery."

He strolled out of the room, and saw Red chasing Wario.

"You have my Gamecube! I know you do!" The Pokemon Trainer shrieked.

Wario grunted. "Wha?! Why are you blaming me?!"

"Cause you're a prime suspect! You're greedy!"

The indigo haired knight gulped, and adjusted his mask. _I don't want to do this..._

He shook his head. He decided to talk to every Smasher. He received results that were mostly the same. The Smashers lost their electronics and blamed others. Either that, or the same thing but with some fighting. Meta Knight gulped and managed to stop them. Well... A few. The rest, he got bounced back. His mask even fell off at some point, thanks to Charizard being a jerk to poor Squirtle. Things were beginning to get out of hand, leaving the Ancient minister to lock himself in his room. The indigo haired knight had to ask Yoshi, Pikachu, and Wolf to help, but the three were too busy bickering, and ended up getting into a tussle. Meta Knight had to break up the fight, but his mask flew off, so he had to slowly crawl away, and gave up on the three.

_Alright. Let's try to find some clues. _He thought.

"Okay. Who would want to take electronics from the Smashers?" He asked to himself.

He managed to come up with some names:

Wario, King Dedede, Charizard, and Sonic.

He started with the garlic-obsessed man. What he found was the man grumbling to himself, complaining about his phone missing.

Next was King Dedede, who was pissed off to have Meta Knight accuse him. He told the comtempt Smasher that his Gamecube and DS was missing. Meta Knight apologized and ran to Charizard.

Sadly, the once Pokemon said his Gameboy was stolen, and he was cooking.

Lastly was Sonic, but he, too, was missing an electronic, the SEGA Genesis.

Meta Knight sighed. "Alright. Let's recap. Wario is missing his cellphone. King Dedede is missing two gaming consoles, Charizard has his Gameboy missing and is busy cooking, and finally, Sonic's Sega Genesis is stolen. There's no one else I can ever think of. I hate to sound mean, but those four are the most logical suspects, unless I'm missing someone."

He started to consider Wolf, but then remembered his video game was stolen. However, he realized that this could be an excuse. He nodded to this thought, and searched for clues...

And had no luck.

"Okay, please Miss ThePokemonMage, may you make things easier for me?"

...Oh, you talking to me? Strange... I thought that it was Pikachu's job to do that. Fine. I'll make things easier. The Pokemon. There. Now, go back to the story and let me narrate!

"Thank you. Alright the Pokemon..." Meta Knight said. "I might as well check on Pikachu."

The indigo haired knight found the blonde who was still in the Game Room, bickering with Yoshi and Wolf.

"Pikachu? May I ask you something?" Meta Knight asked.

"NO!IFYOU'RETHINKINGTHATISTOLESOMETHIN G,IDIDN'T,NOWLEAVEMEALONE!" The bonde replied, words jumbled.

Meta Knight gulped. He already checked on Charizard, so he decided to go for Squirtle. He went to the kitchen, and found the light,blue-head cooking, meaning that he had no time to steal. Next was Ivysaur. The green-head said his DS and Gameboy Advanced was stolen. Lastly was Lucario and Jigglypuff. The pink head was whining about her mic missing, while Lucario didn't care about the electronics.

"Well, that didn't make things easy."

What do you want me to do?! You know what? Solve it yourself! I'm going to narrate, and you're going to solve the case! GO!

Meta Knight sighed. "Oh well."

He tried to think of reasons to why any of them would want to steal electronics and video games.

"Excuse, Meta Knight?"

Said smasher blinked, and turned to see Ivysaur.

"Well, Charizard could have a reason. Squirtle has a Gameboy Advance, and has _**Pokemon:FireRed**_, with a team consisting of all level one-hundreds. He could have done it out of jealousy." Ivysaur explained. "And Sonic, well, maybe to get revenge on this calling him a, ahem, jackass. King Dedede is obvious, so is Wario. Wolf could have a reason, too. Pikachu has _**Okamiden**_, the sequel to _**Okami**_. His _**Pokemon:White **_team is also balanced and levels eighty to ninety, especially due to his Zoroark and Samurott."

Meta Knight smiled. "Oh. Thank you, Ivysaur."

He turned around and ran off to the suspects, starting with Wolf. Of course, the once lupine did not approve, and spat out curse words, giving reasons to why he didn't steal Pikachu's DS. He said he already had a full level hundred team, and didn't want the sequel to a game he didn't beat yet. Meta Knight went to King Dedede, but he objected. He may be a jerk, but he's been feeling lonely lately. Wario, well... He may be greedy, but he just wanted money, seeing as his room had some wallets. Sonic was over people criticising him. Lastly was Charizard. Squirtle backed him up, saying that after his console was stolen, they went back to cooking.

The knight began to think of other smashers. He went back to Ivysaur, who suggested Falco and Fox, mainly stealing laptops and computers, like Yoshi's netflix which is covered with three stickers and had _**Happy Wheels **_on it, as well. The indigo haired male checked on the two, who both objected and said _their _laptops were missing. Ivysaur then suggested Snake, stealing video games and consoles, like Wolf's _**Okami **_and his _**Kirby's Epic Yarn **_, which was one hundred percent. But he, too, objected and said his electronics stolen.

Meta Knight cursed to himself, wandering back to the Game Room. Luckily, the three smasher in there had finally stopped arguing.

"I'm afraid I can't find find the culprit." He stated. "I found some reasons to why certain smashers might do such a thing, but had no luck."

Pikachu sighed. "Dang it!"

"How _did _you come up with those reasons, anyhow?" Wolf questioned.

"Well, Ivysaur. He told me that Charizard did it because He is jealous of Squirtle's Pokemon team, Sonic due to revenge, and you because you're jealous of Pikachu's video game _**Okamiden **_and his Pokemon team, which includes Zoroark and Samurott." Meta Knight explained. "He also said Fox and Falco, mainly stealing the laptops, like Yoshi's because it had _**Happy Wheels**_. He then accused Snake for stealing video games, like Wolf's _**Kirby's Epic Yarn **_which is a hundred percent."

Pikachu blinked. "Wait, how does he know about my Pokemon Team?"

"And how does he know I have _**Happy Wheels**_?" Yoshi asked.

"And how does he know I have one hundred percent on _**Kirby's Epic Yarn**_?" Wolf added.

Meta Knight blinked, then his jaw dropped. "Oh my god.

* * *

"IVYSAUR!"

Said smasher gulped and hid behind his bed. The door flew open, and in came many raging smashers, who pummled the once dinosaur-like Pokemon.

"B-But how did you figure it out?" He whimpered.

"Well, you gave some reasons to why a Smasher may have done it, but that information was too descriptive." Meta Knight said.

"YOU HAD IT COMING!" Pikachu cried.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Wolf continued.

"...Uh, sorry?... Oh shi-"

_**-Month 1:Day 8 Over. Month 1:Day 9 Begins-**_

"My back is still aching..." Ivysaur groaned, waddling into the dining room.

"YOU HAD IT COMING!" Pikachu hissed.

"You stole our electronics." Kirby whimpered.

"Yeah. Cause your obessions for them creep me out." Ivysaur grumbled.

"Guys, I hope you know our chances for living is lowered." Meta Knight stated.

"Hey, the sooner you guys leave the better." Samus said.

Wolf frowned. "Wow, thanks for the support."

"Who cares for support. I'm hungry." Sonic muttered. "Where's the food."

Squirtle then came. "Uh... It's gone."

* * *

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! Part 1 of this is over. Next part is being made as I speak. And Ivysaur was the one who stole the electronics! But who stole the food? Find out next time!**

**META KNIGHT! You're doing Pikachu's job!**


	16. Food Thief Who's Also A Kidnapper! Part1

**A/N: School's been a real bi-atch to me. Homework and tests and all that stuff. And also... I changed the title of the previous chapter.**

* * *

"...THE FOOD IS MISSING?!" Yoshi screeched.

"NO!" Kirby wailed. "THIS IS NOT OKAY!"

"We need food!" Sonic continued.

"We know." Squirtle said. "Calm do-"

"FOOD!" Yoshi screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Charizard screamed, who then recieved a slap to a face.

Squirtle cleared his throat. "The food suddenly disappeared. I don't know why or how. I just entered the kitchen, and it's gone!"

Pikachu frowned. "Well... How are we supposed to eat?"

"... Go out and buy food?" Fox suggested, head facedown on the dining table.

The blonde laughed, tugging the collar of his jacket. "Uh... What?"

"THAT'S ACTUALLY A GOOD IDEA." The Ancient Minister announced, suddenly appearing in the room. "PIKACHU, WOLF, YOSHI, META KNIGHT. GO GET FOOD."

"What?! Why us?!" Wolf hissed.

"YOU DARE DENY MY ORDERS?!" The Ancient Minister barked.

_..What the hell?! _Pikachu squeaked in his head.

"We'll retrieve the food. Don't worry." Meta Knight said. He glared at Wolf, and added, "Right?!"

Wolf frowned. "...Fine. Yoshi. Don't eat the food we get."

Said green-haired smasher laughed nervously, scratching his head, blinking his eyes.

"GOOD. NOW GO!"

"Where are we going to get food, exactly?"

"FRED MEYER!"

"...Okay...?" Pikachu replied.

"I WILL GIVE YOU THE MONEY TO PAY FOR IT."

* * *

"Okay... Let's look at the list..." Pikachu grubmled. "Uh... seven loafs of bread, ten pounds of tomatoes and lettuce, two pounds of potatoes, three bottles of ketchup and mustard..."

"... three bags of sugar, two bottles of vanilla, three bags of chocolate chips," Wolf continued, " two bags of ice, two liters of Coca Cola and Mountain Dew, a liter of Orange Soda and Sprite..."

"... Two rotisserie chicken, ham, gravy..." Yoshi added.

"... five containers of chocolate and vanilla ice cream, three cartoons of milk, and two canisters of whipped cream." Meta Knight finished.

"... DAMN! Are they cooking a feast or something?" Pikachu remarked.

"Let's just get this over with." Wolf muttered.

"I'll get the bread and stuff." The blonde said.

"Guess that means I'm getting the drinks, sugar, vanilla, and shit." Wolf said.

"So, I'm getting the meat?" Yoshi asked. The others nodded.

"And I'm retrieving the deserts." Meta Knight said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Pikachu cried."We'll meet at the entrance!" The blonde grabbed a cart and ran off.

"Oh dear..." Meta Knight groaned. "This is going to be long."

* * *

Pikachu plucked the loafs and threw them in the cart. He then trotted to the vegetables... and fruit... and carbohydrates to get the lettuce, tomato, and potatoes. He lastly grabbed the ketchup and tomatoes. He was about to walk to the cash register, when he heard some giggling behind him. The blonde blinked, and glanced over his shoulder. He saw a couple of girls laughing softly, whispering to each other. The females quickly looked at him, then went back to speaking to each other.

_Girls... _Pikachu thought.

"Um... Excuse me!"

Pikachu groaned, and looked at the girls. The one speaking was also a blonde.

"I was wondering about your hood... It has... Rabbit ears." She said.

Pikachu blinked. _What?!_

He reached behind to touch said hood, and the girls were right.

_...Wow. I never noticed it until Chapter 16, which is day nine. _He thought.

"Uh... Look. I gotta go..." He said.

"What's the food for?" The blonde girl asked.

"What are you doing tonight?" Another girl added.

"One: Not for you. Two: Not you." Pikachu said, before leaving the girl's in shock.

The blonde paid for the food, and already saw Yoshi standing at the entrance. Guess he took only seven minutes to retrieve said food.

* * *

Wolf dumped the supplies in the cart, grumbling to himself. He slowly pushed it, too lazy to to go at a face pace. He then stopped when he heard a small giggle. It belonged to a female wearing a pink tanktop and booty shorts.

"Hey, handsome. You eating that food alone?" She said seductively.

"No... I'm eating with my friends. Now leave me alone." Wolf snarled shoving her out of the way. The girl huffed, stomping her foot and finally walking away.

_Stupid flirters... _Wolf thought as he approached the register.

* * *

Meta Knight patiently waited in the line. Then there was the sound of uncontrollable laughter. He saw a group of boys, pointing at him and laughing. The contempt knight ignored it, not the least bit bothered by it. He went through the payment and met up with the others. Well... almost all of them. Pikachu wasn't present.

"... You're wondering where blondie is?" Wolf questioned. Meta Knight nodded.

"He got pulled away by what I could only assume are fangirls." Yoshi added.

A screech came running toward their direction, and then came Pikachu.

"LET'S GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO!" He screamed, pulling his rabbit-eared hood over his head, and pushing his cart.

The other males blinked, confused, then followed.

* * *

"We're back..." Pikachu groaned, scratching his head, plopping the food on the kitchen counter.

"Oh! You got the food!" Squirtle exclaimed.

"No shit..." Charizard muttered. "Anyway... Good job."

"...Your welcome!" Wolf hissed.

Squirtle blinked. "Huh?... Uh... Thanks?"

Yoshi frowned. _You gotta be kidding me..._

Meta Knight sighed. "Well... We'll just leave you and the food."

The four walked out of the kitchen, groaning.

"So, who here almost got attacked by girls?" Pikachu asked. The other three raised their hands.

"Fangirls..." Wolf groaned. "Stupid fangirls..."

"We should just refer to them as girls and not fangirls." Pikachu said.

"Why's that?" Yoshi questioned.

Pikachu glanced left and right. "You'll piss _her _off."

"...Who?" Meta Knight asked.

Pikachu gulped. "_Her_!"

Damn right, Piks. You better not call me, the author, a fellow fangirl, stupid.

The blonde gulped once more. "L-Let's just wait for the food to be done... Okay?"

"But... who's this she?" Yoshi was still curious.

"You know what?! NEVERMIND!" Pikachu hissed. "Forget it."

"WHERE THE HELL DID IT GO!?"

The four smashers jumped, screaming. They then ran back to the kitchen, where they saw a worried Squirtle and an angered Charizard.

"The food's gone! AGAIN!" Squirtle sobbed.

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Charizard screamed.

"Wait... the food's gone?!" Yoshi cried. "N-OW! WHAT THE HECK, PIKACHU!?"

"Dude... Stop it." The blonde said. "Your obsession with food is starting to scare the ever living shit out of me."

"Well excu-"

"SHUT UP!... We gotta find out who took it."

"...Kirby?"

"Kirby!"

Meta Knight blinked. "Kirby? I refuse to believe such a thing."

"Dude, he's a glutton, so it makes sense." Pikachu explained. "Yoshi couldn't have done it, cause he's right here."

"What about Wario?" Wolf said. "He's a greedy fatass."

"...Alright. Yoshi and I will question Kirby, while you and Meta Knight will question Wario." Pikachu planned. "Deal? Good! Let's go, Yoshi."

"OBJECTION!" Wolf cried.

"NO." Pikachu said sternly. "This is _**Smash Bros**_. Not _**Phoenix Wright**_." **(A/N: Oh, Pikachu...)**

"Well, ex-"

"NO!"

* * *

"Kirby, can we talk to you?" Pikachu asked.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T TAKE THE FOOD!" The pink-head shrieked.

Yoshi blinked. "You sure?"

"Y-Yes! I'm sure! You want proof? My stomach is growling! Hear it!"

"What?!"

"LISTEN TO MY STOMACH GROWL!"

"Alright, alright! We'll listen!

The two leaned close to the pink-head's stomach. And it was growling.

"See! I-I haven't had any food!" Kirby cried. "I'M STARVING!"

He then curled up into a ball, crying.

"...We're gonna calm him down, right?" Yoshi questioned.

"Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

"Wah?! You think it's me just because I'm fat?!" Wario scoffed. "I have nothing to do with the missing food!"

Wolf frowned. "Yeah, right!"

"I did not! Do you see any food in this room?! NOPE!"

"Where are you hiding it!?"

"NOWHERE!"

Meta Knight gulped. "Okay, okay, okay! We were wrong! We'll leave!"

The masked smasher grabbed Wolf and dragged out of the room, who was howling **(A/N: Ya see what I did there?) **and kicking.

* * *

Pikachu tossed the baseball around, bored. And hungry. It was almost dinner, and everyone in the house was starving. And, of course, blaming innocent smashers. Pretty soon, one of them is going to go insane.

Yoshi looked like he was about to go crazy. He was even resorting to eating paper. And dirt.

Pikachu wondered about the fruits and vegetables, but Pit reveals that they were plucked away. The blonde cursed, as he stomped to his room, angered.

_**-Month 1:Day 9 Over. Month 1:Day 10 Begins-**_

Pikachu walked into the dining room, and no one was there, indicating that the food was still missing. He decided to sit down anyway, playing with the utensils.

"Arceus, I'm hungry." He groaned, irritated, banging his head on the table. He lifted it, and blinked at what he saw. A folded note.

He looked around, confused. No one was around. He picked it up, and opened it.

**The Thief walks right in the open.**

Pikachu cocked his head. "...What?"

He scanned the area. "Who... What... When..."

He sighed and hopped out of his seat, trudging to his room, where he found another note. His eyes widened.

"...The fuck?!"

He looked at what it said.

**The Thief is one of you.**

"... What the hell does that mean! Of course he's one of us!" Pikachu hissed to particulary no one.

"Hey, shut up!"

...Did you just tell me, the author to shut up!?"

"Sorry! I'll focus on the story."

Pikashu sighed. "Alright. Theif walks in the open and is one of us... The hell does that mean?!"

He left his room to look for Meta Knight, Wolf, and Yoshi. They were all moping in their rooms, and a few other smashers were doing the same. The Ancient Minister sent Squirtle and Charizard to get food, but when they got back, it got stolen. So once Pokemon decided to screw it and watch TV. Pikachu investigated the kitchen, and sure enough, he saw another note. It was in the sink. He ripped it from the area.

**Don't look at the obvious ones.**

Pikachu scratched his head. _Huh... It appears I have an anonymous helper. Alright I should take his advice._

"Alright. The thief is one of us... Hm... Must mean he transformed like me! Alright!" Pikachu pumped his fist.

"Easy! Now... Who's not obvious...?"

_Uh... Meta Knight... Meta Knight... Only Meta Knight!_

He cracked his fists. "Meta Knight, you are so dead."

* * *

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Pikachu." The masked knight said.

"Bullshit! You're the least obvious! You're the one who people would least expect!" Pikachu hissed.

"Pikachu, I swear that I'm not the Food Thief."

Said blonde frowned. "You swear on your life?"

"I swear on my life."

Pikachu sighed. "Fine..."

He slowly walked into the halls, muttering to himself, about to scream and go insane again, when-

"OW! What the hel-Oh! It's another note!... Attached to a rock."

He shook his head. "I'm not gonna ask... Alright. What does it say?"

**He Is Not A Villian**

Pikachu crumpled up the note and stuffed it in his jean pocket. "I give up!"

The blonde, angrily, stomped off into the Game Room, where Fox, Falco, and Wolf were playing _**Castle Crashers**_. Kirby was also there, playing on his DS, along with Toon Link. Ike was on his laptop, muttering to himself.

"Damn it, how many takes can these crystals take?! Fuck!" Wolf hissed.

"Dude, just shut up and we'll beat him!" Fox snapped.

"Can you two stop arguing and help me out?" Falco said, sounding bored.

"Shut up!" Fox snarled.

"Oh, look. The Game Over screen." The once anthro-falcon replied.

"Screw this, I'm gonna take a nap." Wolf muttered, leaving the room, a grumbling Fox soon following.

Pikachu blinked before sitting right next to Falco.

"Dude... I'm hungry."

"I know, Pikachu. Everyone is and why are you stroking my head?"

Pikachu shrugged as he ran his fingers through the dark blue-red streaked hair. "When I get bored, I tend to do weird things."

"Like touching people's hair?"

"Yup."

"I think hunger is getting to you."

"I know."

Pikachu stood up, stretching. "I just hope the theif is caught."

"Maybe the thief is just pulling mind games on us." Falco muttered.

_Mind games... _Pikachu mused.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well... Uh... I'm not sure. Just something that popped in my mind."

"Mind games...? That's it! I need to use my mind! Thanks, Falco!"

"...Uh... No problem...?"

Pikachu gleefully left the room, trying to find more notes. However, by the time night fell, he found nothing. So he decided to sleep.

_**-Month 1:Day 10 Over. Month 1: Day 11 Begins-**_

"Alright... Thief walks right in front of us, turned into a human like me and the others , is not obvious, and is not a villian." Pikachu said. "Okay... Who fits such a description?"

He sighed. "Man. I can't find anyone who fits such a description. This is so complicated! I CAN'T-YOW!... The heck...? Another note? What now?"

**You're an idiot. The thief is right in front of you.**

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT-and I am talking to paper... Alright. I still don't get it... But... Right in front of me... Right in front of-GAH!"

Pikachu whited out!... See what I did there?... Alright. I'll move on.

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Blondie around?" Wolf asked. "I last saw him yesterday."

"Same here." Yoshi said.

"...Meta Knight. We're going to look for him, right?"

Said smasher nodded. "Yup.

"So... Where are we going to start?" Yoshi questioned.

"Doesn't the mansion have a basement and an attic?" Wolf said.

Meta Knight blinked. "I'm not sure. If it does, it's too obvious."

"Then where are we suppo-YEOW! My head!"

"...Wolf? You okay and why is there a rock on your head?"

Meta Knight plucked said rock, and noticed there was a note attatched to it.

**The Kidnapper of Pikachu is also the Food Thief. Look North.**

"...What?" He asked out loud.

Yoshi and Wolf peered over his shoulder, reading the note.

"Who wrote this?" Wolf quizzed.

"Someone who is helping us?" Yoshi replied. "But who is this someone? Hm..."

"It's says to look North." Meta Knight said.

"So let's look North."

"Let's... Wait... Does that mean there's actually an attic in the mansion?!"

"I... guess. Let's split up."

* * *

_Where am I...? And why can't I move?! Heck, why can't I talk! Why can't I see?!_

Pikachu tried to move, but realize it was futile.

_DAMN IT! Guys, please come! I could use your help!_

"What am I gonna do?" A voice asked, pacing around the captured mouse, who twitched.

"Man, I'm so dead... It's alright, though. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone. I just... uh... Man, I'm dead!"

_Where have I heard that voic before? _Pikachu thought.

"Uh, look, Pikachu. Um... I, er, I'm sorry about this, but I had no choice. I think I'm just gonna go."

Pikachu screamed through the gag, furious. _Don't you leave me here, asshole!_

The sound of a door closing filled his ears.

_God fucking damn it. Why did I have to get kidnapped? By a food thief?! Damn it, you guys better come rescue me fast!_

He sighed. _Where the hell am I, anyway? It's cold here..._

He tried to move again, and he also tried to use his moves to set himself free. Of course, he failed.

_Well shit. I've been kidnapped. And I'm starving. Damn it. Where the hell are they?!_

* * *

"Split up... What a great idea... How are we supposed to find Pikachu like this? We don't even have any way to contact each other." Wolf grumbled.

"This...is bull cr-YARGH!"

The once lupine was knocked out, dizzy.

"...Er... Sorry, Wolf.

* * *

"I haven't seen Pikachu. And the Ancient Minister said there is no attic." Meta Knight explained to Yoshi.

The green-head gulped. "And Wolf's gone missing, too!"

"What?!" Meta Knight was shocked.

"What are we gonna do! It's already late! We have no food and two of our friends are kidnapped!"

Meta Knight gulped. "This is not good... We need another n-Ow!"

"Hey, another note! Let's see what it says!"

**You idiots. Carefully look North! Read between the lines!**

"Read?" Yoshi questioned.

_**-Month 1:Day 11 Over. Month 1: Day 12 Begins-**_

_... So... I'm not the only one who got kidnapped... _Pikachu thought.

"Uh... Pikachu? Can you talk?" Wolf asked, awkward tone in his voice.

Pikachu made muffled sounds to indicate that he was gagged.

"Thought not... Did you see the kidnapper's face?"

The blonde made a growling noise.

"Damn it."

* * *

**A/N: Pikachu and Wolf got kidnapped by a food thief! No!**

**... Um.. Er... So... Who do think is the kidnapper? Who do you think is sending the notes? Find out next time! (God, I suck at this!)**


	17. Food Thief Who's Also A Kidnapper! Part2

**A/N: I made some mistakes in the previous chapter, so I did some editing of it. And I just realized that the previous chapter had four days in it... ANYWAY... Let's move on. In this chapter, Meta Knight (and Yoshi) are trying to find our kidnapped smashers! And the one behind it! And the one helping our smashers solve this mystery!**

* * *

"... So... It's really cold in here..." Wolf said.

"No fe." Pikachu's voice was muffled.

"...No fe...? Wait... I forgot... You're gagged."

"Duhf!"

"Well, at least I can talk... But I can't see."

"Oh boof hoef!"

"Dude, I can't undestand a word you're saying."

Pikachu growled when the sound of the door opening filled the room.

"Uh... Hey, guys." It was the kidnapper!

"EY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Wolf hissed.

"You think I'm actually gonna tell you?!"

Pikachu screamed through the cloth covering his mouth, angered.

"Wait, you don't recognize my voice?"

...

The thief/kidnappper laughed. "Oh, god... Man, both of you are idiots."

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU BITCH!" Wolf barked. "I SWEAR, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Well, too bad!"

"HEY! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

_**-SLAM-**_

Wolf sighed. "Damn it..."

"Nif oh, Wol."

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

"Are you sure there's no attic?" Yoshi asked.

"YES, I AM SURE. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU MUST SOLVE THIS ON YOUR OWN OR FACE YOUR SOON-TO-BE DEATH."

The Ancient Minister angrily pushed the two out of his room, and slammed the door behind him.

"...What are we gonna do?!" Yoshi wailed.

Meta Knight looked through the small notes. "Look North... I'll be right back."

"Wait! Don't leave me! What if I get kidnapped?!"

"You won't. Just stay put, got it?"

"G-Got it..."

Yoshi gulped as the masked Smasher walked away, shaking, hoping he won't be captured by the Food Thief. He yelped when he heard a thump coming from the direction Meta Knight walked to.

"...Help..." Yoshi squeaked before he blacked out.

* * *

Meta Knight tapped the pencil against his mask.

"Okay, let's see... North... According the Melee Rejects, they said there is no attic or no hidden cave on a hidden cliff that near the Smash Mansion. Looking at the map, outside and inside, there is no possible hidden room." He explained to himself. He sighed.

"Better check up on Yoshi..."

The masked knight waled to where he left the green-head, and was shocked to see that he was gone.

"... Oh no..." He said. "This is bad."

* * *

"Well... Uh... This can't be good." Yoshi whimpered.

"Wef af leaf you caf tof." Pikachu growled.

"What?" The green-head asked.

"Yoshi, there's a cloth over blondie's mouth." Wolf explained.

"So... You guys gonna forgive me for this if I get caught, right?" The thief/kidnapper asked.

"Masaka! Anata yūkai-han!" Yoshi hissed. _**(1)**_

"...What?" Wolf was confused.

"Well... I'm just gonna leave..." The thief/kidnapper stated.

"Caf yoof taf thif gag off?"

The thief/kidnapper shrugged, and complied, ripping the gag off.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Pikachu snarled before the snatcher left them in the cold room.

"Damn it..." The blonde growled, fuming.

"What are we gonna do?! There's no food and we've been kidnapped!" Yoshi sobbed.

"Dude, calm down. We still have Meta Knight." Wolf said.

"... Are you actually looking on the bright side?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Well, so far, you've been acting like a smart ass. Like me."

"So? This story needs friendship, right?" Wolf asked.

"HEY! THAT'S MY JOB!" Pikachu hissed.

* * *

Meta Knight propped himself against the big tree in front of the vegetable patch.

"Alright... Let's think for a sec... The only valuble note I have is to look North. What does that mean...?"

He sighed, bowing his head. He looked up, and saw a paper attached to a string which was dangling from a branch. A little bit confused, he tugged it off, and read it.

**It's hidden beneath the wood.**

"Hidden beneath the wood? Well... It's obvious."

Then came a paper airplane. Meta Knight looked around, but only saw birds. He blinked, but nevertheless, he read the note.

**Listen at night, for it is safe. Watch out during the day, though, for it is dangerous.**

"...At night, I should listen for it is safe, but watch out during daylight... Okay. Makes sense." He cleared his throat. "It's day, so I should stay under the radar."

He then heard the sound of a twig breaking.

_Uh-oh... I better run!_

The knight then bolted away, hearing footsteps follow. He glanced over his shoulder, but saw no one. He looked forward, and, again, no one was there, but footsteps still followed him.

He then made it to the mansion, panting, and the footsteps following him stopped.

_Whew... I'm safe... For now..._

"Okay. I better look up and beneath the wood."

The knight headed for the stairs, unknown that the mysterious helper who was hiding beneath a couch.

"Man, I'm surrounded by idiots."

* * *

"God, I'm hungry!" Yoshi complained.

"We know! All of us are!" Wolf hissed.

"But we have a bigger problem... WE'RE KIDNAPPED." Pikachu cried.

"I don't wanna be kidnapped." Yoshi whimpered.

"No one does, runt!" Wolf snapped.

"Runt?!" Yoshi barked.

"Can both of you shut up? I'm trying to think here!" Pikachu growled. He exhaled. "Now... How can we get out of these ropes without our skills? Hm... Ah... No, that won't work... Maybe..."

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE." Wolf groaned.

"Nothing is impossible!" Pikachu squeaked.

"For the love of Fawful, please don't say that!" Yoshi whined.

Pikachu sighed. "Well, I just wanted to make the situation more... brighter?"

"...Just go back to thinking. But not out loud." Wolf said.

* * *

Meta Knight carefully examined the walls, getting odd glances from the others. He, sadly, found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Curses." He muttered, shaking his head. He went to his room, and found a note propped on his bed.

He let out a sigh of relief as he plucked it.

**There are two.**

"... Well... That's not good." He turned around, and yelped when he saw another note, attached to a string dangling from the cieling.

_Who keeps writing these?!_

He nervously snatched the hanging note.

**Look above the lanterns.**

_...Lanterns? _Meta Knight was confused. _There are no lanterns in here... Are there?_

He scratched his head, and adjusted his mask, thinking about where the lanterns could be located.

He sighed. _Can't seem to figure it out._

"Alright... So there are actually two thieves... Who are also kidnappers..." He gulped. "And it's night... So I'm safe... For now."

_**-Month 1:Day 12 Over. Month 1: Day 13 Begins-**_

Meta Knight catiously walked through the halls. "Okay... I have to be careful. I don't want to get caught. I need to find these lanterns before I get caught."

He entered the dining hall, and saw the smashers chasing Squirtle and Charizard, who both already looked like they were already beaten up. Half of Squirtle's hair was ripped off, Charizard had his pants ripped off. The two were screeching like school girls, trying to not get killed by hungry smashers, who probably assumed they took the food. The once Pokemon were chased out of the dining room.

Meta Knight simply sighed and shrugged it off. He sat down, thinking to himself. He thought about giving up.

...And that's when he _looked up_. And saw...

"Th-The lanterns!"

That's when he got knocked out.

* * *

"Well... This can't be good." Pikachu said.

"I can't believe you, Meta Knight, got kidnapped!" Wolf added.

Said smasher sighed. "I... I apologize. I failed you all."

"Oh, it's alright. We're going to starve to death at some point." Yoshi stated.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Thief/Kidnapper 1 muttered.

"We're so dead." Thief/Kidnapper 2 groaned.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Pikachu hissed.

"I AM SO GONNA RIP OUT YOUR ORGANS!" Wolf growled.

"...Ouch." Thief/Kidnapper 2 said.

"...Why did you kidnap us, anyway?!" Yoshi hissed. "Heck, is it even necesarry?!"

"Uh... Yes?" Thief/Kidnapper 1 replied.

Then there was a bang at the door.

"Alright. COME OUT! Since those idiots couldn't figure it out, I have to butt in!" A voice growled.

"OH SHIT." Thief/Kidnapper 2 wailed.

"You told!?" Thief/Kidnapper 1 hissed.

"Nope. You said I can't t_alk _about it. Nor could I write. In a clear context. So I wrote it an a crytpic way."

Pikachu cocked his head. _Where have I heard these voices before?!_

The door was close to being bought down.

"What're we gonna do, what're we gonna do?!" Thief/Kidnapper 1 whimpered.

"...Get killed?" Wolf suggested, smirking.

That's when the door fell.

"CRAP!" The two thieves/kidnappers screeched.

"Time to get your butts kicked!"

"NO!"

The floor rumbled as the mysterious man started to pummel the kidnappers slash food thieves.

Yoshi gulped. _Well... This is odd..._

Pikachu squirmed through the bonds holding him. _I hope this guy is on our side!_

Meta Knight sighed. "This might take a while."

""I don't care. As long as those bastards get their just deserts." Wolf muttered.

The sounds of painful screams turned to painful groans. The cloth covering the four smashers' eyes were removed to reveal...

"Falco?! What are you doing here?!" Pikachu was bewildered.

"Saving your hungry asses, that's what." The blue-haired-red streaked smasher plainly replied.

"Then... Then... Who took us... And the food?!" Yoshi asked.

Falco stepped aside, showing a beaten Sonic and Fox.

"...Falco." Wolf growled.

"Hm?"

"Can you untie me... SO I CAN BEAT THESE ASSHOLES!?"

"...Alright."

* * *

Pikachu gobbled down the potatoes. He exhaled when he felt his stomach get filled. He turned to the smasher with the dark blue hair, the simple red streak matching it.

"So, Falco. You placed those notes. For us?" The blonde asked.

Said smasher nodded. "Yup."

"...Why didn't you tell us in a simpler way?!" Wolf hissed.

"Well, our food thieves made a deal with me. They give me food as long as I didn't _speak or write _of it. In a _clear _context. So, I wrote in a _cryptic _context." Falco explained.

"At least we have our food back." Meta Knight said.

"Hey, what's gonna happen to Fox and Sonic?" Yoshi asked.

* * *

"IT'S TIME YOU TWO HEAR YOUR PUNISHMENTS. YOUR CHANCES OF LIVING ARE GREATLY LOWERED." The Ancient Minister announced.

Sonic cursed under his breath. "Okay..."

Fox gulped. "S-So... What's our second punishment?"

"YOU HAVE SERVE EITHER PIKACHU, WOLF, YOSHI, META KNIGHT, OR FALCO." The Ancient Minister replied.

"How about neither?" Sonic suggested.

"NO! YOU MUST CHOOSE ONE. OR I HAVE TO CHOOSE!"

"...We'll take Pikachu." Fox said.

Sonic sighed. "...Yeah. We'll take the blonde."

* * *

**A/N: Not much suspense and build up, but who cares? I don't! Go ahead and criticize me for it. *sighs* I just wanted to publish it before I get back to homework, school, and all that educational stuff. I need to mention that in this fic, all the months have 31 days. I'm just to lazy to think which months to choose. I also need to write a Halloween Fic...**

**(1)-Yoshi said, "No way! You kidnapper!**


	18. Sadistic Meta Knight! Part 1

**A/N: Alright guys. Here ya go. New chapter. Yay! Anyhow... I hope you enjoy it... Yeah. I know, it took me a long time to get this. Shut it. Oh, and, remember how I said Pikachu wasn't the only one to snap? Well... We're about to find out who else will snap. (And, to Codename SNEAK, I wa slightly confused about your review, so I searched you up and PM you. If you're too lazy to check it out, I'll allow you to use the idea, as long as you say that you that you, uh, got inspiration from my story and also mention that I allowed you to use the idea.) Let's move on, now!**

* * *

"So, you guys have to be my... servants?" Pikachu asked.

Sonic frowned. "...Yeah."

Fox sighed. "The Ancient Minister ordered us to."

Pikachu grinned. "Oh yeah. This gonna be good!"

Meta Knight backed away. _Oh dear..._

Wolf chuckled. "This _is _gonna be good."

Yoshi gulped. "This can't end well."

The blonde snapped his fingers. "Sonic, get my buddies and I some drinks. Do it in... three minutes. Fox... You can choose whatever baked treats to get us."

"Hey! How come he gets an easy job?!" Sonic whined.

Sparks appeared on Pikachu's fingertips. "You _dare _to complain to me?"

"Uh... No! Sorry! I'll get your drinks!" The blue-head cried, running into the kitchen.

Fox blinked. "So... You want me to choose?"

Pikachu nodded. "Don't care what you choose. Go. Take your time."

"Uh... okay?"

Pikachu smiled as the once fox ran off.

"Pikachu? You're not going to go crazy with power, are you?" Meta Knight asked.

The blonde shook his head. "Pfft! Really, now? Why would you say that? I'm not some crazy tyrant. Come on. Where's your brain?"

Meta Knight sighed. "Y-You're right. How foolish of me."

"...So you're not gonna... torture your servants?" Wolf questioned.

Pikachu slapped him. "Dude! What's wrong with you?! I'm not a sadist!"

Yoshi cocked his head. "You sure-OW!"

The green-head slumped on the floor, clutching his sides. "W-Was it really neccesary to kick me in the ribs?!"

The blonde frowned as Yoshi slowly got up. "I'm not a sadist. And they're only going to be my servants for... a day... I think."

Sonic then came in, holding bottles of soda. "H-H-Here are your drinks..."

The four took them, and the blue-haired male fell down, exhausted. Few seconds later, Fox came in, carrying cookies.

Pikachu smiled. "See? I ain't hurting them... And I am NO sadist... By the way... How long are you guys serving me?"

"However long you want." Fox explained.

"Sounds good to me! You'll serve me today! I'm a nice guy!" Pikachu said. "Alright! You guys can take a break!"

"R-Really?" Sonic squeaked.

"Yup! Uh... A 30 minute break! Enjoy!"

"WOO-HOO! _**HALO**_, HERE I COME!" The once hedgehog cheered, running off to his room.

Fox sighed. "Uh... Thanks, man..."

Pikachu smiled. "No problem! Now, go! Take your break!"

Meta Knight blinked. "Wow, Pikachu. How nice of you."

The blonde smirked. "See! I'm a nice guy!"

Wolf snorted. "Yeah. For now... Sadist."

Pikachu frowned and wanted to slap him, but refrained himself. He exhaled a few times and counted to ten to calm himself down.

"I am NOT a sadist. _You're _the sadist." He simply stated.

The once lupine growled. _I'm the sadist?!_

Yoshi laughed. "It _is _true."

The green-head blinked, and gulped when he saw Wolf giving him the death glares. Yoshi whimpered before running off to hide somewhere.

"You are a sadist!" Pikachu hissed.

"Am not!"

"Uh, yeah you are!"

"Prove it."

"Remember what you did to F-" _**(1)**_

"SHUT UP."

"HA! PROOF! I got ya!"

Wolf growled. "S-So?"

Meta Knight sighed, and picked up his book, trying to shut out the arugments.

"What you did proves that you're sadistic!" Pikachu cried.

"So what?! That's all you got." Wolf snapped. "No other proof?"

Pikachu blinked. "Well... Uh... You once battled me and you said it was enjoyable. Especially when you tried to shoot me off the edge!"

"And?"

"What you did to F-"

"I know!"

Meta Knight stiffened, burying his head deep in his book. _Just ignore them, Meta Knight._

"Ah-ha! So you admit to your sadism." Pikachu was grinning.

Wolf snarled. "NO!"

"Wolf's a sadist!" Pikachu cried, and got a slap from Falco.

The two started bickering, steaming. Meta Knight growled, burying his head deeper in his book. _Block them out..._

However... Our poor knight failed. The arguement got louder, and more annoying. And the knight couldn't take it anymore. He closed his book, and slammed it on the table. He stood up, lashed his sword out, and cut the book, along with the table, in half, causing the two to stop their bickering. Meta Knight was breathing heavily. Hell, he sounded as if he was growling.

"You know... I tried to block out the arguments. I tried." He stated. "I _really _did. But now..."

He looked at the two. And instead of golden eyes, he had red eyes.

"I can't stand it anymore!"

He lunged at Pikachu and Wolf, and both evaded in time, shocked. I mean, if a calm, collected friend of yours snapped, you'd be shocked, too!

Meta Knight panted. "Fight me!"

Pikachu squeaked and ran off to hide. Wolf frowned.

"Alright, Meta Knight. Calm down." He said, trying to keep his cool.

Sadly, he couldn't keep for long. Why? Meta Knight's now red eyes glowed. From his cape, he magically pulled out a Smash Ball. Wolf gulped and high tailed it, trying to find Pikachu, while trying to avoid Meta Knight. The silver-haired smasher managed to find a closet, where Pikachu was also hiding. Along with Fox and Sonic.

"Why do we have to hide with you, again?" Sonic asked. "I thought we were taking a break."

"You are... Uh... Were! But right now, Meta Knight wants to kill me." Pikachu explained.

"Along with me." Wolf added.

"...So, why does he wanna kill you?" Fox questioned.

"He snapped." The blonde simply said. "Cause he got tired of our arguments."

"Basically, because of your arguments, you caused a knight to lose his mind and attack you with no mercy?" The blue-head was stunned.

"Yup." Wolf replied, shaking his head. "Ha, ha... We're gonna die."

The sounds of footsteps silenced them. And guess who the owner of said footsteps is?

"Pikachu... Wolf... Come out." Meta Knight growled demonicly.

The two smashers whimpered, and cowered.

"I know you're here. Both of you." The masked knight hissed. "Come out. I can sense your spirits."

_Please don't us, please don't find us. _Pikachu was shivering in fear, while Wolf tried to stay calm.

The footsteps faded, and the four took a breath of relief before stepping out of the closet. Too bad that they were greeted by the smasher they were hiding from. Meta Knight evily smirked behind his mask.

"...SHIT!" Pikachu cried before he and Wolf ran off, leaving Sonic and Fox alone.

"Hey! Don't leave us!" The two hollered.

"Fox... Sonic..." Meta Knight growled.

"... Please don't kill me!" The blue-head whimered.

"Oh, I won't." The knight said in somewhat pleasant voice. "As long as you stay out of way and not tell anyone that I'm going to _kill Pikachu and Wolf_."

"Deal!" Fox said.

* * *

Pikachu and Wolf hid in the bathroom cupboard.

"I hope he doesn't find us." The blonde whimpered.

"I swear, this reminds me _**Au Oni**_." Wolf muttered. _**(2)**_

Pikachu nodded, but froze when the bathroom door opened. Pikachu was shivering in fear, praying that Meta Knight wouldn't find them. Sadly, the door opened, but luckily, it was Meta Knight. It was Yoshi.

"Oh! Yoshter! It's only you." Pikachu sighed.

The green head nodded. He looked around before asking, "Can I hide with you guys?"

The two blinked, as if to question why.

Yoshi gulped. "M-Meta Knight wants my head."

"... You, too?" Wolf asked.

"I don't even argue that much!" Yoshi wailed.

"Ssh! He'll find us!" Pikachu hissed.

Yoshi nodded and hopped in the cupboard, and luckily there was enough room to fit all three.

"So we're just gonna hide in the bathroom until Meta Knight regains his sanity?" Yoshi asked.

Pikachu nodded. "Yup! Good plan, neh?"

"Stop using _neh _, it's getting annoying." Wolf groaned.

"What do you mean?!" Pikachu snapped. "I haven't been using the word!"

"Guys, be quiet!" Yoshi begged. "I'm too young to die!"

Suddenly, a blade came running through the cupboard, and it's a good thing it didn't cut any of the three hiding smashers.

"Hiding from a match? Cowards!" Meta Knight sneered.

The three yelped and ran off, the knight chasing them. Now, you're probably wondering why they're not fighting back. Well, they are getting chase by a friend. A friend who is usually calm and respectful A friend whose personality did a total 180, and now has a twisted, sadistic personality. Not to mention that the friend is very skilled and powerful. Imagine that skill and strength, but insane. And it also no wonder that the others aren't even bothering to stop Meta Knight.

Wolf was running ahead from the other two. Pikachu was on full panic mode, muttering a couple of words. Mostly gibberish. Yoshi was wailing, completely scared. Meta Knight, of course, was completely insane, swinging his sword around like a maniac.

"Stop running and face me!" He cried.

"Hell to the no!" Pikachu screamed.

"I seriously don't wanna die, so no thank you!" Wolf continued.

"MARIO!" Yoshi wailed.

"Mario isn't here to help!" Meta Knight hissed.

"L-Lucario?" Pikachu squeaked.

"Not him either." The chaser was grinning behind his mask.

"Fox? Falco?" Wolf screamed.

"Sorry. No one is going to help you three." Meta Knight snarled.

The three shrieked, trying to find a hiding place. They managed to outrun Meta Knight, and decided to hide in Pikachu's closet. They were breathing heavily, sweating, and somewhat crying.

Pikachu was sniffing, Yoshi was almost sobbing, white Wolf was having a panic attack. Oh, and their hair was completely messy.

"Oh my Arceus... Wh-What the hell is wrong him?" Pikachu whimpered.

"He went in-in-insane!" Yoshi yelped.

"Insane and sadistic." Wolf shuddered. "Damn."

"Do you think he's going to calm down?" PIkachu asked in a hopeful tone.

"...I hope."

_**-Month 1:Day 13 Over. Month 1: Day 14 Begins-**_

The three were still hiding out in Pikachu's closet, shaking.

"...Do you think it's over?" Yoshi squeaked.

Pikachu shrugged, and slowly stepped out, then into the halls. The sound of laughter filled his ears.

"Yup!" He was smiling. "Let's go."

The three happily whistled as they headed to the dining room. Everyone was eating at the table. Except for Meta Knight, who was standing in the corner, glaring at the three. He clearly showed the, _I'm going to kill you _look.

"... Well shit." Wolf muttered. "He's still crazy."

"We're gonna die." Yoshi whimpered.

"Why is no one bothering to help us?" Pikachu questioned.

Right as he finished his sentence, Meta Knight walked up to them.

"Because I threatened them." He said in a raspy voice, then left the room.

The three gulped.

"Yup. It's official. We're dead." Pikachu stated before Yoshi fainted and Wolf groaned in frustration.

* * *

**A/N: Meta Knight went crazy! And our other three main characters are completely scared. Man. It took me until November 3rd to update this. Bleh, curse you procrastination! And curse you **_**Pokemon: White 2 **_**for being so awesome!**

_**(1)-**_**You're probably wondering that Pikachu is referring to. Don't worry. I **_**might **_**reveal it.**

_**(2)-**_** This game... **_**Au Oni **_**... Freaky. I'm scared to go to the bathroom at night after placing this. I'm scared to walk downstairs, whether my family is with me (upstairs, that is) or not.**

**Anyhow... Let's hope my video game doesn't get ahead of me.**


	19. Sadistic Meta Knight! Part 2

**A/N: Man this took me a long time. I had a hard time deciding on how this chapter would roll.**

* * *

Pikachu shuddered. "Man. I'm way to young to die!"

"Shouldn't we inform the Ancient Minister?" Wolf asked.

"I AM ACTUALLY AWARE OF META KNIGHT'S NOW SADISTIC, CRAZY NATURE."

The three yelped.

"Oh! Ancient Minister. We, uh, didn't see you there." Yoshi gulped.

"NOW, YOU ASSUME THAT I SHOULD FIX THIS, RIGHT?"

"Uh... Right."

"WELL... YOU'RE WRONG. THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM. YOU DO REMEMBER WHY I TRANSFORMED YOU INTO HUMANS, RIGHT?"

"God damn it." Wolf huffed.

"But... He's seriously insane. The situation is really... you know... serious." Pikachu explained.

"YOU ARE CORRECT, BUT IF YOU DON'T SOLVE THIS ON YOU OWN-"

"Yeah, yeah. Our chances of living will be lowered. We get it." Yoshi groaned. "We'll stop Meta Knight."

The Ancient Minister nodded, and left. The three moaned.

"For crying out loud!" Pikachu cried, hands tangling in blonde hair. "We're gonna die! We'll be slaughtered by our friend!"

"I don't wanna die." Yoshi whimpered.

"Same here, but hey, if we wanna live, we gotta calm Meta Knight." Wolf stated, scratching his head.

Pikachu nodded. "But... How?"

"Huh. Good question."

* * *

"Oh! Hi, Meta Knight! How are you doing?" Kirby happily asked.

The knight darkly chuckled. "I'm doing just fine."

"You don't sound like it. Is your mask on too tight or something? Do you need it adjusted?"

The pink-head grasped the mask, shocked that the older smasher is allowing him to due so. Kirby tilted his head, and saw that the mask wasn't in need of adjusting. Instead, the younger smasher decided to take it off, even more shocked that he was being allowed to do that. Kirby then snatched it off, and nearly yelped. Meta Knight's eyes weren't that pure gold, they were a deadly red. The poor kid swore he saw fangs when the knight grinned.

"M-Meta Knight?" Kirby whimpered.

* * *

Yoshi blinked, and looked around wildly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Pikachu and Wolf asked as they tried to come up with a apln.

"A scream?"

"No, why do you ask?" The blonde questioned.

"I seriously swear I heard a scream!" The green-head cried.

"Dude, are you crazy or something?" Wolf asked.

"I think he's delusional." Pikachu said.

Yoshi growled. "Guys, I'm not joking around! I really think someone just screamed. I think it was Kirby!"

Pikachu sighed. "Fine. Where do you think the scream came from?"

"Sounds like it came from the video game room. I think."

"Let's go..."

* * *

"Hloy shit, Kirby!" Pikachu cried.

The pink head was rocking back and forth. "M-Meta Knight... H-He's gone... M-M-Mad!"

Wolf groaned. "Oh no."

"He's been scarred." Yoshi muttered.

"Wh-What happened to M-Meta K-Knight?!" Kirby wailed.

"Well, Kirby... He, uh... Kinda got pissed. And he wants us dead cause we argued to much." Pikachu explained.

The younger smasher blinked. "Wait... _You three _are the reason why he went insane? Fix him! Make him happy!"

"That's what we're going to do... If only he wasn't trying to stain the floor with our blood and organs!" Wolf hissed.

_...Ew... _Yoshi shuddered.

_The fuck is wrong with him?! _Pikachu shivered.

"Just go make him happy!" Kirby hissed.

_Damn! Bipolar much? _Pikachu gulped.

"Okay, okay. We'll fix Meta Knight." The blonde said, sweating.

* * *

"Hm? Meta Knight? What's wrong with you?" Falco asked, looking away from Ike who was injuring Pit.

The indigo haired knight frowned. "Oh, nothing. What's going on here? Looks interesting."

The once anthro chuckled. "Well... Ike called Pit a sissy, Pit called him stupid, Ike got angry and now this is happening."

Meta Knight smirked. "I like this scene."

"...What?"

"Very fun to watch."

"Uh, Meta Knight?"

"Oh so fun to witness."

"You okay?"

"Of course. Watching such a scene... It makes me... Happy." The knight stated.

"I thought you despised it when friends fight." Falco replied.

"Oh, no. You're wrong. This fighting... It's amazing. Enjoyable to watch." Meta Knight remarked.

"Dude, are you seriously okay?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? I am the picture of health. What is wrong with watching such a lovely fight unfold?"

Falco gulped. _What the fuck is wrong with him?! He's usually so calm. And not sadistic. Unlike Wolf..._

"Are you really okay? I mean, why are you acting so... So sadistic?" He asked.

Meta Knight laughed. Oh, and let me tell you, that laugh wasn't not happy at all.

"Sadistic? Whatever are you talking about, Falco?" He questioned in a dark voice, unsheathing his blade. "Sadistic? Me? Are _you _insane?"

Falco backed away. "You're starting to creep me out."

Meta Knight edged closer, evil smirk still plastered on his face... Behind his mask. "I still don't understand what you mean, _friend_."

"Okay, you need to stop and calm down."

"You're being a bit cruel here."

"You're the one pointing a weapon at m-a-ah... Meta Knight?" Falco looked over to where Ike and Pit were fighting. Sadly, they were no longer there. _...Ah shit._

"You're defying me. Questioning me. Do you know how enraged that makes me feel?"

"Uh... S-S-Sorry?... M-Meta Knight? B-Buddy?"

It was at this point that Falco officially knew that Meta Knight _did _go insane.

"H-Hey... Uh, look, I apologize for what I said. N-No hard feelings, right?"

Meta Knight chuckled. "Yes... No hard feelings..."

"...Help..."

* * *

"Come on! I heard another scream!" Pikachu hollered, running outside to the garden, the others following.

What they found was a beaten Falco lying on the ground, groaning in serious pain.

"H-Holy crap! Falco, you okay?!" Wolf cried.

"M-Meta... Kn-Kn-Knigh... t... In-In... Insa... ne..." Falco moaned. "H-Help..."

"Oh dear." Yoshi whimpered. "This is really bad."

Pikachu gulped. He then pointed at Wolf. "Hey! Take Falco and make sure he gets medical attention!"

"Wh-What!? Why me?" Wolf hissed.

"Go!" Pikachu ordered. "Or do you really want _her _to get mad."

That's right you tell him, Pikachu! You tell him... _**(1)**_

"...Okay, I'll go." Wolf muttered. He bent over to pluck Falco off the ground. He slumped the scathed smasher over his shoulders and went back to the mansion.

"Alright... We gotta find Meta Knight... And stop him." Pikachu said.

Yoshi nodded. "But... Where could he be?"

"Maybe right here."

* * *

"Now, don't you worry your lil' tushie, Wolf. Your bo-I mean you pal is gonna be alright!" Jigglypuff stated, skipping around the smasher, curly pink hair bouncing.

Wolf groaned. "He's not a pal of mine. You got that?"

Jigglypuff giggled. "Sure... Whatever."

"You know I can hear you from inside the room!" Falco hissed from the other... room.

"You know, you can-" Jigglypuff started.

"Shut up and leave Puffy." Wolf muttered.

The pink-head huffed and left.

Wolf sighed. _Damn why does this have to be so complicated._

He flinched when he heard familiar screams.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Pikachu and Yoshi were screaming their heads off. Running from the insane Meta Knight.

"M-Meta Knight! Wh-What's become of you? STOP!" Pikachu cried.

"Sorry. But I fear that I'm unsure what you're speaking of. This is my normal self." Meta Knight replied.

"OH GOD. WE LOST HIM! HE'S OFFICIALLY GONE!" Yoshi wailed.

Pikachu gulped. "I hope not! He could kill everyone!"

"Do-Don't give him i-ideas!"

"Hm... It does sound nice."

The two fleeing smashers stopped. They turned around, and saw Meta Knight heading the other way.

"... H-He's really going to attack the others?!" Pikachu cried.

"Nice job, Pikachu!" Yoshi hissed.

"Damn it! What do we do now?!" The blonde was now pissed instead of scared. He turned to his friend, and his jaw dropped.

The green-heads hair was messy, and his eyes seemed to bulge. It was red from crying out of fear. He looked as if he were ill.

_Okay. I'm losing Yoshi here. That's fucking great. _Pikachu groaned.

"Yoshi. You warn the others. Tell them to hide. Wolf and I will take care of things! Got it?" He ordered.

Yoshi nodded. "Hai, Pikachu-senpai!"

Said blonde sighed, but gave a nod of approval. "Alright. Stay safe."

"You, too."

* * *

Wolf didn't even have the chance to investigate the screams. Meta Knight was standing in front of him, blood lust in his eyes.

_Ah shit. _The silver-haired male thought to himself as the crazed knight approached him.

"Uh, Meta Knight? Buddy? You in there?" The once lupine whimpered.

"Sorry. I don't understand what you mean. But never again will that happen." The knight replied.

"Damn it. You officially lost it, huh? Fine! I'll take you on!"

Meta Knight smiled deviously behind his mask. "Ah. How nice of you to fight back. Very well. It is good for you to fight back before your death."

"B-Bring it on!" Wolf hissed.

Meta Knight gripped his sword and started to charge towards the nervous smasher. You'd think Wolf would fight back, but he didn't. Why? Well, a knight is about to attack him, and he has the look of sadism in his eyes. So, can you blame him for being freaked out. A shot then rang out, and the Knight grunted and stopped. He panted, and dropped his weapon. He had been shot. But not by Wolf!

The shaking smasher blinked. "...T-The hell?!"

"Why were you just standing there? I thought you were Wolf O'Donnel. A fearless captain!" A familiar voice taunted.

Wolf sighed. "Tch. Shut up, Falco! Shouldn't you be resting?"

The deep blue-head chuckled. "Maybe. But when you see someone who's about to get his ass kicked, you can't help but... help."

Meta Knight growled. "F-Fools! You think you can defeat me?!"

"...Uh, yes?" Wolf replied nonchalantly.

"Well... YOU THOUGHT WRONG."

"God fucking da-"

* * *

Pikachu surveyed the mansion, slowly. He looked at every nook and cranny, seeing where the others were hiding. Everyone seemed to be safe. Well... Almost everyone. The sounds of yelling filled his ears, causing him to shudder.

"That can't be good." He gulped. "Okay... What's going on now?"

He looked in the direction where the screams came from. And from that direction, he saw Wolf and Falco running towards him, freaked out looks on their faces.

"Guys? What's going on?" The blonde asked.

"I-I-It's Meta Knight!" Wolf howled.

"He's seriously gonna kill us!" Falco cawed.

_**(A/N: See what I did there? :D)**_

The two passed Pikachu, who then looked back at where they were running from, and saw Meta Knight, which caused him to flee.

"Okay, okay, okay! We gotta find a place to hide!" He cried.

"No shit!" Wolf hissed.

"And the crazy knight who wants everyone dead?!" Falco questioned.

"W-We'll find a way to fix him! Right now, the others are hiding!...S-Somewhere." Pikachu explained. "B-But we have to stall Meta Knight so we can lose him and hide somewhere!"

He suddenly stop and threw a Thunderbolt at the ground, causing Meta Knight to stop as smoke from the attack clouded his vision. The three fleeing smashers ran as fast as they can, as fast as Sonic can, as fast as a Ninjask can. They then ended up in Wolf's room, where they hid in his closet.

"Okay... So what's the plan, blondie?" Wolf asked.

Pikachu blinked. "Uh... Well... I was hoping that _you _had a plan... Do you have one?"

"Well, considering the fact that we were just chased by a crazy knight... What do you think?!" Falco hissed.

"Uh... Good point." Pikachu sighed. "Man, shouldn't the Ancient Minister be taking care of this?"

"Oh... He's not here... He deserted you~" A familiar voice hummed making the three incognito smashers' blood run cold.

At that the closet doors were slashed open, and in front of them was Meta Knight.

"So long, boys."

* * *

Yoshi flinched. "D-Did you here that?"

"I-I think so." Kirby replied.

Lucario exhaled. "Th-Those screams. They sounded... familiar."

"Wait... D-Do you think... M-Meta Knight... _killed _someone?"

Lucario gasped. "A-Are you seriously thinking that?!"

Kirby sobbed. "Wh-Why would Meta Knight do such a thing?!"

Lucario sat up. "I don't know, but I'm going to stop him."

"T-Tommorow?" Yoshi asked.

Lucario blinked. "Y-Yes. Tomorrow."

_**-Month 1:Day 14 Over. Month 1: Day 15 Begins-**_

"You two stay here. I'm going to investigate." Lucario explained. "If someone comes in, stay still and silent as possible. Understand?"

The younger two nodded, trembling as they saw the blue-black haired smasher leave.

Lucario took a deep breathe. "Okay. If I remember... The screams... they seemed to come from... Wolf's room. Alright. Let's go."

He slowly walked down the halls, the only noises being his deep breathing, heart beats, and footsteps. Speaking of his footsteps, they echoed throughout the mansion, and the echoes seemed to last an eternity.

_Meta Knight... What has happened to you?_

He exhaled a couple of times when he was finally at Wolf's room. After a few minutes, he opened the door, and was extremely shocked at what he found.

Three smashers. All critically injured. All covered in blood. Luckily, they weren't dead... What? You're expecting me to say their names? You should know who it is! Fine! The three smashers in question where Pikachu, Wolf, and Falco! There!

Lucario ran up to the injured smashers. He was relieved to see that they were breathing. But they were just barely alive. They were breathing heavily, greatly weakened. Lucario gulped.

"H-Hey? Are you guys alright? P-Please answer me!"

Sadly, they didn't. Well, they did moan in pain if that counts as a reply.

Lucario sighed. "Alright. That's it. It's time to bust some heads."

* * *

**A/N: Lucario is pissed off! Oh, and yeah. Pikachu, Wolf, and Falco got attacked. But they're not dead!**

_**(1)**_**- If you have read my Bio, then you would know that one of my favorite crack couples is from the Smash Bros Fandom. And you would know what couple it is. I'm too lazy to tell you. Bleh... It is a boyxboy and all. Since I'm mainly a slash fan, you would expect some jokes of that in here. Along with references from some of my favorite shows.**

**Anyhow, we'll see what happens next time in this arc.**


	20. Sadistic Meta Knight! Part 3

**A/N: It's time we see Lucario bust some heads. Meta Knight's head, to be exact! And I had another hard time trying to decide how this chappy will roll. I've been reading some slash fics. A lot of slash fics. Well, fics mainly featuring a certain pairing that is underrated. At least I think it's underrated.**

* * *

Lucario stormed down the halls. "Meta Knight! Come out!"

His yell echoed throughout the mansion. "Where the hell are you?! Come out, now!"

He looked around. No one. He exhaled. He searched the whole mansion, but only found scared smashers who were hiding. He asked him is they had seen Meta Knight, but they said no. Lucario cursed under his breath as he entered the dining room, his breath hitched when he saw a folded note in front of a plate. With food.

The food in question was a perfectly squared sandwhich with two crackers at the side, and a glass of water sat next to the dish. Lucario blinked. Thinking the food is poisoned, he read the note.

_**Lucario,**_

_**Ah. Finally. Someone to face in combat. Why don't you eat up before we battle?**_

_**Don't worry. It's not poisonous. I'm a fair fighter.**_

_**Meet me in front of the Smash Mansion when you think you're ready.**_

_**I'm very excited for our fight.**_

_**Oh, and don't chicken out.**_

_**If you do, and you hide...**_

_**I will find you.**_

_**-Meta Knight**_

Lucario exhaled. He looked at the food, and gulped. "S-So... It's not poisonous, huh?"

He plucked the sandwich from the plate. He waited a few minutes before taking a bite. He was relieved to see that it really wasn't poisoned. He swallowed the food gleefully. He then drank the water.

He took a few breathes, then to the front door. But with every step he took, he felt his strength drain. Right as he reached the door, he began panting heavily.

_D-Damn it. Wh-What a liar! There was something in that food that... _He mused to himself. _That drained my... my strength._

He shook his head. "C-Can't give up yet!"

He slammed the door opened, and sure enough, Meta Knight was there. However, his mask was not on his face. It was not there. Lucario wished it was. Meta Knight's face had the perfect look of an insane person. His eyes were red, and did not have the light of life in it. His smile was that of a chesire cat, and had fangs as well. The dark, indigo hair was messy, and covered with blood.

"M-Meta Knight."

"Lucario. Glad you can make it."

"Y-You... You put something... In that food..."

Meta Knight arched his eyebrow. "What? Are you suggesting that _I _cheated? Me?"

"M-My strength... It's d-draining. It b-began to drain after I ate the food."

Meta Knight chuckled. "Oh. How sad."

He pointed his blade at the weakened smasher. "But a battle is still a battle."

Lucario growled and managed to get back up on his feet, but he was still panting heavily. He exhaled, and stood still for a few seconds, before yelling, "Aura Sphere!"

The blue... uh, sphere hurdled towards the knight, who simply evaded. He smirked and charged at the younger bluenette, kneeing him in the chest. Lucario gasped and fell on knees, panting. Meta Knight smiled and backed away, looking at the weakened smasher. Oh, he was enjoying the pain the other was facing. Meta Knight snicked as he did a Mach Tornado on the once Pokemon, giving him even more pain. The knight then used his drill attack to bring further damage.

And Lucario was having a difficult time fighting back. The knight was too fast. And too strong. Not to mention the once Pokemon's strength has been drained due to the food he consumed. So now all he can do is get his ass handed to him while trying his best to stay conscious. Getting smacked around by a knight's sword is not fun. Not fun at all. It is scathing!

Now granted, Lucario did manage to avoid some attacks, and he did manage to land a few attacks of his own, but most of the time he got tossed around. He grunted and moaned in pain and agony as he got ruthlessly attacked by the now deranged knight. He wondered why no one bothered to come out to his rescue. Sure, that would mean risking their own lives, but they're going to save their friend! Then again... They would be up against a crazy knight. Okay, it's understandable now!

"C-Can you get back to n-narrating, miss?" Lucario choked as he landed on his back.

Huh? Oh! Right. My apologies. Anyhow... Uh... Oh! Now I remember!

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out. "L-Lucario! Gr-Grab this!"

The injured smasher scrambled to his feet. In the doorway of the mansion, was the injured Pikachu. The blonde's bangs clung to his face, as if he were sweating. He was also breathing heavily. He fell to his knees, then threw something. A berry. A Sitrus Berry. Lucario gasped. He knew what Pikachu meant. The berry was going to heal him. The bluenett thought fast. He ran and managed to catch the berry, which he quickly ate.

Meta Knight frowned, but still wanted a fight. He ran up the Lucario, ready to stab him. However, the once Pokemon regained his strength. He swiftly avoided the attack smiling. He threw another Aura Sphere at Meta Knight, which managed to land on its target. The knight was slightly dazed. Lucario ran up to Pikachu.

"H-Hey. Ar-Are you alright?... P-Pikachu!" Lucario cried.

The blonde simple moaned. "I... U-Uh... S-Somewhat."

"Wh-What about Wolf and Falco?"

"I-I... I'm... not... s-s... sure." Pikachu passed out.

Lucario was officially pissed. He glared at Meta Knight, filled with intent to critically injure him.

Lucario let out a battle cry then threw nothing but a flurry of Aura Spheres at the knight. Meta Knight exhaled as he placed his mask back on. He managed to dodge the first few, but the rest... Yeah, he got hit. How much Aura Spheres hit him? Oh! About... uh... twenty-five? Maybe thirty. You decide.

Meta Knight groaned as he managed to stay on his feet, despite being hit with powerful attacks. He growled and charged at Lucario, ready to spill some blood. The knight tried to jab his oppponent with his weapon, but the attacks were evaded. All of them. Lucario managed to knee Meta Knight in his stomach, causing him to crumple to his knees. Lucario then proceeded to do a downwards kick on the knight's head, which ended up with the masked smasher gasping and falling unsconcious. Lucario panted, and fell on his butt. He exhaled.

"Wh-Whew... Finally. It's over. I-I think he should be back to normal." He said to himself.

"L-Lucario?" A voice whimpered.

"O-Oh! Pikachu!" Lucario ran up to the blonde. "A-Are you alright, now?"

Pikachu nodded weakly. "I-I guess. Wh-What about Meta Knight?"

"H-He should be okay." Lucario said, then added, "I hope."

"P-Pikachu! L-L-Lucario! They're both alive!" A cheery voice cried.

It belonged to Yoshi. The green head was smiling.

"You didn't die!" He cheered as he ran up to them to give them hugs.

"Is Meta Knight back to normal?" He asked.

Pikachu looked at the unconscious knight. "Lucario thinks so. Meta Knight just got knocked out. He should be fine when he wakes up."

"Th-That's good to know." A somewhat gruff voice stated.

"Oh! Wolf!... And Falco, too!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Falco was slumped over the once lupine's shoulders.

"W-Well, it's good to know that he's no longer crazy." Falco remarked.

"Y-Yeah." Wolf added.

Lucario approached them. "Are you two alright, now?"

"I guess. My head still hurts." Wolf explained.

"Same here..." Falco said.

"Alright. What about the others?" Lucario asked.

"Incognito and okay." Wolf replied.

There was a groan. It belonged to Meta Knight. The masked smasher slowly got to his feet. He looked at the others, and lowered his head.

"... I... I am... S-So... So... S-Sorry!" He cried as he crumpled back to my knees. "G-Get the Ancient Minister... S-so... I can be punished... I deserve to be... F-for... Hurting you."

Pikachu cocked his head. He walked up to the indigo head. "H-Hey. Don't feel blue. I understand why you're so frustrated with yourself. You did hurt your friends."

He sat next to the sad knight. "But you couldn't take the arguments. I'd get annoyed by them, too."

Meta Knight sighed. "B-But... I... hurt... you... all."

"Damn right ya did!" Wolf and Falco hissed. Lucario slapped them.

Pikachu exhaled. "Look, Meta Knight. I understand that you're seriously feeling depressed. I mean, injuring your best friends is pretty painful. And not cool. But, again, you were on the brink of insanity. Your mind was clouded. You had no choice."

He patted the knight's head. "So... Don't worry. If you need to calm down and need a punishment... Stay in your room. Calm yourself down. Stay away from the others for a while. You know? Isolation."

Meta Knight blinked. "I-Isolation?"

Pikachu nodded. "Yup! I'll bring food to you if you ever get hungry. Once you feel like you've been isolated enough, you can come out. Okay?"

Meta Knight sighed. "Oh. I see what you mean. Al-Alright."

The knight slowly got up to his feet, nodding. "Alright. I'll stay in isolation. Until I can calm myself and fully acknowledge and foret about what I have done, I'll isolate myself."

He slowly sauntered back to the mansion in silence.

Pikachu exhaled. "Man... I thought he was going to kill us..."

He sniffed. "A-At least he's alright now."

_**-Month 1:Day 15 Over. Month 1: Day 16 Begins-**_

Pikachu knocked on Meta Knight's door, but there was no reply.

"Why are we here, again?" Wolf asked. "I mean, what if he tries to kill us again?"

"Y-Yeah..." Yoshi whimpered.

Pikachu frowned. "He won't! Don't worry. We're just here to give him food, alright?"

He knocked on the door again. "Hey, Meta Knight. Are you alright? We have food."

The door opened slightly. "What kind of food?"

"Toast. French toast!"

Meta Knight fully opened the door, took the plate, and slammed the door shut.

"At least he has food to eat..." Pikachu muttered to himself. He then said, "Hey, there's a small cabinent next to your room. Place the dishes there once your done, okay?"

"...Alright." Meta Knight simply replied.

"Okay... Now that that's outta the way..." Pikachu said. "We can finally move on and..."

"Wolf left us." Yoshi stated.

"WHAT."

"He left."

"Since when?!"

"While you were talking to Meta Knight."

"Why is he always leaving us behind?" Pikachu sighed.

"You know Wolf." Yoshi replied.

"...Good point."

* * *

Wolf sighed. _Damn. Can't things be easy? I hope no one else goes insane... I don't want THAT to happen again..._

"H-Hey... Wolf?"

"Hm? Kirby?"

"I... I made... A dare with Squirtle to go into that dark forest nearby the mansion... He lost... He went inside... And h-hasn't come out, yet! I-I'm worried!"

Wolf exhaled. "Alright... Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Meta Knight is finally back to normal! He's no longer insane! Yeah, I really had no clue on what to do on how this would roll, but I finally decided on adding the friendship portion. And that's just that. Anyhow, I am going to focus on the friendship next chapters, and lessen some arguments. And don't you lust love the sweet moments in here? And the next arcs will focus mainly on Wolf... Oh, and... Another smasher _will _go insane.**


	21. Wolf's Hidden Kindness! Part 1

**A/N: Last time, Meta Knight went insane but he went back to normal thanks to Lucario! Now Wolf has to help Kirby find Squirtle who got lost in a nearby forest and yada, yada, yada, friendship, yada. Look, I apologize if this chapter may seem cheesy I was writing some slash and femslash fics to feed my fangirl soul. Anyhow, I present to you the next chapter. Oh, and expect Meta Knight to be absent for a few chapters. And as I said before, we'll be focusing a bit on Wolf on for this arc. Each main character of this lil' fanfic will have a special arc for them.**

* * *

The forest was dark, and cold. Typical. Water dripping from the tree leaves fell on the two smashers' heads.

Wolf sighed. "Why did you and Squirtle do this bet anyway?"

"...We were bored."

"Of course."

Wolf cursed silently, frowning. He didn't know why he agreed to help the pink head find the short bluenette. Then again, the scrawny glutton probably wouldn't leave him alone until he assisted him. The leaves fell, and the only sound was their footsteps. Well... Not really. There was a small whimper, and a grumble. The two stiffened at the two sounds. Kirby gulped and coward behind Wolf, who stood his ground, ready to attack anyone who came near the two. The bushes in front of them shook for a while, as if someone, or something, were to come out of it. Eventually, something did... I mean... Someone... Er, two someones... You know what I mean!

From the bushes, emerged Squirtle.

And Falco.

_Great. _Wolf groaned.

"S-So... What are you two doing here?" He asked.

Falco pointed to Squirtle. "He drageed me into this."

"Ah... Yeah. Sorry." The blue head said. He looked much shorter than he did a few chapters back, looked like about half a foot shorter.

"He said that Kirby lost a bet, went into the forest, and didn't come out." Falco explained.

"WHAT? Squirtle, _you _lost the bet!" Kirby hissed.

"NO, You did!"

"NO! Y-"

"Can both of you shut up!" Falco hissed. "Jeez. We're lost in a forest and you're fighting about a bet?!"

The two shorter smashers shrunk in fear. "S-Sorry."

"Well, saying _sorry _won't get us out of this forest." Wolf muttered.

"Wait... WE'RE LOST?!" Kirby shrieked. The pink head was panicking.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Squirtle was also panicking. He was wildly looking around, worried. "Oooh... Charizard's gonna pissed. I need to make the food with him!"

"Calm down, bluey." Wolf sighed. "We'll get out of here... Somehow."

"S-Somehow?!" Kirby squeaked.

"Dude, calm down. We're gonna get out of here." Falco said. "One way or another. We should split up and find a good route to take."

He looked at their surroundings, took out his pistol, and shot a tree in front of him.

"There. I made a landmark for us. We'll meet up back here." He announced.

"So... What's our groups?" Kirby asked.

"You tikes will team up." Wolf explained.

"E-E-Eh?!" Squirtle whimpered. "Wh-Why!?"

"Y-Yeah, why!?" Kirby added.

"You're a Star Warrior." Wolf pointed out. "You're strong enough. Come on Falco, let's go."

"W-Wait! D-DON'T LEAVE US!" Squirtle wailed.

* * *

"Damn, those kids are annoying." Wolf sighed.

"...They are kids." Falco said.

"... Touche_'_, man. Touche_'_."

"Whatever. Let's just find a way out of here. And fast."

"Agreed." Wolf exhaled.

The two walked silently, side to side, the only noise being their footsteps. They walked for what seemed like hours, in reality it was half an hour. And they already were going insane.

"...I... Can't... Take this... Anymore." Wolf groaned. "It's only been thirty minutes and I'm tired."

"S-Same... Here." Falco added.

"I... I wonder how the tikes are doing."

"Let's hope they're safe. And not doing anything stupid."

"... I hope you didn't jinx us." Wolf muttered.

"Oh, shut up!" Falco sighed. The blue-head cursed under his breath. "Man. I hope you remember that it's your fault that we're human, having to get along or else we'll die."

"Wha? _Y-You _shut up!"

"You wanna go, punk?!"

"Oh, I WANNA GO!" Wolf hissed.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Falco cried.

Wolf pounced on the blue-head, enraged. The two threw punches and kicks at each other. Why they didn't shoot using their guns, I don't know. It's fanfiction. DON'T QUESTION IT. The two were also throwing insults at each other. Such as... Oh. I can't say them. It won't fit the T-Rating. Sorry.

The fight ran on for a few more minutes, and then they finally stopped. They panted, glaring at each other.

"...Asshole." Falco growled.

"...Douchebag." Wolf replied.

Awkward silence.

The two sighed.

"...We're never gonna get out of this forest if we fight." Falco stated.

"I know." Wolf remarked. "And... er... Look..."

He sighed, again. _Damn it. How am I going to say this without sounding cheesy?_

"You're sorry?" Falco was smirking.

Wolf frowned. "...Yeah. Sorry."

"Same here. Sorry 'bout what I did." Falco stated, scratching his head. "Anyhow. We should try to find a way out."

The two spent a good amount of time trying to find a possible exit. All they found were dead ends, ditches, small streams, and caves.

"There's no exit here." Wolf huffed. "Damn it."

"We should head back and see if Squirtle and Kirby found an exit." Falco stated.

"How come I have a feeling that they didn't find an exit and instead stayed put?" Wolf questioned.

Falco raised an eyebrow. "You, too?"

Wolf nodded. "You've seen how they reacted to some situations."

"Ye-up!"

The two started walking back to their rendezvous. That's when it started to rain. The two groaned and took shelter beneath a big oak tree. It gave enough shade for the two. But enough warmth.

"Today is just not our day." Falco muttered.

Wolf sighed. "Man. I swear if those two ditched us..."

* * *

"So, what do we get in return?" Kirby asked. "You know, for doing this?"

The Ancient Minister handed over a card to each the younger smashers.

A Pokemon card. A rare one. Of Mew.

"Wow!" Squirtle's eyes were gleaming."

"YOU DID LEAVE HINTS OF WHERE THEY SHOULD GO, RIGHT?" The Ancient Minister asked.

The two young smashers looked at each other. "Uh..."

"YOU IDIOTS. GUESS I HAVE TO DO THIS MYSELF."

* * *

"Finally. The rain stopped." Wolf exhaled. "Now we can get going."

The two silently strolled back to their rendezvous. And, as they expected, the two younger smashers ditched them.

"I freaking knew it." Falco groaned. "God damn it!"

"I'm gonna kill those two idiots." Wolf added. "Now how are we gonna find an exit?"

The two looked around, then the sound of thunder erupted.

"... I hate living here." Wolf muttered.

"Well why don't we just leave?" Falco hissed.

"Well, excu-"

"NO."

"... Okay, that's _IT_! Time to bust some heads!"

Wolf pounced on Falco, who yelped in reply. Yup. Another fight. Wolf was a bit more angered this time, though. The once lupine was seriously ticked. However, he managed to calm himself down. He was panting, and finally sighed. He stood up, realizing that he was practically s_traddling _Falco, and walked away.

"... Sorry 'bout that, man." The silver-head simply stated.

Falco blinked. He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking. "Oh. Uh, it's okay, dude."

"Huh? Oh. No. Don't say that, man," Wolf replied. "I-I really didn't mean to start another fight."

"Dude. I said it's okay. So don't worry," Falco said, standing up. "C-Come on. Let's get outta here."

"Yeah. Let's." Wolf said.

The two continued their way to find their exit. They managed to hear familiar voices of the smashers, but they were unsure of which way they came from. Every turn they took was wrong. And, of course, that irritated them. Eventually, the two found a small clearing, and decided to take a rest. After a few minutes, they continued their way. They heard the familiar voices of the smashers, and decided to go straight like the last few times. And luckily, they made it out. They dropped to their knees, panting. Right when it started to rain. They looked at each other.

"At least we got out of the forest." Falco said.

Wolf nodded. "Yeah. Man, that forest was practically a maze. How in the hell did Squirtle and Kirby make it out?"

"This is fictional story made by a female fan of _**Smash Bros**_, so you can expect some logic being defied."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Shut up, man. Let's just get back home."

The two walked over the to Smash Mansion, not noticing the huge difference in it. The door was slightly opened, but it didn't bother them. They entered the mansion, but no one was home. It looked completely destroyed. As if a tornado came through. The tables were flipped over, so were the chairs. The paintings were crooked, few were on the floor.

"...The hell happened here?!" Wolf cried.

"I-I... I-I'm not sure!" Falco added.

The two gazed around the entrance. What _did _happen here?

The two gulped, and slowly walked out of the demolished house.

"Well... that's not the Smash Mansion." Falco stated.

"No duh! Really?!" Wolf said a goofy, sarcastic tone.

"Sh-shut up."

"Tch. Whatever. Let's find the real way home."

Wolf sighed, as he continued to look at the destroyed house. _Who lived here, though?_

"U-Uh... Wolf? I think we have a problem." Falco announced.

Wolf groaned, and turned the way Falco was facing. "What is it-"

He stopped. "... Shit."

The forest was gone. In it's place was... Just a field. A simple field. It looked endless.

"...Guess we gotta go in the house." He grumbled.

The two gulped, and went inside said house. Still looked terrible as they first saw it. They explored the house, trying to find a sign of life. But they found none. The house had nothing but destroyed items. Nothing else. They headed for the entrance, however...

It wasn't there.

"Wh-What the fu-fuck?!" Falco cried.

"...That's not good... That's not good at all." Wolf added. "Well, great! Now how are we supposed to get back to the mansion?"

Falco whipped out his blaster, and shot the wall were the entrance was supposed to be at. He repeated this process, Wolf joining in a few times, but nothing happened. The two sat down, groaning.

"This... is _really _bad." Falco muttered. "We're stuck in a house in who the hell knows where."

Wolf sighed. "Damn. I really don't wanna stay here. Especially with someone like you."

Falco frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, right. _Bird_."

"I have a name you know!"

"And I should refer to you as it because...?"

"You son of a..." Falco inhaled, then exhaled. _I should be calm about this, unless I really wanna die._

"Look, we need to put our heads together if we want to escape this house." Falco exclaimed. "So I suggest that we both act a little more respectful towards one another."

Wolf looked at the smasher with blue hair (along with a small red streak) as if to say, _You're insane, man._ Falco sighed, and gave him the _I'm not kidding _stare.

"...Fine." Wolf said. "Sorry 'bout not referring you to your actual name. Now, how do you think we can escape?"

Falco blinked. "Er... Not sure."

"Great. _Freaking _great." Wolf groaned.

"Well, I don't see _you _coming up with any ideas." Falco pointed out.

"Touche_'_." Wolf sighed. "Well... We can at least do some more exploring."

"We explored the whole house! Where else can we explore?!"

"The backyard?"

"There's no backyard!"

"Well... I don't have any ideas then!"

Falco groaned.

"Don't you dare call me an idiot." Wolf growled.

"Wasn't going to." Falco replied.

"Well, shit. What are we gonna do then?"

"... Sit here?"

"Dude, are you serious?"

"Whatever. It's the Ancient Minister's fault. He transformed us into humans." Falco said.

"Blame him, huh?" Wolf chuckled.

Falco frowned. "Shut up, man!"

The two sighed.

Few minutes passed.

...

More minutes passed.

"I'm going to go insane." Wolf stated.

"Don't. Please." Falco begged.

"I know, Falco. I won't. But I feel like it."

"D-Dude, don't say it like that!"

"Well, sorry! Didn't know you'd overreact..." Wolf chuckled. "Man. I wonder if blondie and Yoshter are trying to find us."

"Five bucks they're not." Falco said.

"Dude, you and I both know that they're not going to look for us."

"I know."

"Then what's the point of making that bet?"

"... I dunno. I was jus' bored."

"Of course you were."

"Dude, why the hell is there so much dialouge here?" Falco question.

"You're lucky Pikachu isn't here. He'd be pissed to see you, er, us taking his job." Wolf explained.

Damn it. The 4th Wall collapsed again. Shit. Well, let's get back to the story.

The two males sighed.

"I'm going to die of boredom!" Falco groaned.

"Same here." Wolf added. "Man... So... Er... How you been doing?"

"...Fine, I guess."

"Matches before this whole human-hullabaloo?"

"Battled with Olimar in a tag team match. His final smash did total damage."

"Ah. Olimar." Wolf nodded.

"Yup. Pretty awesome guy." Falco explained. "And his Pikmin... Uh... Dare I say..."

"Spit it out, No judging here."

"Erm... Cute but deadly?"

Wolf chuckled. "Exactly my thoughts, Falco. Exactly my thoughts. Who'd you face?"

"Pikachu and Toon Link."

"How pissed were they?"

"Well, only Toon Link was pissed. Pikachu was just like..."

" '_Look at all the fucks I give, guys!' _?" Wolf finished.

Falco laughed. "Yup."

"And I suppose Toon Link was just a big '_NO ME GUSTA!' _?"

"You got it, man!"

The two chuckled to themselves, wait no... With each other! Yeah! Chuckled with each other.

"You know, maybe this ain't so bad." Wolf said.

"Tch. Yeah. We are stuck in this creepy house, but hey, you're right! This ain't that bad." Falco replied.

The two chuckled, again.

"But getting out would be nice." Falco stated.

"Yeah, good point." Wolf muttered.

Rain poured outside.

"Well, at least we're inside and not out there." Wolf said. Falco nodded in agreement.

"...I don't mind the rain, though." He stated, as if it as the most important confession ever.

"Really? I thought someone like you would dislike the rain." Wolf questioned. "Then again, everyone is not what they appear to be... I don't mind the rain, either. Pretty calming, in my opinion."

"I agree. Sometimes I just sit back and listen to some music." Falco explained. "Calms me down, you know? Uh... D-Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Hey, no prob, man. Almost everyone does that." Wolf replied.

Falco snickered. "Even you?"

"...Yeah. Even me... Now don't _you_ go telling anyone that I stated that!"

"Ah, no problem. I'm not that big of a jerk."

Wow. There's a lot of dialogue here, folks. Huh. I should add in some non-dialogue parts. OKAY, SOME FILLER, LET'S GO!

* * *

Pikachu looked around the Smash Mansion, wondering where Wolf ran off to. He asked Yoshi, and Fox, if they've seen him, but both said no. Even the other smashers, and the Ancient Minister said no.

The now blonde was becoming concerned. But then again, he's worrying about _Wolf O'Donnel._

Wolf O'_FUCKING _Donnel. The blonde managed to shrug it off, and just prayed he would pop up at some point.

Pikachu sighed and went to get some lunch.

* * *

"Man, wish I brought my iPod or something." Falco muttered. "Could be listening to some Green Day or something."

"...Green Day?" Wolf questioned. "You love Green Day?"

"Well, yeah. Green Day's freaking awesome!"

"Of course they are! And there's Linkin Park and Simple Plan."

"Don't forget Three Days Grace!"

"Man, I love that band!"

"I know, right!" Wolf snickered. "Man... why are we suddenly talking about bands?"

Falco shrugged. "Because we're bored, that's why."

"Oh. Right."

The two looked at each other, then laughed.

"WELL. YOU TWO ARE GETTING ALONG! PERFECT! TIME TO GO HOME!" A familiar voice boomed.

The two froze. "...Wait..."

A light suddenly flashed, and surrounded the two. When it disappeared, they were back in the real Smash Mansion.

"... THE HELL!?" The two cried.

"I SENT YOU TWO THERE."

"What the fuck?!" Wolf hissed at the Ancient Minister.

"W-Why!?" Falco barked.

"TO STRENGTHEN YOUR FRIENDSHIP, THAT'S WHY!" The Ancient Minister then headed back to his room.

"...I really hate that guy." Wolf groaned.

"But without him this fanfic wouldn't exist." Falco muttered.

"HEY! THAT'S MY JOB!" Pikachu cried out from somewhere in the Smash Mansion.

_**-Month 1:Day 16 Over. Month 1: Day 17 Begins-**_

"Hey, ." A soft voice greeted.

Wolf looked at the owner of said voice, breakfast still in his mouth. It belonged to the now human Red-Pikmin. Wolf swallowed his room.

"Oh, hey. You're... Red-Pikmin, right?"

"Call me R-Pik."

"...Okay then. R-Pik." Wolf said. "So... Why're are you talking to me? Not that it's bad. Just wondering."

"...I'm looking for B-Pik. Y-Pik won't help me." R-Pik explained.

"Huh." Wolf said to himself.

He sighed. "Alright. I'll help you find him."

He got out of his seat. "Where was the last place you saw B-Pik?"

"...Tr-Training room."

"Let's go there then."

The two now humans headed to their destination. Of course, when they got there, B-Pik was no where in sight. R-Pik looked like he was going to cry if he didn't find his friend. Wolf questioned why Olimar wasn't helping, and the red-head said that he was sick. Wolf cursed to himself, and continued to help R-Pik find B-Pik.

* * *

**A/N: GAH! GOT IT DONE! And ain't Wolf such a sweetie in part 1 of this arc? :D**

**Yeah, this arc is going to be 2 or three parts. We're going to see Wolf act like a nice guy. Why? Cause I'm the author of this fic! And yeah, I'm referring to the Pikmin as *first letter of color*-Pik. It's easier then calling them *color*-Pikmin. And, yes, I am a Rock fan.**


	22. Wolf's Hidden Kindness! Part 2

**A/N: And now we continued to see Wolf and his hidden kindness. By the way, this chapter mentions ponies. Just a heads up.**

* * *

"B-Pik? You here taking care of Captain?" R-Pik asked as he knocked on the door to Olimar's room.

The door was opened by Y-Pik. "...He's not here."

He then closed the door.

"I'm starting to get worried about B-Pik." R-Pik announced, chewing his lip.

Wolf gulped. "H-Hey, now. Don't worry. W-We'll find him... B-Pik is a he, right?"

R-Pik nodded. "Huh? Ah! Yes!"

R-Pik sighed. "I just wish we can find him ASAP."

Wolf groaned. "Alright. Maybe we just missed him, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"...Look. Forget what I said... You know, you should keep calm, okay? He's fine, don't worry." Wolf said to the human-Pikimin, patting his back.

R-Pik tilted his head, then nodded. "A-Alright."

He exhaled, then trotted off.

"...Why the hell am I acting nice so suddenly?" Wolf asked himself. He sighed. "Tch. This is a friendship story. I might as well play my role."

He groaned and went to get some food. He made a sandwhich and sat down to eat it.

"Yo, Wolf."

Said smasher blinked. The voice belonged to Ivysaur. His green hair was messy. He also looked completely tired.

"Hm? What?" Wolf asked.

Ivysaur sighed, sounding extremely worried. "W-Well... You see... Today is the day in which the others and I thank Master Red for being such a good friend to us. I got him a gift, and said gift is now gone."

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "It is?"

Ivysaur nodded. "Y-Yes. I'm not sure were it went. It was on his desk for him to see, and I went to check if it was... A-And it's gone!"

Wolf nodded. "Hm. I see. Alright. Let's check out where you last saw it."

"A-Alright."

The green-head led the older smasher to Red's room. It was simple. In fact, it was similar to the game he came from. Ivysaur pointed to the desk that had the PC on. Wolf carefully examined it. The PC looked as if it were slightly was a book nearby, and it was slightly off the desk. Other than that, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"So, it was just sitting here?" Wolf asked.

Ivysaur nodded. "Yes. It was just there. Wrapped up in a box."

"What did the wrapping paper look like?"

"Er...A Clefairy holding a cupcake and Master Ball. It was just a small picture. And like all wrapping paper, its a pattern that repeats."

Wolf nodded. "Alright. I'm going to sneak around the house, and try to find the culprit."

Ivysaur tilted his head. "Y-You sure?"

"Positive!"

"Okay... Th-Thank you, Wolf."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's no problem, man!"

Ivysaur thanked Wolf once more before the silver-head left.

Wolf groaned, and sat down in front of the door. "Greeeaaat. Freeeaaaaking great!"

_Where do I find a present...? Where CAN I find a present?_

He got up to his feet, dusting his self off. _Time to play detective... Spy detective!_

The silver head tried to find a way to enter the vents. It took him an hour to find one. It was in the laundry room.

"Wait, why did it take me an hour to find it?!" Wolf hissed.

Don't question it! I'm the author! Question me again and I will do terrible things to you! Got it?! And quit stealing Pikachu's job!

"...Fine."

Wolf entered the vents. Surprisingly, it was big enough for him to fit... Please no sexual jokes.

"Okay, can you just narrate!"

Okay, okay, okay! I'll narrate! Damn...

From inside the vents, he could hear conversations. Not many of them were interesting. Most were, of course, arguments Wolf groaned as he peeked through the vents to see if he could find the stolen present. So far... He had no luck. No luck at all. An hour and a half passed, and the gift was no were to be found.

_Ivysaur's so going to be pissed off! _Wolf groaned. _And it's not going to be a happy sight._

"Alright... How am I going to do this?" He asked himself. "Alright... Think, Wolf... Think."

His thoughts were interrupted, by...

"D-Dude, he's gonna kill us!" A small voice squeaked. "Imagine what's gonna happen once he finds out we took it!"

"So? He can't take me down!" A more gruffer voice replied.

"You've seen how scary he can get when he's angry!" The small voice cried.

"Eh, you got a point there, Squirts."

"...Don't call me that."

Wolf's eyes widened. _Squirtle and Charizard took it?! The hell?!_

"Okay, okay. Gotta tell Ivysaur." He whispered to himself as he began to make his way back to the entrance.

As he began to reach it, though...

"So you've heard our chitchat, eh?"

Wolf froze. _Shit!_

Charizard was standing in front him.

"Ah... Hey, man! Wassup?" The once lupine greeted. "How you doin'?"

Charizard frowned. "You heard the lil' talk between Squirts and I?"

"I... I don't know what y-you're talking about!" Wolf quickly answered.

The bigger male threw a punch at the silver-head, who immediately avoided it.

"I really have no clue of what you speak of!" He continued. "You're obviously speaking some odd lingo!"

Charizard growled. "Lying bastard."

"I-I-I'm not lying!"

"...Liar."

"I'm not lying!" Wolf cried.

"I know you're lying!" Charizard hissed, then proceeded to use Flamethrower. Wolf yelped and ran off.

_This is what I get for being nice?! _He screamed in his head.

He managed to outrun Charizard and hide in Pikachu's room. Luckily, the now blonde was there.

"Dude, where did you go yesterday?" He asked, sounding worried. "And what's wrong?"

"Well, Falco and I got lost in a forest yesterday," Wolf explained, "And now I'm trying to find a stolen gift for Ivysaur. Which was taken by Charizard and Squirtle. Charizard found out that I... um, found out about it, and... He wants my head on his wall."

Pikachu blinked. "You need me to distract him?"

"...What?"

"You know! Make sure he doesn't kill you, so you can get the gift back to Ivysaur. I don't mind helping!"

"...Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

"Yo, Charizard! How's it hanging?" Pikachu greeted the once flying-lizard. _**(1)**_

Said smasher narrowed his eyes. "What do _you _want?"

Pikachu gulped. "Just wanna know what's going on in your life."

The blonde nervously watched as Wolf silenty crept by the two, and he also looked nervous.

"Really! What's up?" Pikachu asked. "We're all bros here!"

Charizard huffed. "Nothing. I'm leaving."

He was about to turn around, but Pikachu bounced on him, covering his eyes.

"Let's play a game!" He cried, smiling his best smile.

"Pikachu, get off me!" Charizard roared.

"I wanna play a game~"

"GET OFF!

* * *

Wolf managed to find Ivysaur, who was in the training room. He panted, and slid to the floor, and the once dinosaur-like Pokemon looked at him, confused.

"Wolf? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. I found out who took th-the gift." Wolf replied.

"Really? Who?"

"...Your friends. Squirtle and Charizard."

Ivysaur blinked. "What?"

"They took it! I-I heard them talk about it!"

"Ar-Are you sure?"

Yes! I'm positive!"

Ivysaur sighed. "Then why _did _they take it?"

Wolf paused. _Well, crap!_

"Hold on, hold on... Remind me somethin'... You bought the gift, right? It's from you, right?"

"Right."

"Did the others get their own gifts?"

"Well, not yet."

"There you go!" Wolf smiled. "They took your gift so they don't have to buy their own!"

Ivysaur nodded. "Huh. Now I see. Alright. I'M GONNA HAVE A TALK WITH THEM."

Wolf jumped at the sudden change in the green-head's voice.

"Dude, calm down! No need to go and break some bones! Just... Yell at them." Wolf suggested.

"Yell at them?" Ivysaur questioned, voice still sounding a bit demonic.

"Yeah! Yell at them! No need to spill blood! Just scold them!" Wolf explained. "It's much better than killing them, right?"

Ivysaur exhaled. "Well... You're right... I'll simply scold them! Scolding good, killing bad."

"Y-Yup! Scolding good, killing bad!" Wolf said. "You got it!"

"Where are they exactly?"

"Er, Pikachu is trying to distract Charizard."

"Time to spill some b-"

"Scold!"

"...Scold some idiots!"

Wolf chuckled. "Scold some idiots... That has a nice ring to it."

Ivysaur angrily sauntered out of training room.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Wolf mused.

* * *

"CHARIZARD!" Ivysaur hissed.

Said smasher froze, Pikachu pinned beneath him, whimpering.

"Shit." The fiery-red haired smasher groaned as Ivysaur appeared before him.

"...You took the gift I bought for Master Red." Ivysaur growled. "Why? And where is it?"

"Yo, Charizard, I hid the gift and HOLY CRAP IT'S IVYSAUR!" Squirtle screeched as he entered the hall.

The green-head frowned. "Hello, Squirtle. May you please give me the gift that _I _bought?"

"Y-Yeah, s-s-sure!" Squirtle squeaked before running of to retrieve the gift.

"And Charizard, may you please get off me?" Pikachu asked.

"And stop acting like Gary Oak?" Wolf continued.

"Shut up!" Charizard hissed, as he got up to his feet.

"I can't believe you forgot to get a gift for Master Red, and resorted to stealing the one I bought!" Ivysaur barked. "Are you that... That desperate?! How stupid are you!? You... You... You _freaking pompous, selfish, idiotic..."_

Pikachu shrank as Ivysaur ranted, Wolf just stared.

Ivysaur continued. "_... No good, annoying, overrated, mean asshole!"_

Charizard gulped. _Damn..._

Wolf patted Ivysaur's back. "Okay, buddy. I think you've had enough yelling and scolding. When you get the gift back, give it to Red, and calm yourself down."

Ivysaur nodded. "Yeah... Th-Thanks, Wolf."

"No problem, man. No problem."

_**-Month 1:Day 17 Over. Month 1: Day 18 Begins-**_

"Dude, are you not hungry or something?" Yoshi asked.

"Hm? Ah... I'm just... Not hungry... And..." Wolf said. "I have been being nice and it's tiring for someone like me to do that."

Pikachu chuckled. "At least you're being nice for a change."

Wolf nodded. "It does feel satisfying. Hey, is Meta Knight still isolating himself?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

"Dude, you look... Terrible. As if you're sick."

"Wha? Man, I'm okay! No need to worry!"

Pikachu frowned. "Dude, you're ill. You're so not okay. Take a nap, man."

"Huh?" Wolf tilted his head.

"Really. You're ill. You need to rest for a while." Yoshi explained.

"O-Oh~"

_He sounds so high... _Pikachu mused.

Wolf yawned and stretched. "Guys, d-don't worry. I'm fine. No worries. I'll be okay."

Pikachu placed his palm on the other's forehead. "Huh. Not hot... You must... Have a headache, then... Okay."

He patted Wolf's back. "Okey dokey. Do what you do."

Wolf exhaled. "Can do, friend."

* * *

Wolf sighed as he sat on the couch, next to Snake, Wario, and Ike. The three were watching what he could only assume was... Ponies. And they had shot glasses. On the table was alcohol.

_"The Great and Powerful Trixie!"_

"Now!" Ike cried, and the three chugged their drinks.

_"That the Great and Powerful Trixie!"_

"AGAIN!" Snake cried.

Wolf arched his eyebrow. "...Doing the Trxie drinking game, I see?"

Wario nodded.

"Who gave you guys such an idea?"

"W-Well_-hic-_Pikachu." Ike replied to Wolf's question.

_Of course! _Wolf mused.

"Again!" Wario barked, and the three chugged their drinks.

Wolf sighed. "Well, you enjoy that. Just... Don't go crazy from being drunk, 'kay?"

He left the living room to go to the garden, where Sonic and Jigglypuff where. The bluenette was checking on the fruit trees while Jigglypuff was planting flowers.

"Hey, guys. You need help? Wolf asked.

"I'm okay, but thanks for asking!" Jigglypuff replied.

"Sonic?"

"Wha? Oh... Sure, why not." The once hedgehog said. "Just watering the fruit trees. You can water the vegetables, 'kay?"

"Sounds like a good plan." Wolf said.

The once lupine snatched the watering can and started to... Water the... vegetables. I have a lot of repetition in here, don't I? Anyway... Jigglypuff and Sonic didn't question why Wolf decided to help out, considering the fact that they have heard about him being kind. Sure, it may be odd, but at least he's being nice and not a smug ass.

Wolf went back inside after helping the two in the garden, seeing Pikachu and Yoshi. The two also didn't seem question why he helped Sonic when he mentioned that he helped out. However, Pikachu noticed something...

"Dude... I think you're allergic to showing kindness." He stated. "You look like you wanna barf."

"Wha...? Ah... I'm okay~" Wolf replied, smiling. "I'm okay, buddy~"

"You sound... high." Yoshi said.

"H-High?" Wolf tilted his head.

"Drunk, high, ill. You know." Pikachu added. "Yeah, you gotta rest."

"I'm fine~"

"You're starting to concern me!... I-I mean, us!" Yoshi snapped.

Pikachu nodded. "Yeah. As much as I like you being nice and caring, I think you're really starting to become sick."

"Sick because I'm bering nice? How can that be?" Wolf questioned.

Yoshi sighed. "You need to rest. Either that or act like a jerk again."

Wolf groaned, clearing his throat. "R-Really. I'm o-okay. I just have a headache, got it? I have a headache, but I'm fine."

The other two smashers exhaled, and accepted the statement. Sure enough, Wolf seemed to get better throughout the day. He actually wanted to eat again, as well. He made his witty remarks, and still acted very caring. Pikachu and Yoshi shrugged off the feeling of Wolf becoming sick due to being kind.

_**-Month 1:Day 18 Over. Month 1: Day 19 Begins-**_

Pikachu woke, and went down the halls. Not expecting...

"J-Jeez! I'm sorry!" Yoshi screeched.

"Sorry ain't enough!" Dedede hissed.

Wolf sighed. "Dedede, I'm sure the lil' idiot didn't mean to."

"OH, YES HE DID."

Pikachu then went to check on Meta Knight before going back to his own room.

Wolf followed the king who was chasing the scared green-head.

"Dedede, you gotta stop. You're gonna make the kid wet his pants." Wolf said.

"Wh-What?!" Yoshi cried.

"He deserves it! He did something to my Master Ball!" Dedede roared.

"I m-made one of your Pokemon hold it!" Yoshi explained.

"Bullshit!" Dedede hissed.

Wolf sighed and went to the once penguin's room to see his Pokemon game. Sure enough, one of his Pokemon, his Dragonair, was holding the Masterball.

"...Idiot." Wolf held it in his hand, trying to find the two smashers who were running everywhere. He managed to track them down to the garden, where they were running around the big oak tree. Yoshi managed to climb up the tree, whimpering.

"Get down here, you Master Ball waster!" Dedede barked.

"Yo, penguin. Your Dragonair has your Masterball." Wolf announced.

The once penguin blinked, and snatched his DS to see proof. Sure enough, he was right.

"Huh. Oh... Sorry, Yoshi." Dedede said before going back to the mansion.

Yoshi exhaled. "Th-Thanks, Wolf."

"Eh? No problem, man." The smasher replied. "Dunno why he didn't check before snapping. Tch. Idiot."

Yoshi smiled as he jumped down. "Hey, you're starting to make smartass remarks while still being nice!"

Wolf smirked. "Of course. It's my job."

Yoshi snickered. "Of course it is. Hey, you wanna grab some food and watch some movies?"

"...Sure, why not?"

And that's what they did. Part way through one of their movies, Pikachu joined in. He then left to check on Meta Knight, and came back. Minutes later, more smashers joined in, enjoying the time. Of course, only Meta Knight was not present. Actually... He wasn't the only one missing. Sonic and Ivysaur were missing, as well. seeing this as a little odd, he decided to investigate, Yoshi and Wolf soon following. It turns out, Sonic was ill, and Ivysaur didn't really feel like socializing, and felt like taking a nap. Pikachu shrugged off Ivysaur's attitude. Yoshi tried to convince him, only to annoy him, eventually leaving Wolf to drag Yoshi away.

In the end, every smasher, except Meta Knight, Ivysaur, and Sonic, were watchings movies while eating dinner and desert.

* * *

**A/N: End of the arc. It may only have two parts, but it's freaking long. I think. Oh, and, for a lil' heads up about what the next arc will be... It will include the hands. As humans. OH YEAH.**

**_(1)- _To me, he looks like a lizard with wings. The other dragon-like Pokemon look like dragons.  
**


	23. The Hands Are In Town Part 1

**A/N: Time to see the hands appear for the first time in this fic! Yahoo! Oh, and a Happy Belated Thanksgiving to all of you!**

* * *

_**-Month 1:Day 19 Over. Month 1: Day 20 Begins-**_

The Ancient Minister's scream filled the air, and he scuttled to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Pikachu blinked as he munched on his toast. "Whaf the hef waf thaf for?"

Wolf nodded. "What the hell _was _that for?"

Yoshi tilted his head. "I don't wanna know."

"Oh! So you're human, too?" A familar voice stated.

The everyone on the dining room, and turned their attention to the entrance. Standing there were two males, who looked a bit alike. They both had jet, black, clean hair. White tuxedo suits, black ties. The only difference was their eyes. One had calm, pale, blue eyes. The other had crazy, dark, blue eyes.

"...Who are you two?" Charizard questioned in a stern voice.

The one with calmer eyes, chuckled. "Master Hand."

The one with crazier eyes, snickered. "Craaazy Hand!"

The other smashers nearly yelped in shock. So the hands were human, too?

"S-S-So wh-wh-what're you t-t-two doing h-here?!" Luigi whimpered.

"The Ancient Minister did something wrong." Master Hand replied. "Even though we cannot fix the mistake, we're here to... Hm... Observe the situation before leaving."

"Yeaaaa-uuuup!" Crazy Hand added. "Just loooking around~"

Pikachu gulped. "I gotta bad feeling about this."

Wolf groaned. "This is not good. Not good at all."

Yoshi squeaked and hid under the table. The whole room was silent, except for the whimpering from those who were frightened.

"So... How long are you two staying here?" Pikachu asked the two.

"Uh... Er... How long?" Crazy Hand asked the other now-human oversized-hand.

"Three days." Master Hand replied.

"THREE DAYS?!" Link shrieked before running off. Toon Link sighed, and went after him. _**(1)**_

"...Three days?" Pikachu pondered as he saw the two flip out.

Master Hand nodded. "Three days, Pikachu."

"YUP! Three days~" Crazy Hand hummed.

"I don't think I can last three days." Yoshi squeaked, poking his head out from under the table. "NOPE! SO MUCH NOPE!"

He then bolted to his room.

Master Hand cocked his head. "Does he usually make puns like that?"

Pikachu nodded. "Sadly, yes. But to the readers, they don't seem to mind."

"Hey, I should make puns like that, too!" Crazy Hand was smiling, a devious smile, that is.

The other now-human oversized hand sighed. "Crazy, please don't. You'll scare the others. We're just here to do some observing."

"N-Not attack?" Pikachu asked.

Master Hand nodded. "Yes. And I'll make sure Crazy Hand doesn't do a thing."

Pikachu rubbed his chin. "You know... You guys are't really _hands _anymore..."

"Your point?" Master Hand asked.

"It wouldn't make sense for us, including the author, to refer you guys as hands." Pikachu explained.

...Wait, what's that supposed to mean?!... You know what, nevermmind! Continue your dialouge!

"...As I was saying, reffering to you two as hands would be odd. So... Instead of Master Hand and Crazy Hand... What about Master H. and Crazy H.?"

Master Hand scoffed. "Really? Please... I refuse to be called such a name."

Crazh Hand snickered. "Makes sense! Sounds good to me!"

"Wh-What! You actually want to be reffered to by such a dastardly name?!"

"Eeyup!"

"...Fine."

Pikachu smiled. "Alright! Master H. and Crazy H. , welcome to our humble adobe!"

Wolf facepalmed. "...Please excuse my friend's cheesy dialouge."

"Wha... I-I'll show you who's cheezy!" Pikachu hissed before pouncing on the other smasher, ready to throw a Thuder Punch even though Pikachu probably can't learn it and even if he did, it's not his SSBB moveset.

"...Does this usually happen?" Master H. asked.

"Sadly... yes." Charizard groaned.

* * *

"...I feel highly uncomfortable." Pikachu whispered.

Yoshi nodded. "Agreed."

Wolf groaned, and glared at Crazy H. "Can we please play _**Little Big Planet 2 **_without you hovering over our shoulders?"

"Huh? Oh! Ahahahaha! I apologize~" Crazy H. snickered. "Just wanna see what you three are doin'!"

"Now that you have seen what we are doing,... LEAVE!" Pikachu hissed. "Please and thank you!"

Crazy H. frowned. "What? Why?"

"B-Because it's really uncomfortable!" Yoshi exclaimed. "It's hard to play with you breathing over our shoulders!"

"Agreed... So please leave!" Pikachu added.

"If you do, no fists will fly." Wolf warned.

"Oh, okay~" The once oversized-floating hand trotted out of the room.

The three exhaled as Zelda entered the Game Room.

"I don't mean to interrupt your speed run _**(2)**_, but have you three seen Link?" Zelda asked.

The others shook their heads. Zelda sighed.

"Why did he run off, anyway?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, the hands-er, the once-hands mentioned _three days _and..." She trailed off. "He kind of had bad memories."

Pikachu, Wolf, and Yoshi were confused at first, then finally knew what she meant.

"Ah, poor Link." Pikachu chuckled. "But then again, my franchise did things that are almost as disturbing as what he went through."

Zelda huffed. Pikachu snickered. "Ah, sorry. Bad intention."

The princess stormed out of the room.

"Well then... Time to continue our game!" Yoshi cheered.

* * *

Squirtle whimpered and hid in the cabinet. Charizard groaned as Master H. observed him make the meals fo lunch.

"So, I suppose you two making the meals is some sort of punishment?" He asked.

Charizard nodded.

Squirtle came out of the cabinet. "He got pissed off cause we were arguing."

"I figure that would be the case." Master H. remarked.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?!" Squirtle barked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, nothing. Don't get your boxers in a twist... Or something." Master H. replied.

Squirtle frowned. "Wh-Whatever... C-Can you just leave us?"

"If that makes you happy, alright." The black-haired male then left.

"Man, I swear, if these guys are going to watch us like hawks..." Charizard muttered.

"Heeeeey, guys! Whatcha doing~"

"Sweet Keldeo..." Squirtle groaned as Crazy H. looked over him chopping some carrots.

"So, whatcha doing?" He asked, again.

"Cooking." Charizard replied. "Now leave!"

"Aw, what? Why can't I watch?" Crazy H. whined.

"We need concentration!" Squirtle hissed. "Now, leave!"

"...Why?"

"Leave... PLEASE." Charizard begged. "We really don't want anyone to bother us!"

"I just wanna watch~" Crazy H. stated.

"PLEASE LEAVE!" Squirtle barked.

"...OKAY!" Crazy H. then left.

* * *

"I KNOW ALL OF YOU ARE SADDENED." The Ancient Minister said.

"Not saddened... PISSED OFF!" Pikachu cried.

"Correction... Pissed off and irritated!" Ike hissed. "Three days are too long!"

"THREE DAYS!?" Link shrieked, before curling up into a ball.

"Dude, these two are starting to get on our nerves!" Falco complained.

"_Completely _on our nerves!" Sonic added.

"I KNOW, I KNOW. BUT IT'S ONLY FOR THREE DAYS. COUNTING TODAY, THIS WOULD BE THE FIRST DAY." The Ancient Minister stated. "ONLY 72 HOURS."

"72 HOURS REMAIN!" Link sobbed. Toon Link and Zelda patted his back.

"I APOLOGIZE, BUT WE MUST DEAL WITH IT." The Ancient Minister exclaimed.

"Y-You gotta be kidding m-me." Luigi gulped.

_**-Month 1:Day 20 Over. Month 1: Day 21 Begins-**_

The smashers didn't feel like eating, since Master H. and Crazy H. were at the table, eating along with them.

"48 HOURS REMAIN!" Link screamed, running through the mansion, Zelda and Toon Link trying to calm him down.

"I don't think I'm gonna last." Pikachu groaned.

"I just hope they don't interrupt Meta Knight." Wolf muttered.

"I hope you didn't just doomed us." Yoshi replied.

"Shut up." Wolf said.

Pikachu sighed. "Tomorrow at midnight they're going to leave. So we just gotta hope that nothing bad occurs."

"Agreed." The other two said.

Pikachu got out of his seat. "I'm just gonna check on Meta Knight. Make sure that they don't follow me."

"Sure."

The blonde then walked to the masked smasher's room, and sure enough, Crazy H. started to follow him, causing Wolf and Yoshi to launch out their seats to stop him.

It only took five minutes to them to pounce on him, slowing him down just in time for Master H. to stop them and for Pikachu to finish checking on Meta Knight.

* * *

**A/N: So, the hands are now humanized and are annoying our other humanized smashers. How nice!**

_**(1)-**__**Majora's Mask **_**references for the win!**

_**(2)- **_**For those who are unaware of the term "speed run", a speed run is which you play a video game and try to beat it in 1-5 hours.**

**We'll continue this arc about the hands, as humans, annoying the other now human smashers.**


	24. The Hands Are In Town Part 2

**A/N: Let's continue this arc featuring the now humans hands. Oh, and Sonic will act as a replacement for Meta Knight, until he returns that is.**

* * *

Pikachu paced around, not bothered by the wind blowing in his face.

"I am not gonna last..."

"Link can agree with that!" Yoshi squeaked.

Speaking of Link... "48 HOURS REMAIN!"

"Technically, less than 48 hours remain." Wolf pointed out.

"I DON'T CARE!" Link screamed.

"Link, don't worry. The moon is NOT going to crash." Pikachu stated.

"I-IT'S GOING TO CRASH?! NO!" The green-clad hero shrieked.

Wolf slapped Pikachu's head. "Dude, stop making him remember his trauma."

The blonde snickered. "Ah, sorry..."

* * *

"...He's still watching us." Squirtle whispered.

"I know, it's freaking creepy." Charizard muttered.

"Reminds me of Slenderman." Squirtle added. _**(1)**_

"...I can hear you the both of you, you know." Master H. stated.

"Then I hope you know that you're creeping us out." Charizard remarked.

"Oh. My bad, I had no idea..." The black-haired male then left.

"Hoo... We can finally cook in peace." Squirtle sighed. "Man... Tomorrow is the final day..."

"48 HOURS REAMAIN!"

"...Is he still freaking out about that?" Charizard questioned.

"2 DAYS!"

"Eeyup."

* * *

"AYIEEEEAAAAAAHHH!" Kirby shrieked, then ran outside.

Pikachu stopped chewing his sandwhich. Yoshi, Wolf, and Sonic paused their game. And no, they're not playing in the game room. It's in the living room! Aha! Tricked ya, didn't I? Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!... Ha... Anway... The three curiously looked at the entrance that the pink-head ran out of.

"What the hell was that for?" Wolf pondered.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's just play some _**HALO 4**_." Sonic remarked.

"OH G-G-GOD, NO!" Luigi screamed, and soom ran out the door, too. Followed by Samus, Fox, and Marth.

"What's going on?" Yoshi asked.

Pikachu shrugged, and decided to look at the situation. The few smashers who ran out were... cowering in fear. As if they had just seen a ghost. Or R34 pics of them. _**(2)**_

Pikachu tilted his head. "Uh... You dudes okay?"

"C-C-C-Crazy Hand!" Marth cried.

The blonde sighed. "Of course... Well, what did he do?"

"H-He, uh... Tried to... a-attack us." Fox replied, panting.

"What for?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't fucking know!" Samus hissed.

"H-H-He j-just sn-snapped!" Luigi whimpered.

Pikachu sighed. He went back inside the house. "Alright guys. I'm gonna investigate. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck." Wolf stated.

Pikachu gulped, hoping that nothing would go wrong. He had to locate Crazy H. to figure out why he would attack the others. Master H. did promise that neither he or Crazy H. would attack. And even if they did, the Ancient Minister would probably kick them out. Eventually, Pikachu managed to locate Crazy H., who was peering over Falco whom was reading, Ike whom was playing on his WiiU, and Mario who was also playing on his WiiU. Judging by their faces, they're not too happy about him breathing on their shoulders.

Pikachu exhaled. "Er, Crazy H.?"

"Wha? Oh. Eh, heh, heh, heh... Um... Yes?" The once over-sized hand said.

"Some folks claimed that you attacked them." Pikachu stated. "True or false?"

"Of course it's false, silly~" Crazy H. replied.

"He lies!" Ike shouted.

"No shit!" Falco added.

"I'm not lying!" Crazy H. protested.

Pikachu pinched his none in irritation. "Well, some smashers disagree. Saying you did. And since it's you, it's probably true."

"Hey! You're poet?" Crazy H. tilted his head.

Pikachu groaned. "Dude, I just wanna know if you did attack my pals."

"...Are you gonna snitch on me?" The black-haired male asked.

"No!" Pikachu quickly answered. "Of course, not, man!"

"Okay! I did attack them!" Crazy H. said.

Pikachu sighed. He looked at the three smasher that Crazy H. was looking over. He nodded at them, and they nodded back, as if they knew that he meant. Pikachu smiled, before running off, screaming,

"Thanks for having my back, guys!"

Something clicked in Crazy H.'s mind. He growled, and took one step, wanting to chase him, but Mario, Ike, and Falco pounced on him.

"Sorry, dude. But we gotta make sure that you don't lay a finger on Pikachu." Falco stated.

"Eeyup." Ike added.

"GET OF ME." Crazy H. roared.

"...Nope." Mario replied.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was trying to find Master H., but was having a complicated time trying to locate him. No one smasher appeared to have seen him, as if he had disappeared. Even the Ancient Minister hadn't seen him. Pikachu would have asked Crazy H., but that's the person that he's running from. He then began to wonder when he heard Crazy's laugh. Pikachu yelped, and every time he heard Crazy's laugh, he found a way to hide himself. It was either hiding in a closet, or hiding behind an object. Both worked. This process repeated for two hours, until he finally found Master H. talking to Red.

"H-Hey, Master H.! I-I-I need to talk to you!" Pikachu cried.

Master H. looked at the blonde runnong towards him. Pikachu was stumbling a few times, mumbling out gibberish, until he finally reached him.

"What is it, Pikachu?"

"C-C-Crazy H., h-he attacked someone... A-Actually, five some... o-ones... A-And now he wants me dead!"

Master H. sighed. "Oh dear..."

"HEY! LIL' BLONDIE! COME 'ERE!" Crazy H. cried, but skidded to a halt when he was Master H., who was glaring at him.

"I thought I said that we weren't attacking anyone." He stated in a stern tone.

"...Me sorry..." Crazy H. whimpered.

"D-Damn right, you are!" Pikachu hissed. "Wh-Why the hell did you attack them?!"

"...Because it was fun." Crazy H. replied.

"B-Because it was... YOU SONOFA-" Pikachu was about to attack him, only to be stopped by Red.

_**-Month 1:Day 21 Over. Month 1: Day 22 Begins-**_

"24 HOURS REMAIN! FINAL DAY!" Link screamed, running around.

"L-Link, calm down!" Zelda said.

Pikachu exhaled, grumbling. "At midnight, it will be over."

"Well it's about damn time!" Sonic groaned.

"...Why are you hanging around us, anyway?" Yoshi asked.

"Is it a crime?" Sonic replied, smirking. "Besides, you need someone to replace Meta Knight until he comes back."

"Good point, blue-head." Wolf said.

"24 HOURS!" Link shrieked.

"...Speaking of Meta Knight, how long has he been in solitude?" Sonic asked, curious.

Pikachu drummed the table. "Uh, I think... Counting this day, about seven days."

"Seven days? You think he'd want some communication by now." Wolf remarked.

Yoshi nodded. "It's been odd without him."

"Very odd. I think he's been in his room because of the hands," Pikachu muttered before taking a bite of his toast. "Anyhow... If you need me, I'm gonna due some _**Skyward Sword **_playin' with Ike. We're gonna see who can beat Demise faster, and how many times we die to beat the boss!"

The blonde then ran off to the game room, and some smashers followed, itching to see what's going to happen. Yoshi, Wolf, and Sonic soon came along. Ike was the first to go. Some smashers were cheering him on. However, it soon stopped the minute Ike used up all his potions and died. Once, twice, thrice, the fourth time, fifth... Sixth... And tenth. On his eleveneth time, he finally managed to beat the final boss. Pikachu was snickering like crazy. Ike was hoping that the blonde would shut up, and scolded him. Pikachu frowned. He then took his turn to battle demise. Unlike Ike, he only took six times to beat demise, which caused Ike sigh in frustation.

"Ha! I'm better than you!" Pikachu chuckled, patting Ike's head. "But at least you tried, right?"

"...Tch, whatever man." Ike muttered, before leaving.

Pikachu sighed happily. "Man, this day is going so well..."

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Falco cried, running through the Game Room, diving under one of the desks.

Wolf tilted his head, wondering what could have cause that reaction. That's then Crazy H. came in the room. Holding a butter knife. Kirby, Toon Link, Lucas, and Ness screamed, and hid underneath another table.

"Dude... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Samus hissed. "You're scaring the crap outta the kids!"

"I just wanna know where the now-human birdie ran off to!" Crazy H. replied. "So can you tell me?"

"No. Now get out." Snake stated, causing the others to jump, because he wasn't even in the room. Until now.

"Please, please, please, please-"

"Leave!" Wolf and Pikachu hissed.

"...Ah~ Okay~" Crazy H. then left the smashers.

Falco jumped out, sighing. A few seconds later, the kids crawled out from under the table they were hiding under.

"I just want this day to end..." Falco groaned.

"You're not the only one who wants it to!" Wario cried.

"Yeah! Crazy is getting on me nerves!" Mario added.

"Agreed." Ganon muttered.

"I am extremely sorry." Master H. announced as he entered the room. "I did not want this to happen... I'm going to have to knock some sense in him."

He then left, fumes obviously blowing.

"Shit's goin' down!" Pikachu was grinning.

Then came the explosion outside, and the smashers cheered.

* * *

"Okay! Here's lunch! No hands to bother us! Now chow down!" Squirtle announced.

All the smashers were cheering, and ate the food presented to them. The Anicent Minister seemed pleased, as well. The hands weren't seen, even after lunch. Partway through the afternoon, Master H. finally showed up, announcing that he and Crazy H. be leaving at exactly midnight, which caused the smasher to let out hollers of joy. Heck, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Wario held a small party... That the Ancient Minister stopped. But they didn't care! The hands were leaving!... At midnight, but they were still leaving!

At night, about six'o clock, the smashers were pretty happy while eating their dinner. And the oldest smashers decided to stay up until the hands leave. However, the last few hours were...

"I-I'M SO DONE!" PIkachu cried before running into his room to hide.

"I-I... M-MAMA MIA!" Luigi screeched, rocking back and forth, huddled under his blankets.

Wolf sighed at the sight of the smashers who were freaking out.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "At least this will end s-"

"THE MOON! THE MOON!" Link screamed.

Sonic blinked before continuing. "End soon and-"

"I DON'T WANT TO MEET A TERRIBLE FATE!" Link screeched.

The blue-haired male was getting annoyed. "A-And this nightmare will e-"

"NO-"

"Oh my god, Link. SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Wolf snickered. "Uh, you were saying?"

Sonic exhaled. "And this night will end. Finally-" He paused, then continued, "... End!"

"I know. This has been annoying." Wolf said.

"Annoying?"

The two yelped, nearly falling of the couch.

"M-Master H., yo! How ya doin'?" Sonic greeted, freaked out.

"Th-The night's been lovely, right?" Wolf added.

Master H. frowned. "...Give me a reason why I shouldn't _kill you two_!"

Sonic whimpered. "B-Because... W-We... Uh..."

"You want cupcakes?! I-I'll m-make you cupcakes! Both of us! Both of us will make you and Crazy H. cupcakes!" Wolf said, silvery hair sticking out, bangs brushed to the side to reveal his usual eyepatch.

Master H. raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sonic nodded. "Y-Yup!"

"Alright... Make your cupcakes... Red velvet with the cream cheese frosting?" Master H. asked.

"Yup! T-Totally!" Wolf said.

The two sighed when Master H. left, then ran to the kitchen to make the cupcakes. Surprisingly, the two didn't need a book to make the sweets, thanks to a previous situation involving Jigglypuff, when she was a Pokemon, and Zelda, and I might talk about this, but I don't know. _**(3)**_

Anyway, the two were worried, but still kept their cool in making the cupcakes. As soon as the finished, Crazy H. and Master H. came in, and tasted the treats. And it's a good thing that they loved it. In fact, they loved it so much, that they left early. Let me remind you that they planned to leave at midnight, and this is happening around seven. So, it's about... five, six hours early. And the other smashers thanked Wolf and Sonic for that. Finally, everyone went to sleep.

... Well, uh... This arc has an... odd ending... Uh... So... How are all of you doing?

"You can't talk to people, Alex!"

PIKACHU, WHO THE HELL SAID YOU CAN USE MY REAL NAME?! GO TO BED, DAMN IT!

* * *

**A/N: The amount of times I broke the fourth wall in here makes me want to facepalm, cause they're so cheesy and cliched, but hey, this is my first multi-chapter fic.**

_**(1)-**_**If you have played or seen someone play _Slenderman, _then you know what I mean._  
_**

_**(2)**_**- Yeah, uh, I ain't a lover of Rule34, but using to make jokes is okay with me.**

_**(3)-**_**Should I make a oneshot about this?**

**Well, let me see what my next arc will be about... Let's see... the title is "The Vengeful King"... Alright, what did I plan for it... SONOFA *bzzzzzz***

**Pikachu: Uh, sorry guys. ThePokemonMage is... Well, not doing well. She has school, and has like, tests, first semester exams... And the plot for the next arc, well... She doesn't actually have the basic plan for it... And... she wants to thank you for reading! Bye!**


	25. The 'Vengeful' King! Part 1

**A/N: OH, LOOK! WHAT A GREAT NEW COVER!**

**Speaking of the cover, I made it on Polyvore. And Meta Knight is the only one who has an actual humanized picuture used. The other guys I had to search pictures for, using different human characters for their humanized form. X.X**

**Oh, and Meta Knight will return soon... And I'm also typing up an OC Pokemon fic. I'll release later, though. Maybe in the middle of Month 3... Which is a long way... Well, it's either that or another Pokemon-ecs story. And if you have read the Q&A on my bio, you would know what the story is.**

**...Hey... This is Day 23 of Month 1... Month 1 is almost over!**

* * *

_**-Month 1:Day 22 Over. Month 1: Day 23 Begins-**_

Pikachu yawned as he stepped into the dining room. "Hey, guys."

He sat down in the middle of Yoshi and Wolf. "The first month's almost done."

Yoshi nodded. "Yay!"

"It's about time." Wolf muttered. "I really want to move on to the next month."

"Ditto." Sonic said.

"At least there are no hands to bother us." Pikachu stated.

"Yeah! What could po-OW!"

"Bad things happen when you say _What could possibly go wrong? _, idiot." Wolf muttered.

* * *

Kirby munched on his cupcake. "Mm! That's good..."

He looked at Dedede who was sulking beside him.

"You want to try some?" The pink head asked.

Dedede snatched the treat, and stuffed it in his mouth. Surprisingly, Kirby didn't freak out. Instead, he cleared his throat, shaking, nervous.

"Uh, are you okay?" He asked, lightly poking the king, who shoved him in reply.

Dedede adjusted his hat and robes, and his blue hair was covering his eyes. "I'm... okay."

Kirby gulped. "G-Good to know. B-But you seem like something's buggin' you."

"I said that I'm alright!" Dedede hissed through gritted teeth. "Got it?!"

Kirby quickly nodded. "Y-Y-Yup! Got it!"

Dedede groaned before leaving the room... I don't know which room it is, but he left some room!... Some kind of room... I need to stop dwelling on the room issue now...

Dedede was storming through the halls, really angered. He shoved others out of his way, not bothering to apologize. Not that they mind. Well, Wario did, but he got smacked by Dedede's hammer, landing into Snake which caused both to land into Ike. The three were extrememly pissed off, and chased the once penguin around the Smash Mansion. However, while chasing Dedede, the three somehow crashed into Samus and Zelda... Well, Zelda was in her Shiek form. But the two girls were still angry and beat the crap out of the three.

Dedede eventually found his way to the garden, where he saw Ivysaur checking on the plants.

"...Idea..." Dedede said, smirking. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a vial.

* * *

"Why the hell must this boss be so complicated!?" Wolf hissed.

"Well, he is a Marx Soul rip off." Pikachu muttered.

"A _good _Marx Soul rip off." Sonic stated.

"Eeyup!" Yoshi added.

"... You twos keep dying." Pikachu said.

"I know, it's weird! You're the one playing Waddle Dee!" Sonic groaned.

"Hey, I'm playing a penguin and I'm don't have many deaths!" Yoshi said. And right as he died, he added, "Yet..."

"Yes! One of the Super Abilties! At last!" Wolf cried.

"Smash 'em, smash 'em!" Samus, who was watching them play, cheered. "Almost dead! You're gonna set a new record, guys!"

"Come on!" Toon Link was excited.

"Almost dead, almost dead!" Luigi was bouncing on the floor.

"HE'S DEAD!" Wolf cried out joyfully.

" 25.55 minutes!" Samus stated. "Not bad, guys."

"I died five times..." Yoshi muttered.

"...Six..." Sonic sighed.

"Once." Pikachu said, grinning.

"Twice." Wolf added, earning a high-five from Pikachu.

Suddenly, there was a crash. Everyone in the game room, flinched. Pikachu gulped, and slowly walked out, saying, "I-I'll check."

* * *

Pikachu was shaking as he entered the garden. He yelped and fell on his butt. "I-I-Ivysaur?!"

The green head was lying on the ground, a melon atop his body, some vines draped over his body. Dirt was staining his clothes. He wasn't making a single movement or sound. He didn't even appear to be... breathing. Pikachu scrambled to his feet and ran up to his friend.

"H-H-Hey! Wh-What happened?!" He asked. No reply. Pikachu looked around, getting very worried, almost hyperventilating.

"O-Oh... Wh-What do I do?! WH-WHAT DO I DO?!" He screeched, hands gripping his blonde hair. "WHAT DO I DO?!"

"You should take a nap!" A voice hissed.

"Wh-what?!"

* * *

"It's been seven minutes." Yoshi stated, fiddling with the controllers wire-thingy... I don't know what I should call it!

"The must have been an accident." Sonic suggested.

"Might as well see." Wolf replied before he left, heading to the garden. However, as soon as he stepped foot out there, he ran back inside, and said, "Y-Y-You guys gotta see this..."

Everyone in the game room followed the once lupine outside, and gasped at what they saw. They saw Ivysaur lying in the middle of the vegetable patch. A melon was on his head, some vines were on him, and dirt was on his clothing. And lying up against the peach tree, was Pikachu. Vines bounded him there. A pear was in his mouth, as if it were to gag him.

"H-H-Holy..." Yoshi squeaked.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sonic screamed.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Samus shrieked.

"A-Are they okay?!" Toon Link cried.

"I-I-uh-er-I hope they are!" Luigi replied.

Wolf gulped, and walked up to the bound smasher, snatching the pear from his mouth, dropping it on the ground. He then started to tear at the vines bounding the blonde.

"H-Hey. Pikachu? Buddy? You okay?" He asked.

"La la love, la la, love makes the world go round~" The blonde said in a dazed voice. _**(1)**_

"...Pikachu?"

"Babs seed, babs seed, what we gonna do? Gotta a bully on our tail, gotta hurry gotta bail~" _**(2)**_

"PIKACHU!" Wolf then slapped the blond's face.

"... Oh, wha?" Pikachu shook his head, rubbing his temple. "Wh-what the heck?"

Wolf exhaled. _He's okay..._

He looked over to where Ivysaur was, and saw Sonic and Yoshi checking up on him.

"Hey, Pikachu, do you know what happened to you?" Wolf asked.

The blonde shook his head. "N-Not a thing."

"Ivysaur?"

"...No." The green head replied. "I don't remember anything. One moment, I'm checking up on everything. And the next thing I know, I see black."

Wolf sighed. "I suppose we gotta find out who attacked you two?"

"Y-Ye-ACHOO!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Sick again I se-ACHOOWE!" Ivysaur cried.

"...You two okay?" Toon Link asked, tilting his head.

"I think." Pikachu sniffed. "I-It just suddenly came out... I didn't even feel sick a while ago."

"S-S-Same here..." Ivysaur added.

Both males' voices sounded very stuffy, and had no emotion. Yoshi gulped, and placed his palm on their foreheads.

"O-Oh god..." He whimpered. "Y-You two are... r-really sick!"

Samus exhaled. "I'll take them to the sick bay. Wolf, Yoshi, Sonic. You know what to do."

"Right!" The three males said.

* * *

"Making some sauce, makin', makin' some sauce~" Squirtle hummed.

"Please stop singing, Squirtle." Charizard groaned.

"That's what it's gonna make~"

"...Can you stop? Please?"

"Wait... MAKING SAUCE~"

"You done now?"

"Yup!"

Chaizard sighed. "Next time, give me a warning when you're going to sing."

"Okey!"

The two smashers were too busy speaking, and making food, to notice that the kitchen door was openening very slowly.

"...You're going down, motherfuckers." A voice hissed, causing the two flinched. The lights then turned off.

* * *

"Ivysaur is going to be okay." Samus stated. "His temp-"

"We only care about the blonde." Wolf interrupted.

Samus frowned. "... Pikachu is fine. Although his temperature is 100, he'll be alright. Give him two or three days."

Yoshi nodded. "Okay. Got it."

Sonic sighed. "We, uh, should look around. You know? Find clues to see who attacked Pikachu... And Ivysaur."

"Right." Wolf said.

"...So where should we start?" Yoshi asked.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!"

"I suggest you check where those screams came from." Samus said. "I'll take care of Pikachu. Got it, boys?"

"Got it." Sonic said.

* * *

"Why does almost everything happen at the kitchen?" Sonic muttered.

Yoshi shrugged, then opened the door, which creaked.

"H-H-Holy crap!" He shrieked, falling down on his back. He them quickly scrambled to his feet, and ran inside.

Sonic and Wolf blinked, then followed. They nearly screamed. Squirtle and Charizard were hanging from the ceiling. Some sort of dough was causing them to stick there.

"Th-The fuck?!" Wolf cried.

"How did this happen?!" Sonic yelped.

He exhaled a couple of times. "I-uh, I'm gonna tell the Ancient Minister."

He then ran out. As he approached the Minister's room, he began to get the strangest feeling. The lights occasionally flickering.

"Calm down, Sonic." He told himself.

"Heh, heh... Sorry pal." A voice growled.

"Wh-wha-wait-what?!"

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Wolf groaned.

"...They're sick." Yoshi said, suddenly.

"WHAT?!"

"Yup. They're ill."

"God damn it..." Wolf growled. "Yoshi, stay here. I'm gonna check on Sonic."

"...Okay." Yoshi replied quietly.

Wolf ran to the Ancient Minister's room. What he found was the Minister. Looking over an ill-looking Sonic.

"...D-Don't tell me..." Wolf said as he approached them.

"YES. HE'S SICK. TERRIBLY." The Ancient Minister stated. "WOLF. I AM PUTTING YOU IN CHARGE OF CATCHING WHOEVER IS DOING THIS. I WILL ONLY ASSIST ONCE THINGS GET OUT OF HAND."

"...R-Right. I'll do it." Wolf said, sighing. He went back to kitchen, and wanted to jump off a cliff once he was there. Yoshi had a pot on his head, and noodles were bounding him. He sneezed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Wolf cried.

_**-Month 1:Day 23 Over. Month 1: Day 24 Begins-**_

"You're probably wondering why I gathered you here." Wolf stated.

"...No." Ike said.

"Not really." R-Pik added.

"...Well, I want to know why." Lucario remarked.

Wolf smirked. "You see, as usual, strange things have been happening. We need to find the cause!"

"I'm leaving. Sorry." Ike announced.

"S-Same here. I am very sorry, guys!" R-Pik said.

Wolf sighed as the two left. He turned to Kirby, who was sitting on a stool in the corner.

"What about you?"

The pink-head shrugged. "I-I'd be happy to help."

"Excellent." Lucario said. "Alright. Let's start."

* * *

Dedede hissed in frustation as he saw the three ran off.

"Curses!" He slammed his fist on the table. "Why?"

He groaned. "Fuck..."

He looked up, and saw Red passing by, then gripped the vial in his pocket.

"Might as well do something 'bout this. But not physically towards them." He muttered. "This is what you guys get, anyway."

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I got it done! Man. Is Dedede creepy when he's mad. "Why is he mad?", you may ask? Oh, you'll see...**

_**(1)- **_**Reference to the **_**Powerpuff Girls**_**.**

_**(2)-**_** Reference to **_**My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic.**_

**Kirby has an important role in this arc.**


	26. The 'Vengeful' King! Part 2

**A/N: Here you go! Sorry for the wait. I was working on two X-Mas fics, and I also had school... And, I may be in Washington, but... The shootings in Connecticut... They... *sniff* Ah... *sniffle***

* * *

"Hey, Kirby. Do you have any ideas to who might be doing these crazy things?" Wolf asked.

"...No." Kirby simply replied.

"Are you sure?" Lucario questioned.

"Y-Yes!" Kirby snapped, before pouting. He blinked, and looked at the two older smashers. "S-Sorry... I just... M-Miss Meta Knight. And Dedede doesn't wanna play with me."

Lucario patted his back. "Hey... Don't let it get you down, alright?"

"A-Alright." Kirby sniffed.

Wolf chuckled. "After all, you're in a mansion filled with many more tikes to play with, and other folks to talk to."

"I-I know." Kirby hiccuped.

"We should ask questions." Lucario stated. "It's a simple starting point."

The three entered the spacious living room, and saw Red. Who was lying on the ground, moaning in pain. There was a pillow covering his face, and some yarn bounding his arms to his body.

"R-R-Red!" Lucario cried, running up to the Pokemon Trainer.

"I wanna be, the very best... Like no one ever was~" The trainer sang, voice cracking when he said _no one_.

"He got hit." Wolf muttered.

"O-O-Oh d-d-dear..." Kirby whimpered.

"R-Red?! C-Can you hear me?!" Lucario squeaked, removing the pillow.

The trainer's face was red, some snot dripping from his nose.

"...He's sick." Kirby stated.

"Hey, Red! You still in there?" Wolf asked, lightly poking the trainer.

He coughed in reply.

"Well shit." Wolf muttered.

Kirby gulped. "U-Uh... Um... O-One of us should take him to the sick bay."

"I will." Lucario announced. "You two continue on. I'll catch up later."

"A-Alright." Kirby whimpered. He was shaking as hell. "S-So... Where do we start?"

Wolf rubbed his chin. "Maybe... Maybe we should ask some peeps if they saw anything."

Kirby nodded. "Ok-Okay. Let's a-ask some questions then."

The two began their questioning!

...And had no luck! TEE-HEE!

Really. They had no luck. No one had a clue. They're all saying that it's the _Ghost of Tabbu _or some other ghost. Others said it was someone called Geno. _**(1)**_

No matter who they asked, the answer didn't help them. Whatsoev-

"Can you at least do something to make things easy?" Wolf asked.

Huh? Oh. OKAY!

In the end, the two went to the only one they could rely on...

* * *

"You've come to the right place~" Bowser drawled.

"...Why are your curtains closed?" Kirby asked.

"And what's with the sunglasses, fedora and overcoat?" Wolf questioned.

The now human Koopa frowned. "Do you want help or not?!"

Wolf groaned. He drummed his fingers on the desk. "Fine, fine. Sorry. So... Do you know anything?"

Bowser smirked, taking the fedora off, setting it on Wolf's head. "Well, now. I've heard from a couple of folk that Wario or Ganon may be causing this ruckus."

"And...?" Kirby motioned him to continue.

Bowser got out of seat then proceeded to pat the pink-haired smasher's head.

"Well, it's mostly been Ganon." He stated. "I mean, he is a very famous villain. Known for doing many evil deeds."

Wolf sighed, taking of the fedora Bowser placed on his head. "Well... You better be right."

The two left. Bowser exhaled.

"Alright. I did what you asked me to do." He said to the smasher that was coming out from under his bead. "So, you're not gonna use that on me, right?"

Dedede nodded. "Right. You better not tell a single soul. Or. Else."

Bowser nodded as the once penguin left.

"Hoo boy... Sorry guys... I really didn't want to be sick..."

* * *

"Ganon!" Wolf cried. "Come out! NOW!"

Kirby gulped. _Sh-Should I tell?_

"Hey! GANON!" The older smasher hissed. "Get out here!"

Kirby was shaking. _If I don't then... But if i do..._

"Hmp. What?" The familiar gruff,intimidating voice said.

Wolf frowned. "You twat! You've been making everyone sick!"

Ganon laughed. "Ha! Me? If I were the one doing that, I would also probably break their wrists!"

Kirby whimpered and his behind Wolf. "Th-That's not very nice."

"Well he is, like, the king of evil." The silver-head muttered. "Now then... Ganon. You're obviously behind this heinous crime!"

"...What a fool." Ganon simply said. "Again, if I were the _criminal_, I'd do more then making them sick and-"

"AYIIIEAAH!"

Kirby yelped, clinging onto Wolf's clothes.

"...That was... Wario." Wolf said quietly.

"W-Well, that rules out both he and Ganon." Kirby squeaked.

"Ha! See!" Ganon scoffed, then added, "Imbeciles." Before he walked away.

Wolf frowned. "Sh-Shit."

The younger smasher who was hiding behind him whimpered. "...Wh-What about D-"

"Ah-ha! Bowser! That trickster!" Wolf stated. "I'm gonna tear his head off!"

Kirby sighed as the other smasher stormed off.

"M-Maybe I should have spoken louder."

* * *

"Bowser! Open the freaking door!" Wolf hissed. Kirby shuffled occasionally, nervous.

"Er... Wo-"

"Open the door! NOW!"

...

Nothing.

Wolf growled, and turned the doorknob, entering the room. Bowser was tied up by a scarf, and was coughing.

"But... How?" Was all Wolf could say. "Alright. Kirby we have t-Kirby?"

The pink head was no longer with him.

"...Where the hell did he go?! Kirby!" Wolf cried.

"Kirby's not here..." A voice growled.

"Wha-"

* * *

"Dedede!" Kirby hissed. He was in the garden. "Come outside! Now!"

Said king watched the pink head from his room, snickering. _The kid wants to go up against me, eh?_

Dedede chuckled as he sauntered outside, hammer resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kirbs."

"D-Don't you _Hey, Kirbs _me! Why are you doing this to everyone?! Tell me!"

Dedede smirked, taking his hat off, smoothing his blue hair out. "You know... I'm just tired of the folks making fun of me. You're not, so you're lucky."

"W-Well... I'll tell! I'm gonna tell them!" Kirby warned.

"No you're not. I know you, Kirbs. You're not gonna tell. I know that."

Kirby curled his hands into fists as Dedede walked back inside.

_Wh-What am I gonna do?_

_**-Month 1:Day 24 Over. Month 1: Day 25 Begins-**_

"Th-Thank you for joining me." Kirby said.

"No problem, Kirby!" Olimar replied. "So... It's Dedede, huh? What are we gonna do? Battle him?"

"Well, yeah, but first we need to find out how he's going this." Kirby explained. "We have to stick together, though. Unless we wanna fail."

"Got it, chief!"

"Alright! Let's roll!"

They then did a high-five and went off to Dedede's room. The king wasn't there, yet they knew they still had to be cautious They rummaged through the desks and the closet, but couldn't find anything.

Well... Actually... Kirby did find something. Under Dedede's pillow. A small news article concerning this strange potion that could give one odd powers. From telekinesis to the ability to jump incredibly high, to making others have slow speed to... Making others very ill. Unluckily, the article didn't include where to find the potion.

Kirby frowned. "That... That jerk! Olimar, let's go! We gotta king to bust!"

"Roger!"

Before they left, Kirby got a sword from Link. Then, the two went outside, standing in the garden. Kirby exhaled.

"DEDEDE! COME OUT HERE! NOW!"

The king was already behind them. "You called?"

Kirby growled. "Alright. Give me the potion!"

He faced Dedede, glaring. "Now!"

"If I don't?" The king said.

Kirby frowned, and swung at the king, who avoided it. He swung again, and again, and again. No luck. Olimar sighed, then threw his Pikmin at the King. The pikmin clung on to Dedede, who was trying to throw them off. Using the hilt, Kirby jabbed Dedede, causing the vial to fall out.

"Olimar! Now!" Kirby cried, grabbing the vial and running back to the house.

Olimar had a Smash Ball. Dedede gulped.

"...Well shit." Was all he could say before Olimar broke the Smash Ball.

* * *

Kirby glared at Dedede. "So?"

"...Sorry." The king said to everyone. The ones who were sick have recovered.

"SAY IT AGAIN!" Kirby hissed. "WITH MORE FEELING!"

Sonic flinched at the pink-head's sudden change in tone.

"A-Alright! I-I'm so freaking sorry!" Dedede cried.

"So what's your stinking punishment?" Pikachu asked.

"Clean the mansion." Dedede replied. "Oh, and the Ancient Minister said our chances of living are now thirty percent."

"CRAP!" Yoshi wailed, curling up into a ball.

Wolf sighed. He looked at Kirby. "You did good, kid. You did good."

Kirby smiled. "Aw! It was nothing!"

"... WHO WANTS SOME PASTA?!" Squirtle cried.

Everyone cheered and ran into the dining hall to eat.

Meanwhile, the Ancient Minster was pacing around his room, thinking about how to rate the smashers and the friendship level. Out of ten, he had to give it five or six.

The rest of the day was normal. Small bickers that ended well and positive boys playing video games, girls talking, kids playing. The older smashers even had a marathon of _**Inuyasha**_. When dinner came, they ate the leftover pasta, along with roast beef. The night went swell, with no arguing just jokes and messing around along with watching TV and playing more video games. Now, the Ancient Minister thought of rating their friendship a seven.

_**-Month 1:Day 24 Over. Month 1: Day 25 Begins-**_

Rain. Just rain. The smashers groaned. The weatherman was a liar! Well, at least ramen was for breakfast.

Pikachu walked into the living room, seeing Yoshi, Wolf, Ike, Snake, and Samus. They were watching _**Rosario+Vampire**_.

"...That blue-haired girl has some really big... breasts." Pikachu simply said, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"...Why are we watching this and not _**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzamiya**_?!" Samus asked.

"Huh? Oh, right, right. I forgot." Snake replied.

_...Pervert._ Pikachu thought.

That's when the TV turned off.

"What the..." Ike was confused.

The TV then turned back on, showing a boy wearing a mask whose eyes were stitched shut.

"DEATH TO ALL OF YOU!" The boy shrieked, pointing to the smashers before the TV turned off.

"...What the hell just happened?!" Yoshi cried.

"I'm going to my room!" Ike announced.

Samus sighed. "I'll go tell the others."

"I'll tell the Ancient Minister." Snake added.

"...What are we gonna do?" Pikachu asked to Yoshi and Wolf. "And who the else was that?!"

"Perhaps, I could assist you three." A familar voice drawled

* * *

**A/N: Man, Kirby was pissed at Dedede. I feel as if I did this too fast. But I just wanted to get it done before my Christmas Break, because I have some other stuff to work on. Man. Dedede was tired of being made fun of, so he went out and got some revenge.**

**Now then...**

**Who do you guys think the boy on the TV was and who is going to assist our heroes? You'll see if you were right next time!**

**_(1)- _Geno is from a Mario RPG.**


	27. Mystery TV Boy! Part 1

**A/N: Aaaand we're back! Okay, I think we know who's going to help our smashers. And it took a long time to decide on the title. Which reminds me, what do you guys think that TV thing was about? And, I also changed the summary a bit to fit the story a bit more. Because the characters **_**do **_**try to get along, but they also face other antics. **

**AND GUESS WHO SURVIVED THE SO-CALLED DOOMSDAY? THAT'S RIGHT. THIS GIRL.**

* * *

"M-Meta Knight!" Pikachu cried. The blonde ran up the masked smasher and hugged him.

"I-I appreciate your affection, b-but you're kinda sq-squishing me." Meta Knight said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" The blonde said, pulling away, smiling.

"Glad to see you back, Mety." Wolf stated. "So, how long have you been in your room exactly?"

Meta Knight shrugged. "I lost track after the chapter in which I isolated myself... By the way, what was that... thing on the television about?"

Yoshi gulped. "Not sure but it was freaky!"

PIkachu titled his head, looking at the television.

"It's Roy!" Yoshi cried. "I just know it! He's mad about being kicked out!"

"That's a good guess, Yoshi." Meta Knight remarked. "Maybe we should ask Marth and Ike."

"Alright then!" Wolf whooped. "Back to playing detectives!"

"Maybe it's also Mewtwo! And Pichu!" Yoshi added. "We should also ask Lucario and Red!"

Pikachu waved them off. "I'm gonna investigate alone."

The other three looked at him. "Huh?"

The blonde nodded. "I... I'll be alright. No worries... Hey, we should try to see who solves this first!"

Wolf smirked. "That sounds like a good idea, Piks. You're on!"

"Winner gets the other smasher's food for one dinner?" Yoshi suggested.

"Deal!" Pikachu cried before he ran off.

Meta Knight sighed. "This can't end well."

"Ey, don't worry, Mety! We're gonna beat that mouse... Er, blonde." Wolf stated.

"Yeah! We're three guys, and he's one!" Yoshi added. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Hm? You're wondering about Roy?" Marth asked.

Meta Knight nodded. "Yes. How did he feel when he found out he was not joining Brawl?"

Ike blinked. "He actually took it well. He really didn't mind."

Yoshi tilted his head. "You sure?"

The two nodded. "Yeah."

Wolf frowned. "Don't you lie to us!"

"We're not!" Marth stated. "I'd never tell a lie!"

"Yeah, same here." Ike didn't appear to be listening. "Look, Roy would never pull off such a... thing. You know him."

"...No, I don't." Wolf replied.

"In case we have forgotten, Wolf and I weren't present in the Smash-verse until Brawl." Meta Knight added.

"...Well, I remember Roy. I know he's not a cruel, crummy jerk." Yoshi said. "But he could be doing this because he's just butthurt about not being here."

"Wha? Dude, are you serious?" Ike scoffed. "I don't think he'd ever do that. Even if we was that... er, butthurt..."

"Alright, alright. We'll move on to Lucario and Red." Wolf said.

The three strolled out of the gym_** (A/N:****yes, a gym. I AM THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC, SO THERE WILL BE A GYM IN THE SMASH MANSION)**_, sighing.

"Okey dokey then. Red and Lucario. Let's find 'em!" Yoshi said.

"...I'm starting to think that Piks is gonna beat us." Wolf muttered as they made their way around the mansion. Speaking of Piks... Er, Pikachu...

"Hey, guys. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Good, good. Just gonna ask Red and Lucario some questions." Wolf replied.

"I already got that done." Pikachu held up a few pages. "If you need me, I'm gonna do some research. Peace!"

The blonde trotted away, humming.

"We're so gonna lose." Yoshi stated.

Wolf snorted. "He's bluffing. Probably just wants to freak us out. Those pages are most likely fake."

Meta Knight sighed, and adjusted his mask. "He didn't seem to be bluffing."

"What? You saying that those papers are real?" Wolf questioned.

The knight shrugged. "Not sure. But Pikachu didn't really seem to be joking around."

Yoshi snickered. "Meta Knight... You're afraid of losing. You're saying this to hide your fear! You wuss!"

"...I'm joining Pikachu." Meta Knight muttered, leaving the two. "He appears to know what to do."

Wolf and Yoshi gaped at him as he waved goodbye.

* * *

"So, you wish to join me, eh?" Pikachu drawled, sitting in a lotus position on his bed, petting a small, Samurott plushie.

"...Isn't that Red's?" Meta Knight asked.

Pikachu blinked, then snickered before throwing the plushie to his left. "Ah... You gonna help me or what?"

"Uh... Help you, I guess?"

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

"Spill the beans, damn it!" Wolf hissed, glaring at Lucario who was eating a piece of chicken.

"...What?" Is what the dark, blue head, black-streaked male said.

"A few hours ago, some weird shit on the TV. A boy wearing an odd mask saying _Death to all of you! _, and we think it's Pichu." Wolf explained. "So, tell us... Has Pichu ever had fury?"

"What is this, _**Bower's Inside Story**_?" Lucario asked.

Yoshi snickered at the comment, but Wolf hushed him angrily. The green-head exhaled, and cleared his throat.

"Er, so... Has Pichu ever been the one wanting revenge?" He inquired.

Lucario tilted his head, then chuckled. "In fact, no. He's very kind, and gentle. He does get mad at times, but never had a lust for revenge. How old did the male in the TV look like?"

"Um, about 10 or 9?" Yoshi suggested.

"I'd say 10." Wolf said.

"Well, there goes my thoughts about Mewtwo being the male." Lucario stated. "Have you already asked about Roy?"

The two nodded. Lucario continued. "I'd love to help, but I have no other suggestions or ideas. Sorry."

Yoshi gulped. "Okay then..."

"Crap." Wolf muttered. "Well... Thanks, anyway."

* * *

"The day's almost over." Yoshi sighed, twiddling his thumbs. The two were in the living room. Samus, Zelda, Fox, and Ganon were there, too. And they were watching _**The Avengers**_.

"Yeah, and we still have no idea who that kid on the TV was." Wolf added. "I can't even recognize his voice."

Yoshi nodded in agreement. Dinner was then announced. Fox was about to take the DVD out when...

The TV turned to static. Beeping noises also emmited from it. The screen turned to black, and there was a howl. Finally the black screen was gone. And in its place, was that boy wearing an odd mask. Well, the mask was different. It only covered his eyes. The mask was a pale white. For the eyes, they were just pitch black, and you couldn't get a glimpse of the boy's eyes. He smirked.

"The end is nigh." He said in a raspy voice before the screen cut back to the movie.

Silence for a few moments.

"Shit." Was all that Wolf could manage to say.

_**-Month 1:Day 25 Over. Month 1: Day 26 Begins-**_

"That was freaky." Samus stated. "What happened with the TV."

"Agreed." Zelda replied. "It was odd."

"Some creepypasta shit." Red muttered.

Wolf and Yoshi glanced at Pikachu and Meta Knight. The blonde looked at them, smirking. He mouthed the words _Idiots._

"Yoshi. We got some stuff to do." Wolf muttered. "Let's go."

"Uh, okay?"

* * *

"Er, Pichu was never the one to be vengeful." Red exclaimed. "He's a cute, small dude. What can he do?"

"Uh, how about do some creepy shit with the TV?!" Wolf hissed.

"Eh, he's not that smart to do that." Red said.

Yoshi tugged on Wolf's shirt. Maybe we could ask Marth and Ike, again." He suggested.

"...Fine." Wolf grumbled.

The two left Red, and found Ike and Marth preparing themselves for a match. Wolf was about to speak when,

"He's not out for revenge." Ike stated.

"How do you know?" Wolf quipped.

"Well, he's a respectful soul." Marth replied. "He's not a vengeful man."

"Is he smart?" Yoshi asked.

"That's a dumb question! Of course he is!" Ike snapped. "But not smart enough to broadcast a weird, creepy TV thing."

Wolf frowned. "You know what? Fine! Sorry! It's not Pichu or Roy! There! Happy?!"

He whirled around, and walked away, Yoshi following.

* * *

**A/N: Winter break is here, meaning I have some time to work on this. Short chapter, yes, but hey, I need this to be a mystery-humor filled arc. So, who do you guys think the TV dude is? And who's gonna find out first? Find out next time on-GOD I NEED TO STOP SOUNDING LIKE AN ADVERTISER!**


	28. Mystery TV Boy! Part 2

**A/N: You guys are making some good guesses...**

* * *

"Are we forgetting someone?" Wolf muttered, tapping the pencil against the notebook.

Yoshi stared up at the ceiling fan. "...Young Link?"

Wolf blinked. "Aha! Young Link! That's-Wait... Isn't Young Link technically... Link?"

"...I dunno."

"Cause, he's just... Young Link. A younger version of Link."

"What about Toon Link, then?"

"He had his own games, but Young Link was just a younger version of the main character."

"... I still don't get it." Yoshi stated.

"Dude, Young Link is a younger version Link. Link played in about 95% of the time in the game Young Link was in. Toon Link had his own seperate games. Young Link is Link. Toon Link is different." Wolf explained.

Yoshi was about to rip his hair out. "THIS IS SO CONFUSING!"

"Okay, let's ask Link, Zelda, and Ganon." Wolf muttered.

"Good, my head's starting to hurt thinking about it..."

* * *

"So, he's just a younger version of you?" Wolf asked.

Link shrugged. "Not sure. I was never told about it, so I have no clue."

Zelda, Ganon, and Toon Link agreed.

"So you guys don't even know?" Yoshi questioned. They nodded.

"Well shit." Wolf muttered. "There goes our ideas to who could have done that creepy TV thing."

The two went into the game room, were Ike, Red, Sonic, and Olimar were playing _**Castle Crashers**_**.** And right as the two sat down on the floor, the screen turned to static, then to the masked boy. Well, the boy didn't have a mask. He was wearing a hood that covered his whole face, except his mouth. Music appeared to play in the background, but was very low and couldn't be identified.

"Soon. Very soon." The boy said before the TV cut back to the game.

The four boys who were playing shrugged it off before continuing their game.

"No more masks, I suppose." Wolf muttered.

Yoshi nodded, smoothing out his hair. "Yeah."

"Well, well. Look who's gonna lose." Pikachu sneered as he entered the room.

Wolf growled and faced the blonde. You know what Piks? You're bluffing, aren't you?"

"Nope." The blonde said. "Right, Meta?"

The knight nodded. "R-Right."

Yoshi joined them. "Then who's the boy?"

"Oh, we're putting the pieces together." Pikachu remarked. "And as if we'd tell you!"

... Staring... Staring... Staring... St-

"YARGH!" Yoshi cried as he pounced on Pikachu who let out a yelp.

"Gimme those papers you found!" The green head shrieked.

"N-No! Get offa me!" Pikachu hissed, trying to shove the other off.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Wolf barked. "You're gonna get everyone killed if you two continue!"

Like they'd listen! Yoshi was grabbing at the blonde who was trying to kick or shove him off. Meta Knight and Wolf tried to stop them but were shoved away.

"GIVE ME THEM!" Yoshi hissed.

"FUCK NO!" Pikachu cried.

"GIMME!"

"NO!"

Meta Knight sighed as he leaned against a wall, adjusting his mask. Wolf joined him.

"We gonna wait for the Minister to take 'em away and continue this lil' mystery contest?" He asked.

"Yup." Meta Knight replied.

"So, just us two? In this contest to see who'll identify the TV boy first?"

"Yup."

"Okay then."

The two watched as the younger smashers fought, the ones playing the video games didn't mind. This went on for a while, then the Ancient Minister appeared. Yup. He was pissed. He glared at the two boys. They stopped, and gulped. Then they followed the Minister to his room.

"Okay, let's continue." Wolf exclaimed.

* * *

Meta Knight looked over the small documents that Pikachu had given to him. They were all concerning the smashers who did not make it to Brawl. He looked over their personalities, likes, dislikes, and abilities. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary about them. The knight walked into the living room. Few were watching a football game. Partway through, the game cut to that boy. He had that hood on. This time, he said nothing. He was only frowning. The football game then went back on. No on seemed to care, as if they were used to it.

Meta Knight sighed. "Who could that boy be?"

Meanwhile, Wolf was sitting in the big tree that was located in the garden. He was, of course, on a branch, leaning against the trunk, thinking. The kids were running around, playing tag, not bothering him. The once lupine was holding a notebook and pencil. Scribbles and messy writing was on the first page. Same for the next three pages. The fifth had doodles of Pichu, Mewtwo, Roy, Young Link, and Dr. Mario. Checks were next to the Pokemon and Roy. Young Link was x'ed out, with the word "confuzzled" next to it. The doodle Dr. Mario had a question mark above him.

"Haven't asked about him yet." Wolf muttered. "Then again, he could be the same as Young Link."

He nearly pulled his hair out. "Argh! This is so god, damn, fucking confusing! How the fuck do you do this shit?!"

He cursed as he jumped off and landed nimbly. He had to get information. And there was only one smasher. Meta Knight. Wolf looked around the mansion but couldn't find the smasher. He began to think that the smasher saw this coming and was hiding. But he wasn't. Wolf eventually found Meta Knight in the dining hall. He was eating what appeared to be curry, which was odd considering the fact that Charizard or Squirtle most likely don't know how to make such a dish. Along with Meta Knight was Luigi, Ganon, and Snake, who were all sitting in different spots, yet eating the same type of food. Oh, and Dedede was mopping the floor. Wolf growled and approached the knight.

"Hey. Those documents." The silver-haired smasher said. "Give me them."

"Why?" Meta Knight asked before he drank some of his water. Oh, did I forget to mention that his mask, although is the same when he wasn't human, only covered the area around his eyes? Not his mouth and nose? Basically, not his whole face? And that I practically changed the design of his mask since the chapter in which he snapped? Well, now you know!

"I. Need. Them." Wolf said through gritted teeth.

"You just wish to win this small competition, right?" Meta Knight simply replied.

"W-Well, that and this is _really _starting to annoy me." Wolf stated. "So, give me the documents."

"...Make me." Meta Knight was smirking.

"As you _fucking _wish!" Wolf snarled before he tried to pounce on Meta Knight, but the masked smasher avoided him.

"Well, you're sure angry."

"Shut up and give me the fucking papers!"

The chase began. Meta Knight was chuckling to himself as he managed to avoid Wolf. The knight somehow outran him, and hid in the big tree.

* * *

Wolf groaned as he laid in his bed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

He sat observed and looked over the information he scrawled in the notebook. "Who the hell could it be?"

Just then, Toon Link busted in his room.

"H-Hey, Wolf... You might wanna see this." He panted.

He led Wolf to the living room. The strange boy was back on the TV, wearing the same hood. He was smirking, showing fangs. Meta Knight and Wolf gaped at the sight. The boy was snickering. Just snickering.

"Payback. Sweet Payback." He simply said. The power went off for about ten seconds then came back on.

_**-Month 1:Day 26 Over. Month 1: Day 27 Begins-**_

"Payback. So he is a vengeful fellow." Wolf muttered as he wrote on the paper. "But who the hell is that vengeful?! It can't be Mewtwo, he's old to be that kid. Roy's a humble dude, and Young Link confuse me, and Pichu's too kind."

He groaned as he crossed out the whole page before leaving his room. He then wished he was back in his room.

Toon Link, Lucas, Ness, and Olimar were tied to the ceiling fan. All were dizzy.

"...This can't be good." Wolf muttered before going to the garden. A melon atop Snake's head, Ivysaur literary clinging to the big oak tree's trunk, Ness' body buried in the dirt, his head sticking out.

"What happened here?!" Wolf cried.

"Th-Th-The b-boy." Ivysaur whimpered. "THE BOY!"

"The boy did this!" Ness sobbed. "Th-The boy on the TV!"

"Wait, he's here?!" Wolf shrieked.

* * *

Kirby had a pot over his head, Squirtle and Charizard had bags on their heads with flour surrounding them. Peach was in the cupboard, dazed. Meta Knight gulped.

"Well this can't be good." He said, concerned. "Er, wh-who did this?"

Kirby threw the pot off his head. "Th-The boy on the TV! He was wearing that hood and a mask!"

"...Hair color. What was it?" Meta Knight asked.

"I-I couldn't see it." Squirtle answered as he took the bag of his head.

"None of us could." Charizard added.

Meta Knight sighed. "This is becoming more difficult than I imagined."

"META KNIGHT!" Wolf howled as he busted through the kitchen door.

"What now?" The masked smasher replied.

"GIVE ME THOSE PAPERS!"

"...Why don't you make me!"

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!" Wolf hissed as he began to chase Meta Knight.

* * *

"...How long do we have to stay in here?" Pikachu asked.

"YOU TWO HAVE TO STAY WITH ME UNTIL THE IDENITY OF THAT TV BOY IS REVEALED." The Anicent Minister replied.

"Why?" Yoshi asked.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!" The Anicent Minister hissed.

* * *

"Give me 'em!" Wolf cried. "Now!"

"Uh, how about no?" Meta Knight said.

Wolf growled and attempted to pounce on the other, only for him to avoid it, and Wolf ended up pouncing on Samus who was walking by. Oh, and you know what happened next. As he sat up, he touched her breasts by accident. And you can probably guess what happened next.

* * *

**A/N: The TV boy is in the house! And he wants revenge. Oh, and Wolf's getting really annoyed with trying to find the identity of said boy. Pikachu and Yoshi won't be present for the rest of this arc, which will possibly last for maybe 1 or 2 more parts. And because you guys are so awesome, I feel like I should say that "Iyou" means strange, odd, weird, ect.**


	29. Mystery TV Boy! Part 3

**A/N: And now, the identity shall be reveal! I have a feeling you guys will be surprised.**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow..." Wolf groaned as he limped to the dining hall. "G-God, she can hit hard."

Well, no shit. She's Samus FUCKING Aran. A badass bounty hunter!

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you spell her la-"

Who asked you?! That's right, no one! Now, back to the story!

"Fine, fine." Wolf sighed. "...Where the hell did that knight go?!"

He wandered around the mansion, looking for said knight, but only found more smashers in pain. Which was possibly caused by the TV boy.

"...How the hell is he not caught, yet?" Wolf muttered. "How fast can he be?"

* * *

"It can't be Mewtwo, or Pichu." Meta Knight said, drawing some scribbles. "Roy is very humble and respectful. and Young Link do not sound remotely close to the TV Boy. So... Who can it be?"

He continued to write and scribble down, trying to come up with an idea of who the Mysterious TV boy may be. And... Got nothing. He added up everything, and no one seemed to match the TV Boy.

... Okay. Time to add some fury.

"Oi! Meta Knight!" Wolf howled as he entered the room Meta Knight was in... And I don't really know what room it is, but it's a room!... It's a freaking fanfic based off of a game in which different video games fight each other, it doesn't have to make sense unless the author wants it to! Now, where was I... Oh, right. The fight. And fury. Let's go.

Meta Knight already knew what was coming. He bolted out the room, Wolf following him.

"Documents! Now!" He roared.

"E-Er, no!" Meta Knight replied. "N-No."

"Gimme 'em!"

"...N-No!"

"...GIVE IT!"

"I. Said. NO!"

And that's pretty much how the chase went. The two yelling at each other, whilst jumping on or over other smashers, nearly knocking down items. And hurting smashers. Wait, I mentioned something similar to that already? Oh. Okay then... Moving on...

"Documents! Give me! Now!" Wolf hissed.

"N-No thanks." Meta Knight retorted. "I-I'd rather keep them to myself!"

Wolf was having none of that shit, of course. So, as we all would expect, he pulled out his blaster, and started to shoot at Meta Knight, who quickly avoided it. After thirty minutes of chasing, Meta Knight got away, fleeing to Kirby's room. The pink-head was there, and allowed him to stay, even though he left three minutes later. Meta Knight looked over the documents once more. He looked over them twice, thrice, and fourth time before looking very carefully at the papers. And he finally noticed.

"H-Holy Marx Soul..." He gasped. "B-But... It can't be... Y-Yet... It's only logical that... U-Unbelievable."

* * *

Wolf thought about the voice of the TV boy, and was still trying to calm down.

"Now, where have I heard that voice before?" He muttered. "Now that I think about, it's so god damn familiar, yet at the same time, it's not and WHY MUST THIS BE SO COMPLICATED?!"

He tangled his hands in his silver hair, nearly wanting to jump off the roof of the house, when it hit him.

"...No fucking way." He simply said.

* * *

Meta Knight and Wolf stood four feet away from the mansion.

"So, you figured out, like me?" The masked one asked.

Wolf nodded. "Yup. We're gonna race to the Minister's room now, right?"

"...Right."

"No tripping or attacking each other?"

"Sounds fair."

And so it began. No tripping or hurting each other, just simply run to the Ancient Minister's room. No one dared to get in their way, so they simply stepped aside when they saw them coming in.

...Except Dedede and Fox. They wanted to mess with the two. And boy, did it annoy them. So much that they almost stopped in the middle of their race. And by _they _I mean Wolf. He got really pissed off and attacked them. He then stopped about seven minutes later when he remembered the race. Sadly, when he reached his destination Meta Knight was already there. Pikachu and Yoshi were there, too.

"WELL, META KNIGHT MAY HAVE GOTTEN HERE FIRST, BUT IT SEEMS THAT BOTH OF YOU FIGURED IT OUT. SO, CARE TO TELL ME?" The Ancient Minister said.

Meta Knight and Wolf simply looked at each other, shrugged, and were about to speak, when the lights turned off. And that familiar voice came up.

"I told you I'd get my revenge!" The mysterious TV boy cackled. "You are the only ones who haven't faced my wrath yet. So-"

"Okay, that's it. THUNDER!" Pikachu cried. Electricity produced from his fingertips and a shriek of pain rang out. The lights went back on. And in the middle of the room was...

A boy. With hair similar to Pikachu's, yet shorter. In fact, the boy looked like a much younger version of the now human Pikachu.

"It's Pichu!" Meta Knight and Wolf cried.

"...WHAT?" The Ancient Minister simply said.

"H-How?!" Yoshi asked.

Pikachu frowned and walked up to the other blonde. He glared at him, then the younger finally spoke.

"I-I'M SORRY, PIKACHU!" He sobbed.

"...Yup. That's Pichu." Pikachu said.

"...I GUESS THE MELEE SMASHERS WERE AFFECTED, TOO." The Ancient Minister muttered.

"Mewtwo." Wolf and Meta Knight said.

"W-W-W-WH-WHA-WHAT?!" Pikachu shrieked, ducking behind Meta Knight.

The door opened, and in came a male. His hair was a pale, pinkish color with tinges of purple. His clothing was similar to Lucario, yet it had a silver and dark purple color scheme.

"M-M-MEWTWO?!" Pikachu squeaked, curling up into a ball.

Pichu ran over to Mewtwo.

"W-We're sorry." The young blonde said in sorrow.

"...His idea." Mewtwo added.

"WELL... I GUESS YOU TWO CAN JOIN IN." The Anicent Minister said. "A PUNISHMENT FOR DOING THIS.

"I told you this would happen, Pichu." Mewtwo said.

_**-Month 1:Day 27 Over. Month 1: Day 28 Begins-**_

"I'm not talking to you." Pikachu stated.

"I said I was sorry!" Pichu wailed.

"Still not talking."

"SORRY!"

Lucario and Mewtwo groaned, laying their heads on the dining table, pushing their finished portions away.

"So, we have to get along in three months or we'll die?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes. And these three months will be even longer." Lucario said. "When did you two get here? And how did you do that TV thing?"

"...Hard to explain." Mewtwo replied.

"...Okay." Lucario accepted the answer.

"As if one annoying mouse was enough." Wolf added.

"I HEARD THAT!" Pichu and Pikachu cried.

"Wolf, that's not nice." Meta Knight said.

"Bad Wolf!" Yoshi continued.

"Shut up." Wolf simply said. "Man, I could only imagine what's going to happen next."

Pikachu looked across the dining hall as Pichu continued to apologize. The older blonde sighed as he got up and left, Pichu following.

"I-I said sorry! Wh-Why are you so mad?!" The younger wailed.

"You lowered our chances of living!" Pikachu hissed.

"Sorry!" Mewtwo cried.

"WHATEVER!" Pikachu screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Pichu and Mewtwo are humanized, too?! *le gasp* And now they're in the story! Well, this is gonna be interesting.**

**Oh, and remember the arc, "Wolf's Hidden Kindness" and how I said that Pikachu, Meta Knight, and Yoshi will have their own special arcs? Well, Pikachu is next. It's kinda obvious to what it will be about, since he really seems to be pissed off about Pichu's little TV thing. Speaking of the next arc, it may take a while. It is winter break, however... Something... Came up... and... I really don't wanna talk about it... If you need me, I'm gonna be going to a funera- I SHOULD SHUT MY MOUTH NOW.**


	30. Apologetic Pikachu Part 1

**A/N:... Now it's Pikachu's turn for his special arc. This is filled with cutesy, fluffy, brotherly love... And Pikachu switching his personalities. By the way, I managed to make a new cover. Meta Knight's pic is still the same. You can also see the title and names more clearer. And Happy Belated New Year. I should probably mention that I've been slightly procrastinating, not working on this fic because I wanted to work on other fics.**

* * *

"I said sorry!" Pichu whined.

"No." Pikachu replied.

"I'll never do it again!"

"Bullshit."

"Sor-" Pikachu whirled around and slapped the younger blonde.

"I. Don't Wanna. Hear it!" The older screeched. He then walked to his room, slaming the door. Pichu sighed.

He sniffed. "Why did I have to go and do that stupid thing?"

* * *

Pikachu stared at his ceiling, cursing. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eye. "...Was I too harsh?"

He looked at his door, and shook his head. "No. He had it coming."

He groaned, tangling his hands in his hair. "Ooh, but he's too soft. And emotional! He'll probably think badly of himself!"

He slapped himself. "No, no! He had it coming! He deserved that slap! He deserved the yelling!"

He slumped forward. "But he did get a lot of hate during Melee, and was replaced. That may not be a good reason for revenge, yet he's too young so he's not good at decision making."

Pikachu jumped off his bed, growling. "But he made such a fucking, dumb idea!"

Wolf, Meta Knight, and Yoshi then barged in.

"See! See! He's going crazy!" Yoshi cried.

Pikachu blinked. He sighed. "S-Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to worry you. I'm just concerned about what I did to Pichu. I just... Slapped him. W-Was I too harsh?"

"...Yeah." Wolf said. "Sure, he made a stupid decision, but he just needed some scolding. No fists needed to fly, er... No hands needed to... slap."

Pikachu groaned. "I know! I was an asshole! I shouldn't have done that!"

He fell on his knees. "But... He had it coming! He deserved it!"

Yoshi sighed, and slapped the blonde. Meta Knight gaped, while Wolf tried to hold in his laughter.

"What... THE HELL?!" Pikachu hissed.

"I was trying to calm you down." Yoshi stated.

"H-How was that gonna calm me down?!" Pikachu barked.

Yoshi shrugged. "Dunno. Look, just apologize. Give the dude some food. Talk a little, brohug and brofist, buddies once more."

Pikachu blinked. "That doesn't sound bad. Okay. I'll try."

He then sauntered out, rubbing his head, groaning. He obviously had a headache.

"Calm down Pikachu. You just gotta apologize. Okay. Easy peasy." He said to himself. "Just apologize to the guy!"

He looked around the mansion and found Pichu outside, under the huge oak tree. He was sniffing, and appeared to be talking to himself.

"Uh, hey. Pichu." The older one said. "Look... I-I'm... I'm sorry, man! I didn't mean to slap you!"

Pichu looked at him, sniffing. "N-No. Y-You're lying! I-I know you a-a-are!"

Pikachu sighed. "I, er, I am n-not lying."

"...Your eye is twitching." Pichu stated.

"Wha-huh? No, no!" Pikachu replied. "I am so-NOT SORRY! YOU LITTLE BI- I am so sorry!"

Pichu blinked. "U-Uh, I'm gonna leave."

"N-No wai-That's right you better leave!" Pikachu snapped. He then slapped himself. "...I gotta get help."

* * *

"So, you're emotions have been snapping back and forth from nice to cruel?" Meta Knight asked.

Pikachu nodded. "Er, yeah. I really want to apologize to Pichu."

"So just apologize to him." Mewtwo stated.

"Easy for you to say!" The blonde said.

"Why don't you just release all your raw emotions somehow?" Wolf suggested.

"But on who?" Pikachu asked.

"...Anyone." Wolf replied. "And after releasing you raw emotions on them, apologize to them."

Pikachu shrugged. "Okay. Hey! Yoshi!"

The green-head came into the room. "Yeah?"

That's when the blonde used thunder on Yoshi, causing the other three to gape at him.

"Sorry, Yoshi!" Pikachu said. "But I gotta release my raw emotions! Later!"

Mewtwo and Meta Knight glared at Wolf as Yoshi twitched in pain.

"... What?" Wolf asked.

* * *

"Oh! Heya Pika-YAK!" Mario yelped.

"Sorry 'bout that! Wolf suggested I should release all negative emotions before apologizing to Pichu!" Pikachu explained as he trotted off.

THe blonde looked around for his next... er, victim, and decided to attack Pit. Then Peach. Then Marth. Then Toon Link. Oh, and he all used the same excuse for why he attacked them. The Ancient Minister asked him why, and he said that Wolf told him to. And... Yeah, and Wolf hot his ass kicked by the Ancient Minister. And Pikachu was left to release all raw emotions.

_**-Month 1:Day 28 Over. Month 1: Day 29 Begins-**_

"Wolf, you made Pikachu a monster." Meta Knight stated as the blonde was hitting the masked smashers head with a hammer. A few more hits later and the knight was knocked out.

"Sorry, Meta Knight! You know me!" Pikachu said before he ran off, and attacked Fox who was entering the dining room.

"Hey, at least he says he's sorry." Wolf said to Meta Knight who was groaning.

"My head still hurts." Yoshi stated.

"...Pain." Meta Knight moaned. "Ooh... Pain."

Snake walked in the room, rubbing his head. "Anyone else had Pikachu hurt them in someway?"

Those who have nodded.

"Anyone know why?" Snake asked.

Yoshi pointed to Wolf. "His fault."

"...I hate you." Wolf said to Yoshi before being pounded by Snake.

* * *

"Alright Pikachu. Let's practice." The blonde said. "Now, let's see... ahem... Pichu, I am so very sorry. I really meant to slap you though- AND GOD DAMN IT!"

He slapped himself. "Try again... Hey, Pichu. Look, what I did was so wr-NOT WRONG!... I hate myself. I really do."

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. But hey, I really with to update this before I become busy once more.**


	31. Apologetic Pikachu Part 2

**A/N: Let the bipolarish!Pikachu arc continue. And yeah, hush darlings, it's been some time. I have school and a story on fictionpress to work on. I want **_**Pokemon Y**_**. I NEED A 3DS BY OCTOBER 2013!**

* * *

"Okay, deep breaths, Piks." The blonde said. "You gotta apologize unless you want the Ancient Minister to kill you."

He inhaled, and exhaled. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"Alright. Let's try... Ahem... Pichu, I am SO. NOT SOR- GOD FREAKING ARCEUS!" Pikachu screamed. "WHY THE FRAXURE MUST THIS BE SO HARD?!"

He slammed his head on his desk. "Mew must hate me."

Okay, I'll stop with the Pokemon stuff... Anyway! Pikachu groaned as he got out of his room, nearly stumbling. He cursed to himself.

"How the hell am I going to do this?" He muttered. "I keep switching my personality! AAAH! Mespirit, please stop doing this to me!"

He fell on his knees. "Arceus, please tell Mespirit to stop! Gyaaaaaargh!"

The other smashers looked at him, confused. The younger ones were laughing, the males were laughing, and the females were concerned. Wolf, Meta Knight, and Yoshi were sighing.

"Dude, he's going insane." Wolf muttered.

"Like Meta Knight did!" Yoshi remarked.

"I hope it won't happen again during my special arc." The masked male said as he approached Pikachu. He lightly poked the blonde's back.

"Pikachu? Are you alright?" Meta Knight asked.

"FUCK!" Pikachu hissed.

"...I guess not."

"FUCK!"

"Pikachu, calm down."

"GOD DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T THIS HAPPEN TO CHARIZARD?!" _**(A/N: Remember, I ain't a Charizard Fan. COME AT ME, FANBOYS... And Fangirls!)**_

"Pikachu!" Meta Knight snapped, slapping the blonde.

"...WHAT THE HELL?!" He cried.

"You were going insane." Meta Knight stated, then added, "Again."

"S-So?!" Pikachu barked. "I-I'm just... hnnng, fala, melo, froak, che, moaaakle."

_Not again..._ Meta Knight groaned.

"Pikachu? Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked, more calmly. "You should just take a rest, instead of taking out your anger then apologizing."

Pikachu blinked, tilted his head, looking at Meta Knight, then proceeded to use Thunder on the masked smasher.

"Sorry, Mety! I had no choice!" The blonde cried. "I still feel a bit angry! Now I gotta find two more folks to hurt!"

"Son of a mother fucking bitch!" Meta Knight screamed, causing Yoshi and Wolf to jump. The knight continued to unleash every colorful word in his vocabulary.

"...Yoshi." The silver-head said.

"We're gonna have to stop this?" The green-haired smasher replied.

"Yup."

"I'll go to Pichu? You'll go to Pikachu?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Pikachu? Buddy?" Wolf called as he walked around the mansion which I swear is a freaking maze yet they seem to know where everything is... Moving on...

He ended up in the room that had a Vending Machine, a pool table, and a plasma screen TV. And in the room, was a beaten Falco and Mewtwo. Yeah. Mewtwo. Mewtwo got his ass kicked by Pikachu. Sure, Mewtwo is, uh, humanized because of the plot of this little fic, along with Piks, but the poor legendary got his ass kicked by someone who was once a mouse. A mouse. A freaking m-

"I. GET IT!" Mewtwo hissed.

...Sorry. Jeez. Anway!

"Let me guess, Pikachu?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah. Why are you even asking?" Falco replied. "Didn't she just explain that Pikachu did it?"

"Oh, shut up!" Wolf snapped. "Man! Do you know where the moron went? I'm trying to snap some sense into him."

"He said he went to apologize to Pichu or something." Falco explained, rubbing his head.

"I think he mentioned that he was going to attack one more person, too." Mewtwo added.

Wolf groaned. "God damn it... By the way... Mewtwo... How did you-"

"Don't ask." Mewtwo interrupted.

"He has a point." Falco said.

"Just don't ask." Mewtwo growled as a Shadow Ball appeared in the palm of his hand. "Or else."

"...How did you get your ass kicked by someone who was once a mouse?" The two StarFox characters asked.

"...Both of you are dead."

* * *

"Hey, calm down." Yoshi said.

"B-But, it's my fault that he-he's doing it!" Pichu cried.

"Dude! That was wrong!" Yoshi groaned.

"I-I'm sorry!" Pichu wailed.

"...Dang it." Yoshi muttered. "I made things worse."

There was a cry from the smash mansion, and it was possibly from Ike. Or Fox. Wait, he was already attacked. Yeah, let's go with Ike. Unless he got attacked, already, but who cares! And Pikachu soon came running out of the mansion. He ran up to Pichu and plucked him from the ground. He hugged him.

"Oh! Pichu! I... I..." The older blonde then threw the younger to the ground, whirled around, and trudged off. "I WILL BE RIGHT, FUCKING BACK CAUSE I DON'T WANNA APOLOGIZE TO YOU JUST FUCKING YET!"

Pichu sniffed. "See! I-It's my fault that he's like that!"

Yoshi facepalmed. "Okay. Time for Plan B."

* * *

"So, what do you guys want and why are they here?" Pikachu asked.

"Apologize to them. Right. NOW!" Yoshi hissed, pointing to the ones that Pikachu has injured.

"I already did." Pikachu said.

"But your apology was fucking stupid!" Wolf snapped, wanting to break Pikachu's neck.

"...Oh." The blonde replied. "Right... Uh... Ah... Ha, ha, ha."

He looked at the other smashers, smiling weakly. "Er, I... Look, I'm extremely sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you guys! I know that you were possibly sent to the sick bay, and I really didn't mean for that to happen! I know hurting you guys just to let out steam in order to apologize to a kid is wrong, yet I did it. It was a huge mistake! I'm sorry! Look, I-I'll make it up to you somehow! Okay? H-How about I cook you some steak and seasoned mashed potatoes? Does that sound nice? If not, then I can do something else! A-Again, I'm so sorry! Never again will I ever hurt you for my own purpose! Sorry!"

The smashers looked amongst each other, nodded, and smiled brightly at Pikachu. The patted his head softly, some hugged him, and accepted his apology. They then went back to the mansion. Pikachu exhaled.

Wolf gave him a _Good job! _pat on the back. "Nice job, Piks."

The blonde blushed. "Thanks, man. I didn't know I had such words in me. Now, time to apologize to Pichu! But first..."

_SMACK!_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Wolf hissed, rubbing his cheek.

"I had one little piece of anger left in me so I decided to release it on you." Pikachu replied as he walked away.

He soon came across Pichu, who was still sitting beneath the big, tall tree. Pikachu sighed and sat next to his friend.

"Pichu. Look... I... I-I'm sorry, dude. I didn't mean to slap you. I got out of hand." He said. "I was just so mad. But I let my anger get the best of me. I'm so sorry little buddy. How about I make it up to you by a little play-date? Sound good, pal?"

Pichu sniffed, and looked at his friend. Pikachu smiled, and Pichu smiled back, then gave him a hug.

"I-I'm sorry, too, Pikachu." The younger blonde cried. "I didn't mean to lessen your chances of living!"

"It's okay, bud. It's okay."

_**-Month 1:Day 29 Over. Month 1: Day 30 Begins-**_

"Tomorrow is the last day of Month One." Wolf muttered before taking a scoop of his cereal.

"Wonder what our results will be." Yoshi said.

"I hope their good." Pikachu added.

"We better make it good with this day, then." Meta Knight stated.

* * *

**A/N: D'aw! Wasn't Pikachu so adorable? Yeah, he stopped his letting-out-steam thing part-way through, but at least we had some friendship! Well, time to start the next chapter, which will be the Month 1, Days 30-31. Month 2 is close at hand, guys. And this fic is going to be long. Very long.**


	32. Month 1's Last Fights and Stuff

**A/N: Month One's last days are finally here, which means Month 2 will start soon. So, it's time. Let's see how this day goes. And yeah, I kept ya waiting. I know. I'M SICK, GIVE ME A BREAK!**

* * *

Normal. The morning was pretty normal. Nothing wrong, nothing bad. Just... normal. And it seemed that way until...

"SCREW YOU!"

"YOU DESERVED IT!"

"BOTH OF YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

Pikachu, Meta Knight, and Yoshi groaned.

"Oh no." The blonde groaned.

"Why?" Yoshi whined.

"...I have to go, don't I?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah." The other two said.

Meta Knight sighed. "Alright. But if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you guys."

He groaned as he got up from his seat and headed to the Game Room. And who's fighting? Why Fox, Falco and Wolf, of course! They were throwing curses and insults at each other, with a concerned Kirby trying to stop them. The pink-head was slightly panicking, he looked at the three, biting his lip. He took a deep breathe, and pulled out a mic before...

"SHUT UP OR ELSE WE'LL DIE!" He screamed at the three, who all stopped.

Kirby exhaled a few times before coughing. "Now... C-Can you three please not fight. We all need to take part in making the last few days great."

The three blinked, gaping at him. Meta Knight came into the, er, talk?... Anyway, he pulled Galaxia, and cleared his throat.

"You three heard him." He growled. "Calm. Down. Why were you fighting?"

Wolf and Falco pointed at Fox, who looked like he wanted to shower them with bullets and lasers.

"Hoo... Make up. Apologize, now." Meta Knight ordered. "Or. ELSE."

The three once athros sighed, and muttered apologies to each other. Meta Knight groaned.

"...Y-You know, I'm just going to take that apology. Don't fight. Really." He stated. "I seriously don't want to play Father that needs to stop kids from fighting."

"...Kids?" The three males asked.

"That's what you're all acting like." Meta Knight replied, frowning. "Now... Please. Stop."

"...Okay." Falco said.

"...Got it." Wolf added.

"...Sure." Fox finished.

Meta Knight nodded and finally left the room, Kirby following.

"Nice job trying to stop them, Kirby." The masked smasher said.

"Really?! Thanks!" Kirby replied, grinning, before running off. And that's when he screamed. Meta Knight groaned and ran to where he heard the scream, which was in one of the many halls. It was Dedede, who was smacking the pink-head with his hammer. He was pissed.

"You stole my food!" The king hissed.

"S-Sorry!" Kirby cried.

"For Plasma Wisp's sake..." Meta Knight muttered. "DEDEDE! KIRBY! IF YOU THREE DON'T MAKE UP, I'LL RIP BOTH OF YOU IN HALF!"

"...okay..."

* * *

"For Mew's sake, why are you three fighting?!" Pikachu hissed at the three Kanto Pokemon.

They were glaring at each other, clearly wanting to kill... each... other...

...Uh...

ANYWAY!

The three were about to attack each other when Pikachu used Thunder on all of them.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" He shrieked. "YOU'RE GONNA KILL US, GOD DAMN IT!"

He crumpled to his knees, sniffing. "Wh-Why do you guys fight? Wh-Why can't you m-make up and n-not fight? W-We'll die if y-you do."

The three looked at him.

"Charizard! Look what you did!" Ivysaur hissed.

"You made him cry!" Squirtle added.

"WHAT?!" Charizard barked.

Pikachu frowned. _A-Are you s-serious?!_

"L-Look, guys..." He started.

"SHUT UP, YOU ANNOYING TURD!" The three hissed. Pikachu's eyes widened. He sighed.

"Y-You know what, forget it. All of you guys are just... i-idiots." He rasped, sniffing. He stood up. "J-Just... f-forget it."

He then left the kitchen, sighing. "Just... fight... Die... Whatever."

The three blinked, looking at each other, before chasing after the mouse... Er, once mouse.

"P-Piks, wait!" Charizard cried. "H-Hold on, dude! W-We're sorry!"

* * *

"...Got any three's?" Yoshi asked.

"Go-Fish." Bowser muttered. "Hey, small-fry, got any ace's?"

"...Go-Fish." Lucas replied. "Ness, do you have any sixes?"

"Ah, Go-Fish." Ness said.

"FUCK YOU GUYS!" Pikachu hissed as he stopped through the living room.

"We-we said we were sorry!" Squirtle cried.

"Y-Yes! W-We truly are sorry!" Ivysaur added.

"D-Dude, we'll make it up to ya!" Charizard continued.

"...NO!" Pikachu screamed. "FUCK. NO!"

He then stormed off to his room. "Mother freaking... Meloetta, Keldeo, Kyurem, fuck cheese nuts..."

"You guys done goofed, didn't ya?" Ness and Lucas said.

Squirtle sighed. "What do we do?"

"I dunno." Bowser said.

"You're the ones who made him angry." Yoshi added.

"...Oh. Right." The three Kanto Pokemon said.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU TWO!" Meta Knight screamed as he chased a worred Kirby and Dedede.

"...This is bad." Yoshi muttered.

* * *

"Hey Meta Knight-" Wolf couldn't finish his sentence.

"KIRBY. DEDEDE. WHERE. TELL ME!" Meta Knight hissed. His eyes were red.

"...D-Didn't see them." Wolf whimpered. Meta Knight growled and ran off. Pikachu came trudging by.

"Yo, Piks-" Again, he couldn't finish.

"Don't. Talk. To. ME." The blonde growled, not looking at him, walking to his room.

"Okay then..." Wolf muttered. Yoshi then came running up to him.

"...You're not gonna yell at me in demonic tone, right?" Wolf asked.

"D-Don't worry." Yoshi said. "Look, we gotta fix some problems. Pikachu is fighting with Red's Pokemon, and Meta Knight wants Dedede and Kirby dead."

"Well shit... Can we rest first?"

"...Eh. Why not?"

_**-Month 1:Day 30 Over. Month 1: Day 31 Begins-**_

"Pikachu? Buddy?" Wolf yawned, lightly knocking on the door. The blonde answered it. He was glaring.

"Oh. It's only you." He said. "If _those three _are asking for me, then tell 'em I don't wanna speak with them."

Wolf groaned. "Dude, what did they do to tip you off?"

Pikachu frowned and slammed the door shut... Well... Was about to, but Wolf stopped it.

"Okay, okay. Stop. J-Just stop. I don't know why they did to piss you off, but just... Make up with them."

"No."

"... Okay. Wait here." Wolf said. He ran off the the kitchen. He busted through the doors.

"You three! APOLOGIZE! OR ELSE!" He hissed to the three Pokemon characters. "I WILL SHOOT ALL THREE OF YOU!"

The three shrugged, and said okay. They all walked off to Pikachu's room. The blonde glared at the three.

"Well?" He rasped.

"...We didn't mean to call you an annoying turd." Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard said, smiling.

Pikachu titled his head. He exhaled. "Y-You know... You three... I know you hate each others' gut sometimes, but... That wasn't... Necessary... And..."

"It was wrong." The three replied.

The blonde sighed. He smirked. "Okay. I guess I'm cool. For now."

The other three Pokemon characters grinned, and the four did a group hug. Wolf chuckled.

* * *

"M-Meta Knight, please c-calm down." Yoshi begged.

Meta Knight growled, glaring at Dedede and Kirby who were cowering behind Yoshi.

"Why?" He simply asked the green-head.

"I-I'm sure they d-didn't mean it!" Yoshi squeaked. "A-And didn't you learn from th-the first time?"

"First time?" The masked smasher was confused.

"YOU WENT INSANE AND NEARLY KILLED EVERYONE!" Dedede cried.

"...Oh." Meta Knight's eyes went back to normal. "I forgot... I-I apologize."

"Eh? I-It's okay!" Kirby said.

Yoshi was smilinh. "Mission accompli-"

_**KABOOM!**_

"...DANG IT!" Yoshi screamed.

* * *

Pikachu. Wolf. R-Pik. Sonic. All clinging to a tree. Bowser trying to knock down set tree. Yoshi and Meta Knight came in, holding Smash Balls... Yoshi then took Meta Knight's, storming up to Bowser.

"Stop. Apologize. NOW." Yoshi threatened.

"...OR WHAT?!" Bowser hissed.

Yoshi crushed the Smash Ball. His wings sprouted. Fire spewed from his mouth. Using this as a distraction, Wolf shot at Bowser and PIkachu used Thunder on him, knocking him out.

"...Not what I wanted, but okay." Yoshi said as the four smashers landed next to him. Bowser groaned.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you." He growled.

Sonic grabbed the Smash Ball, crushed it, turned into Super Sonic, and tried to hit the once Koopa.

"Gah!" Bowser hissed, avoiding every hit. "Okay, okay! I won't attack you guys! STOP! DAMN IT!"

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Sonic taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Pikachu hissed.

"YOU!" Sonic cried.

"BOTH OF YOU!" R-Pik cried.

"KNOW MY POWER!" Meta Knight shouted.

They all stopped. "...What?"

* * *

Everyone gathered in the Ancient Minister's room. It was spacious.

"NOW. I HAVVE GATHERED ALL OF YOUR RESULTS." He stated. "ARE YOU READY?"

There was a chorus of yes's.

"...YOUR RESULTS ARE... ADEQUETE."

Silence.

"...YOU DID OKAY."

Cheering.

"BUT TRY TO DO BETTER. OR ELSE. NOW, OUT!"

Everyone filed out, smiling and talking.

"We did it!" Pikachu cried. "Month One was a sucess!"

"YAY!" Yoshi cheered.

"I must say, we make a good team." Meta Knight said.

"That probably means we're going to stop most of the problems." Wolf added. "Or be a part of them."

...

"FUCK." The four said.

_**-Month 1:Day 31 Over, Month 2:Day 1 Begins-**_

****"Ah. A new month." Pikachu said. "What could po-"

"WE'RE GOING ON A SHORT VACATION." The Ancient Minister announced.

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

* * *

**A/N:... I finally have Month 1 Done... Now... Month 2... Hoo boy... Let the chapters for that begin... Next time. Yeah, the fic is getting a bit repetetive, but it's going to change up a bit. The zany issues and arguments vary, ya know. And plus, isn't that the basic concept/plot of this fic?**


	33. Vacation, Need A Little Trouble! Part 1

**A/N: Previously...**

**"WE'RE GOING ON A SHORT VACATION." The Ancient Minister said.**

**.seunitnoc ti dnA... (What is it with me making small ChaoticMonki references?)**

* * *

"Vacation?" The smashers asked.

The Ancient Minister nodded. "YES. HOWEVER... THE ONLY ONES WHO ARE ALLOWED TO GO ARE THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN TRANSFORMED."

"What?! Why?!" Link hissed.

The Ancient Minister glared daggers at him. "BECAUSE THEY EARNED IT."

The Pokemon, except Lucario and Mewtwo, let out cheers. Kirby and Dedede did a team dance similiar to the one in _**Return to Dreamland**_. Sonic, too, did a victory dance. DK and Diddy clapped their hands. Yoshi and Bowser let out whoops of joy. Fox, Falco, and Wolf high-fived each other.

"WE SHALL GO TO THE BEACH. A VERY FANCY ONE. I'VE PACKED THE VOLLEYBALL NET, SOME TOWELS, DRINKS, AND SNACKS." The Ancient Minister explained. "THE OTHER SMASHERS WILL STAY HERE, OKAY?"

"Not okay." Samus muttered.

"OH, DEAL WITH IT." The Ancient Minister snapped. "NOW... GET YOUR CLOTHES, PEOPLE. WE'RE LEAVING IN THIRTY MINUTES. YOU CAN FIND THE SUPPLIES I COLLECTED IN MY ROOM, WHERE I WILL BE WAITING. EACH OF YOU NEEDS ONLY ONE."

With that, the transformed smashers cheered, and ran off to their rooms to retrieve clothes... Wait... Hold on... Er... The only transformed smashers who didn't go to their rooms where the Pokemon and... A-Ancient Minister! HELP ME.

"WHAT? OH. HM... FOR THE POKEMON, I FOUND SOME CLOTHES FOR YOU. YOU KNOW, TRUNKS." The Ancient Minister said. The Pokemon nodded and took the clothing. After doing so, they stuffed them into bags.

Once everyone had retrieved their clothes, they grabbed their own bags and ran off to the Ancient Minister's room. They listened to the Ancient Minister's orders and took one item of each. Everyone was now present, and after a head count, they started to file out of the house, not after the announcement of Snake and Mario being in charge. Then, they finally headed out to the beach. They took the bus because I don't really know how to explain them walking to the beach and if the took the Halberd, they would get a lot of weird looks. And plus, I don't feel like writing that out because I'm being a little lazy. So, after a few minutes, they finally arrived at the beach!

"Hey, Meta Knight, you need to take your mask off and just chill out!" Pikachu stated as he laid his blanket out on the sand.

"...No. I do not wish to strip my pride down any further." Meta Knight replied. "I'm already wearing clothing I am not used to."

Wolf snickered. "Oh, come on! Be a man!"

"What kind of remark is that?" Meta Knight said, frowning.

"One made by Wolf." Yoshi said.

"... Okay, fine." Meta Knight growled, as he slowly took off his mask, revealing his face... Even though he already did in a previous chapter. " Are all of you happy?"

They nodded. The blue-head sighed, as he laid his own towel down, and sat, um, down on said towel.

"If you need me, I'm just going to read." He announced.

"I'm gonna take a nap!" Pikachu added, opening up an umbrella and sticking it in the ground.

"...OCEAN! SWIMMING!" Yoshi cried as he trotted off the to water.

Wolf blinked. _There aren't many babes around... So... What can I do... Volleyball, maybe?_

"Hey? Mr. Wolf?" A voice said.

"Eh? Oh, Pichy." Wolf replied.

"Um, it's Pichu." The young, blonde remarked. "Mewtwo and I were in charge of looking after the Pikmin, but two of them are missing. He's trying to find B-Pik, but I can't find R-Pik, so..."

"You want me to waste my vacation time and help you find him?"

"...Yeah."

"...What's in it for me?"

"...KYA!" Pichu then glomped the silver-haired smasher, and he would not budge.

"Get. OFF. OF. ME." Wolf growled. He couldn't push the child off.

"I will once you agree to help me." Pichu replied, smirking.

"For pity's sake, FINE!" Wolf cried. Pichu grinned and released the older.

"Great! Let's check out the ocean first!"

"...Huh?"

"Maybe he's hiding behind another smasher!"

"...Okay, do you just want me to play babysitter?" Wolf asked, frowning. "R-Pik and B-Pik aren't missing. You just want an exucse for me to babysit you."

"Wow, you're smart!" Pichu simply answered. "Yeah, I just want some company. Pikachu doesn't wanna hang out, neither does Lucario or Mewtwo. So... pwease? Or do you wanna glomp of death?"

"Dude, just ask Kirby." Wolf suggested. "I'm sure he'll agree."

"...Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pichu said, saluting Wolf, before running off.

"Alrighty then, Wolf. What to do...?" Wolf muttered to himself. "Maybe I can amuse myself by watching others play volleyball."

He decided on that and headed toward where the smashers were playing volleyball. And it was hell. Well, for the Blue Team, which was Lucario, Squirtle, Kirby, Fox, B-Pik, and Dedede. The Red Team consisted of R-Pik, Falco, Ivysaur, Mewtwo, Bowser, and Sonic. Wolf chuckled at the cursing going on between Lucario and Sonic. Falco, Fox, and Kirby were doing the typical sweatdrop. Dedede was getting bored, since his team was going nowhere. He then brought out his hammer, and swat the volleyball, somehow setting it on fire, which landed on Ivysaur, and he caught on fire. So the green-head screamed and ran off to the ocean to douse the flames.

"What the hell, Dedede?!" Falco cried,

"...Point for us!" The once penguin cheered.

"No! You have wounded a teammate of mine, you deserve no point!" Mewtwo hissed. "How dare you cheat!"

"G-Guys, calm down. I'm fine now, let's continue." Ivysaur stated as he returned.

"...Alright. But if they dare to harm you or the others, there will be blood." Mewtwo said.

"Great... Volleyball hell. Just what we needed." Sonic groaned.

_Volleyball hell? Nice ring to it... _Wolf mused.

* * *

**A/N: Yup. I've been working on some Pokemon shots dealing with yaoi and Team Skull. OH SHI- *dodges bricks* Okay... Um... Where was I? Oh. Right. The story. So, how long is this vacation going to last, in terms of parts and days? Maybe 4-5 days... 3-4 parts... That's my plan, but it may change.**


	34. Vacation, Need A Little Trouble! Part 2

**A/N: Now, the vacation continues... Oh, and I fixed a couple of errors. And I changed the chapter's title. And I apologize for the wait. I wanted to put in a lot of days in one chapter. Plus, I have another multi-chapter fanfic I am working on. It's going to be hard, but I'll try!**

* * *

"That... was... my... HEAD!" Sonic cried.

"...Not my fault that you don't know how to play volleyball." Fox muttered.

"You hit my HEAD!" Sonic snapped.

"No he didn't." Wolf said, taking a sip from his soda... that he somehow got...

"How do you know?!" Sonic hissed.

"I'm a witness." Wolf simply replied.

"Oh, fuck you!" Sonic barked.

"No thanks." Wolf said.

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"You sure?"

"Can both of you SHUT UP?!" Lucario hissed, wanting to Aura Sphere them. "I would attack you two, or slap, yet I can't you because I don't wish to lower our chances of living!"

And cue the silence, well... Um, it's not actually silent because it's a beach, and you get the picture.

"May we just continue this game, please and thank you?" Mewtwo muttered.

"Alright, arlight." Sonic replied, crossing his arms, glaring at Wolf. "So, who's serving?"

"Me." B-Pik stated, grabbing the volleyball. He stared at the other team, angered. "I will kill you."

Then he served the ball, which smacked Squirtle in the face. Then all hell broke loose. Squirtle plucked the volleyball, used Waterfall to launch himself, and threw the volleyball at Dedede. The once penguin was completely pissed, and swung out his hammer, then attmepted to attack the young blue-head. Wolf gulped then ran off, deciding not to watch the volleyball match. He checked up on Meta Knight and Pikachu, and the two were still doing what they said they were going to do. So, Wolf settled on checking out what was going on with those swimming. And it was not well. Yoshi was swimming away from an extremely, angered Pichu, who was holding a sharp stick. Kirby was trying to stop Pichu, and Charizard was laughing at the sight. Wolf sighed.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" He then went in the water, grabbed Pichu, and just waited.

"LEMME GO!" Pichu cried. "I NEED TO KILL!"

"Jeez. What pissed you off?" Wolf asked.

"YOSHI!" Pichu snapped. "H-HE CALLED ME SHORT!"

"...You are." Wolf deadpanned.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT, OR I'LL STAB Y-EEK!" Pichu yelped when Kirby elbowed him.

"Stop acting crazy!" Wolf said, shaking the young blonde.

"...OKAY!" Pichu replied, smiiling.

_I can't tell if he was serious or was joking with me. _Wolf thought, frowning.

"I'm gonna get Ice Cream if you need me." Pichu announced, walking away.

Yoshi then came up to Kirby and Wolf.

"Th-Thanks for... s-saving me." He panted. Kirby patted his back, calming him down. Wolf sighed, then went back to Meta Knight and Pikachu.

"So, how's the book?" He asked.

"Alright." Meta Knight replied.

"I can't sleep." Pikachu groaned, sitting up. "Too much noise coming from our friends. Especially the volleyball crap."

He stretched his arms. "I'm gonna get some food."

"...Food does sound excellent right now. So I'll accompany you." Meta Knight added.

"I'd like some food." Wolf continued. "Therefore, I will join you!"

The three walked to the snack bar, ready to get food, when...

"Hey! Guys! It's time to leave!" R-Pik said, running after them.

"...Huh?" They were confused.

"The Ancient Minister actually managed to check us in at a very fancy hotel." R-Pik explained. "Some will have to share rooms, though. Grab your stuff and we'll take a bus he rented for our vacation time."

Pikachu titled his head. "Uh, alright then?"

He shrugged, and decdied to listen. Meta Knight and Wolf did the same thing. Soon, everyone filed into the large, rental bus. The seats were comfy, clean windows, places to put luggage. Now, if only the ride to the hotel wasn't so long...

You're probably wondering why I said that. Well...

" 99 Zubats flying through the cave, 99 Zubats in the cave~" Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff sang. "You knock one out, take one step... Theeere's... 98 more Zubats in the cave!"

Pretty soon, all the Pokemon characters were singing the song.

"30 Zubats flying through the cave, 30 Zubats in the cave! You knock one out, take one step... Theeere's... 29 more Zubats in the cave!"

Wolf groaned, covering his ears, praying it would end. Everyone else was asleep. Except Charizard who was, for some odd reason, driving the bus.

"1 Zubat flying through the cave, 1 Zubat in the cave. You knock it out, take a step, there's no more Zubats in the cave!"

"FINALLY!" Wolf cried. He leaned against his set. "It's... over."

"Agai-" Before Squirtle could finish, Falco slapped him upside the head.

"Please... No... I kept waking up because of your singing." He groaned.

"...We're here!" Charizard announced.

"AH. IT'S ABOUT TIME. EVERYONE, I WILL HAND OUT A PAPER CONTAINING THE ROOM NUMBER AND SMASHERS OF THOSE STAYING IN THE ROOM." The Ancient Minister explained. As he handed out said strips of paper to some smashers. "NOW, I EVERYONE FILE OUT AND GROUP UP WITH THE SMASHERS YOU'RE STAYING WITH."

Everyone nodded, and did what they were told to do. And hey, what do ya know, Meta Knight, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Wolf are sharing a room. Come guys, you should have seen this coming.

"Of course." Wolf groaned. "Well... Might as well deal with it."

"This hotel better have a fancy, indoor pool." Pikachu muttered.

"And good food." Yoshi added.

"It _is _extremely fancy." Meta Knight stated. "So I doubt they wouldn't have those two."

"Okay." Pikachu replied. "As soon as we get to our room, I'm gonna curl up on my bed."

Thus, the smashers went to their rooms. Somehow, everyones' rooms were on the same floor, the 8th one. Each floor had nineteen rooms. Wolf, Meta Knight, Yoshi, and Pikachu were in Room-04. The room was pretty spacious. There were three beds, and a couch that most likely turned into a bed. The kitchen was pretty neat, so was the bathroom. And, as he stated, Pikachu curled up on his bed, snoring.

"Ooh! You can order room service!" Yoshi said, his eyes sparkling.

"No duh." Wolf muttered.

"Hm... They have nearly every channel... Cartoon Network, MTV, ABC, Food Network..." Meta Knight stated.

"Well, we might as order some food, since the afternoon is coming. Who knows how long it may take." Wolf suggested. "Wait, would the Ancient Minister care if we ordered room service?"

"We just gotta pay for it and leave tips, so he doesn't have to!" Yoshi explained.

"Alright... Now, someone wake up Piks."

Both Meta Knight and Yoshi backed away. Wolf sighed. He cursed at the two, saying that if they ever transformed back into their usual self, he would use his claws to rip them apart. He lightly poked Pikachu's sighed. The blonde twitched. This process repeated for a while until Pikachu finally woke up.

"Ugh... What? I was having a good dream." He groaned.

"Food. Here's the menu. Look." Wolf said to him. Pikachu snatched it, scanning over what the place had to offer. He then gave it back to Wolf.

"A number 12. That Beef soup with eggs, herbs, and chicken mixed with it sounds nice. And coca cola." Pikachu said, stretching his arms. "And yes, I can be carnivore at times. Deal with it."

Wolf shrugged, ignoring the fact that the blonde, who is actually an electric mouse, can eat meat. Meta Knight went with a simple salad with water, while Yoshi wanted a taco filled with many yummy things that usually go in a taco. Wolf went with steak. They decided to order around 5:30, and once the time came around, Yoshi nearly changed his mind, but he soon stopped when Meta Knight threatened to slice him in half. And it only took 15 minutes for the food to arrive. And somehow, they all had enough money to pay for the food. Well, the costs were $19-$24. Not a low price, not a high price. And it was totally worth it.

"Ooh~ I'm gonna have a food coma..." Pikachu yawned.

"Same here~" Yoshi added.

"Good meat." Wolf said.

"Excellent food." Meta Knight sighed.

_**-Month 2:Day 1 Ends. Month 2:Day 2 Begins-**_

Pancakes, toast, sausages, eggs. The hotel had a lot to offer for breakfast. And it was all high quality. And after this breakfast stuff... Chaos happens. Well, kinda. It all happened in the indoor pool.

Correction... Indoor water park! There were slides, a lazy river, a huge pool, two hot tubs... A lot of stuff. Anyhow, back to the chaos...

Pikachu was in the lazy river, relaxing in a floatie. Then he was pulled down into the water. And once he resurfaced...

"Wolf!-_coughcough- _What the fudge, _coughcough_, man?!" He hissed.

Wolf snickered. "Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to nearly drown ya."

"Mm-hmm. Whatever." Pikachu snapped as the river carried the two, along with other hotel guests. "Just don't try to drown anyone again. We're in actual public, and you will get your ass kicked by the Ancient Minister if you try that again."

"I know, I know. I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you some souvenirs." Wolf said, smirking.

"Fine." Pikachu grumbled. "I just hope nothing bad happens while we're here."

"Like what?" Wolf said. And... CUE BAD JOKE!

Just then, a soaked Sonic came walking by, blue hair and blue clothing clinging to his body. He was cursing to himself. He glared at Pikachu.

"Tell Pichu that if he ever pushes me into pools or bodies of water ever again, I'll strangle him." The blue-head hissed before grabbing a towel, walking away, furious.

"Like that?" Wolf asked.

"Like that." Pikachu repeated.

"...I'm going to check out that blue slide. It looks pretty neat." Wolf said, observing it.

"It does." Pikachu replied.

* * *

"Woo! That slide was awesome!" Kirby cheered, spashing in the water.

"Super fun slide!" Pichu added.

"OF DOOM!" A voice cackled. The two younger smashers flinched, looking over to where the slide ended, seeing Wolf, and soon PIkachu followed.

"Yeeeek! I'M SORRY PIKACHU!" Pichu cried. "I didn't mean to push Sonic into the pool!"

"Tell that to him when I'm around so you don't get strangled." Pikachu replied, snickering.

"...I'm going on the slide again!" Kirby suddenly announced.

"Well, I'm gonna get some lunch!" Wolf said. "Cause I am seriously hungry."

"Dang it, now I want food." Pikachu grumbled.

* * *

"Hm... Steak, a variety of soup, burgers, fries, salad, salmon..." Falco muttered as he observed the menu.

"...Kind of pricy." Wolf stated, walking up the the once avian, who jumped.

"They're all above $22..." Pikachu added. "Huh. Cheapest yet seemingly tastiest item I see are the burgers."

"Burgers, huh?" Lucario said, approaching them. "Interesting. Well, since I'm feeling nice, I'm deciding to pay for you three, and myself."

"...You just want to heighten our chances of living and turning back, right?" Pikachu asked.

Lucario snickered. "Ah... Yes."

"Fine with me." Wolf said. "I'm getting some food!"

"Well then... Shall we sit down and eat?" Lucario said.

"F-Yeah! Food!" Pikachu cried.

* * *

Pikachu sighed as he curled up on his bed. "Good food~"

"I agree." Wolf added, smirking as he sat on his bed stretching. "Wonder how Meta and Yoshter is doing."

"My guess is that they're off doing their own stuff. Hopefully, nothing bad happens." Pikachu said, staring at the ceiling. "If so, then I am NOT fixing a thing cause I'm gonna take a nap!"

He then slipped beneath his blankets, sighing happily. Wolf blinked, and decided to take a nap to. Now comes the expected part. While those were tired and napping, Meta Knight and Yoshi were looking around the town. They soon found themselves in an odd souvenir shop. And they were the only customers in there. The shop was small, filled with strange trinkets.

"Tiki doll heads, wooden knives, snake canes, bird cages made of bones, masks,... Even more masks... What kind of souvenirs are these?!" Meta Knight gasped.

"...Creepy ones?" Yoshi shuddered.

"Ah. Ah, ha, ha! Customers!" A voice giggled. The two males jumped, and turned to face the counter, and the owner of the store. And no, it's not the Happy Mask Salesman, although that would be pretty cool. It was just a man. Pale skin, brown hair. Black clothing. He was possibly the owner.

"So... How can I help you boys~" He asked.

"Y-Yeek...!" Yoshi whimpered, hiding behind Meta Knight.

The blue-head gulped. "W-We're just... l-looking around. We'll t-tell you if we n-need anything."

"Ah. Ha, ha! Hee! Okay!" The owner said, turning around to check supplies behind the counter.

"...I wanna go back." Yoshi whispered.

"I agree." Meta Knight replied.

They ran out the shop as fast as they could. Unluckily for them, the owner decided for follow them, begging for their return.

* * *

"That dinner was amazing!" PIkachu sighed as he flopped on the couch. "Let's watch a movie!"

"Movies do sound good right about now." Wolf said, turning on the TV. "Let's see... Ah! _**The Secret of NIMH**_!"

"Fudge yeah!" Pikachu cried. Just then, the door was flung open. And in came Meta Knight, with Yoshi clinging onto him.

"C-Can you please get him off me?" Meta Knight asked, placing his mask, which he pulled out of nowhere, back on.

Pikachu shrugged, and did what he was asked to do. It took about three minutes. Yoshi finally calmed down, and decided to watch the movie with the three.

"So, what happened with you three?" Wolf asked.

"Creepy owner of an equally creepy shop chasing us." Meta Knight replied.

_**-Month 2:Day 2 Ends. Month 2:Day 3 Begins-**_

"So, where exactly is creepy shop?" Pikachu looked around.

"Th-There." Yoshi squeaked, pointing to it.

"Tch. Alright. Let's go, Pikachu." Wolf said.

"Don't come out screaming." Meta Knight smirked as he took his mask off and hid it in the jacket he was loaned.

Pikachu scoffed as he and Wolf entered the shop.

"...This is creepy." The blonde shuddered.

"What the heck is up with the dolls and masks?" Wolf cringed at the sight.

"Ah! Ah, ha, ha, hee, hee! Customers!" The owner snickered as he suddenly popped up behind them.

Pikachu yelped, hid behind Wolf, and clung to him. The once lupine sighed.

"Uh, look sir, we're just checking out your... stuff." Wolf said, confused.

"Ah... I hope they interest you~" The owner replied.

"..Pikachu?" Wolf started.

"Uh... Y-Yeah?" The blonde said.

"Jump on on my back. Now."

"...Alright!"

And with that, Pikachu jumped on Wolf's back, and they fled, Meta Knight and Yoshi following.

* * *

"The beach is so much better." Pikachu said, sipping his cola, sitting cross legged.

"Agreed." Wolf replied. "Man, that shop was creepy. Wonder if there's any other creepy stuff."

"I sure hope not." Yoshi stated, eating an ice cream.

...Meta Knight was asleep.

"...Who hear wants to get a cup of warm water?" Yoshi asked.

"Do you want to die?" Pikachu remarked, giving him an odd look.

"Just go to the bathroom and get a cup of warm water!" Yoshi hissed.

"Get it yourself, damn it." Pikachu snapped, doodling in the sand.

Wolf caught Yoshi giving him puppy eyes, so he said: "No. And you should know what happens if you start begging and threatening me."

Yoshi grumbled. "Fine."

He got up, cursing to himself. Pikachu sighed happily.

"Listen to that ocean. The joyful cries and laughs. The soft wind. It's so calm." He stated, smiling. "...I'm gonna build a sand castle because my inner child is telling me to."

"Have fun." Wolf said. "I'm going to see some volleyball heck. And tell me how Yoshi's punishment for pranking Mety goes."

"Sure thing, dude!"

* * *

"Screw the rules, I have green hair!" Ivysaur cried as his vines came out. He grabbed the volleyball, and used it like a flail to smack Charizard.

Wolf was laughing at the sight, seeing as no one tried to stop it. "This is so entertaining."

However, halfway through, Charizard grabbed the ball, and threw it straight at Ivysaur's face, giving him a black eye. Which also caused him to start wailing.

"Smooth, Charizard." Dedede growled, rubbing Ivysaur's back, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, you made a kid cry. AGAIN!" Fox hissed, throwing his arms in the air when he said again."

Suddenly, Yoshi's yelps caught their attention. Wolf snickered as he walked back, seeing the green-head's, uh, head sticking out of the sand. Meta Knight was sleeping, again. Pikachu was holding in all laughter while he was working on his sand castle.

"So, he buried you?" Wolf said.

Yoshi gulped. "Help."

"Pikachu. Shovel." Wolf ordered.

"Whateves." The blonde flung said item to Wolf, who caught it.

"Alright. This is going to take a while though..."

* * *

"You've been in there for thirty minutes, it's my turn to shower DAMN IT!" Pikachu cried, banging on the bathroom door.

"No! The sand made me feel weird!" Yoshi whined from the other side.

"Not even I take showers that long." Wolf muttered.

Meta Knight sighed. "Maybe I should have just dump a smoothie on his head and not burying him in the sand."

"Yoshi, either you finish now or I'LL MAKE YOU FINISH!" Pikachu's tone began to rise and become demonic.

"Yoshi, listen to Mr. Blonde-Mouse." Wolf groaned. "I need to take a shower, too."

"Same here." Meta Knight added.

"No." Yoshi said.

"...Fuck it." Pikachu hissed. He pulled out a needle, picked the lock, and flung the door open. "GET OUT, GOD DAMN IT!"

"AIYEEE!" Yoshi screamed.

Meta Knight and Wolf sighed.

"C-Can you guys keep it down?" Meta Knight asked.

"I knocked him out!" Pikachu cheered.

"Good. Now, take your damn shower." Wolf replied.

Pikachu shoved the unconscious Yoshi out of the bathroom, humming as he started the shower.

_**-Month 2:Day 3 Ends. Month 2:Day 4 Begins-**_

"Can't believe we're heading back." Pikachu groaned. "And in a less fancy bus."

"I hope the drive back home isn't long." Wolf said.

"...Did you just jinx us?!" Yoshi screeched.

"All three of you. Please hush. I am tired." Meta Knight growled.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't the end, yet! The next part of this arc involves the drive back... Imagine how it will go. And as I said before, I am also working another multi-chapter fanfic. It's going to be hard once I publish it... Because keeping a schedule of trying to work on chapters for two fics. *sweatdrop* I'll try to manage, though.**


	35. Vacation, Need A Little Trouble! Part 3

**A/N: I have finally written! YES!**

* * *

"F-F-Four hours?!" Pikachu screamed.

"YES. FOUR HOURS." The Ancient Minister said. "THAT IS HOW LONG THE DRIVE BACK WILL BE."

"Well... I'm going to use this time to get some sleep." Wolf stated. "If anyone disturbs me, I'll rip them in half."

He exhaled, and leaned against the chair. I think I should mention that Pikachu is sitting next to him, with Meta Knight and Yoshi behind them.

"Four hours... Well, I have_** Kid Icarus:Uprising**_!" Pikachu cried, taking out his 3DS. "Time to play!"

Meta Knight looked out the window, enjoying the scenary, wishing that the only sounds being heard would be the cars whizzing by, inside voices, and Pikachu's game. And for the first ten minutes, it seemed like that. Until...

"99 Zubats in a cave~" Pichu sang, but couldn't finish due to Falco pulling duct tape out of nowhere, slapping some on his mouth and body.

"There we go." He said, sighing, happy.

"99 Zubats in a cave!" Jigglypuff and Squirtle continued.

"Oh my god, if you two don't shut I will throw you off this bus!" Bowser hissed, causing them to pipe down.

The bus was soon quiet, with the exception of Pikachu's game and Wolf's light snoring. And sadly, the silence was killed.

"OOOH! I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST! LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!" Pichu screamed. Yes. Screamed, not singed. "TO CA-"

"SHUT UP!" Dedede hissed.

...

"IT'S NOT ALWAYS BLACK AND WHITE!" Pichu screamed.

_Dear Arceus, how long until this ends?! _Lucario sobbed in his head.

After knocking out Pichu, Mewtwo soon asked how much time they had left. Apparently, they had three hours left. And boy, they're not having any of that! Pikachu slammed his 3DS shut, placed it in his bag, and banged his head against the window.

"Just... Just sleep, Piks. Yeah." He said to himself before announcing that anyone who disturbs him will be pushed off a cliff.

At this point, everyone in the bus tried to stay quiet. But, of course, due to plot and all... They couldn't.

Kirby and Pichu were having a Poke War, Dedede and Bowser were in a serious Rock-Paper-Scissors Match, Squirtle was freaking out over the scenery and Sonic was constantly asking if they were home yet. Yoshi tried to plug out the noise, and Meta Knight wished to jump out the window. Sighing as the bus came to a stoplight, he stood up, breathed in, and screamed, causing everyone, and I mean everyone, to turn their attention to him.

"...Please... Please, PLEASE... Be. QUIET!" He hissed. Everyone in the bus nodded as Meta Knight sat back down. Pikachu and Wolf sighed, happy to know that they could sleep with no noise.

...Okay, yeah, that's bullshit. Somewhat. There was noise, but it wasn't at a max volume. Just simple talking. About-

"I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Squirtle cried.

"...I need air. I can't stay cooped up in this bus." Falco added.

"Fine. We're approaching a rest stop, anyway." Charizard announced. "In ten minutes."

There were groans, but they were silenced with Meta Knight's glare of death. Soon, the ten minutes passed by, and the bus stopped at the rest stop. Everyone immediately filed out. Squirtle headed to the bathroom as soon as he jumped out of the vehicle. Falco took deep breaths, stretching, relieved to have some air. Pikachu was throwing rocks at birds.

...Hold on, what now?

The blonde was flinging stones at random crows, snickering at their cawing and fleeing. And then the birds started to peck him, causing the blonde to run around, screaming for help. He soon ran in the bus, and the birds stopped, as if they had a fear of vehicles. Pikachu released a sigh of relief as he sat down, deciding to never mess with birds again.

After fifteen minutes, everyone returned to the bus, and the ride back continued. Apparently, they only had one hour left. And how do they spend it?

"Hentai." Wolf said.

"... Yaoi." Pikachu replied.

"Yuri."

"Anime."

"... Otaku."

"Sakura-con."

"Comic-con." Yoshi stated, interrupting their game... If you could call it that.

"Autographs." Meta Knight said.

"Actors." Yoshi continued.

"Actresses." Wolf added.

"Tara Strong." Pikachu exclaimed in a proud tone.

...

"Fuck you." Wolf finished, frowning.

"Love you too, buddy." Pikachu replied, smirking, patting the other's back.

"Now what? Your entertaining game is over so I have no show." Bowser muttered.

"I spy something yellow!" Yoshi stated.

"My jacket?" Pikachu replied.

"Ooh, you're good!" Yoshi said. "Hm... I spy something yello-"

"My jacket."

"...Dang it. Uh, it's yel-"

"It's my jacket OKAY, my turn!" Pikachu said, slapping a random piece of duct tape over Yoshi's mouth. "I spy something blue!"

"The sky?" Pichu suggested.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Pikchu cried. Duct tape was placed over Pichu's mouth.

"My hair and if you dare tape my mouth shut I will skin you alive." Falco hissed.

"W-Wrong, sorry." Pikachu squeaked.

"My clothes? And do NOT tape my mouth shut. Please." Meta Knight said.

"...Yeah. You got it." Pikachu said.

"Let's play the _who can keep their damn mouth shut the longest _game!" Wolf suggested, ripping the tape off Yoshi and Pichu's mouth. "Whoever loses gets duct tape on their mouth, will be tied up, and will stay in the back of the bus until this ride ends! Only exception is the Ancient Minister and Charizard! Game starts now!"

"W-Wait a sec!" Yoshi cried. Ivysaur slapped tape on his mouth, around his body, and threw him to the back of the vehicle.

For a half an hour, no one said a word. And it was killing everyone who was playing. Pikachu was banging his head against a window, Fox was in a feedle position, Bowser was making some beats using his legs as drums, Sonic looked like he wanted to scream, and the Pikmin were trying their best to not talk to one another. Few minutes later, everyone looked like their were about to lose their sanity, so the Ancient Minister told them to end the game, with Yoshi as the loser. And he must not talk until the day ends. Finally, they reached home. And guess what? Everyone there was relaxing and eating take out. The mansion was surprisingly in good shape, nothing was wrong... Except for Ike who was locked in a closet with apple cores and cherry stems in front of him.

_**-Month 2:Day 4 Ends. Month 2:Day 5 Begins-**_

There was a sound of splashing... Splash. Splash. Splash. Drip. Drip. Drip, went the sound of drops of water. Cursing and vulgar language was roaming around. And Link, who was soaked with water, marched into the dining hall, obviously angered. He was holding a banana peel.

"Why was this near the pool?" He asked, irritated.

"...We have a pool? When did this happen?" Yoshi asked.

"This was near the pool, and I slipped." Link explained. "Who would eat a banana in the pool?"

"I dunno." Ness said.

* * *

**A/N:*throws confetti at riverraiden* Thanks to you, I have food for my dying plot bunnies! ='D**


	36. Let the Smashers Hit the Water! Part 1

**A/N: I. Am. SO SORRY. I almost thought about giving up on this story. However, I then remembered that this is my first multi-chapter story, so... I shouldn't give up. Besides... I always get interesting ideas in my reviews, so my dear readers... I must thank you! If you do have any ideas, I might consider trying them out, and if I do, credit goes to you. I do need help because, again, this is my first multi-chapter fic and with this fic having a plot with a time-limit-ish thing, I need ideas. So, yeah. I thank you my dear readers! *blows kisses***

* * *

Pikachu, Wolf, Yoshi, and Meta Knight blinked.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Pikachu asked.

"We're gonna see why someone would place a banana peel near the pool?" Wolf suggested.

"Yup." Pikachu said.

"Well... It's sort of our job now..." Yoshi pointed out. "So, we might as well investigate."

"Agreed." Meta Knight muttered.

The four got out of their seats, going to the pool. It was pretty normal. And they still had no idea this place existed. The kids were playing around, the women were relaxing...

"Things seem normal." Meta Knight said. "Who would bring some food here? More specifically, a banana?"

"I don't know, maybe..." Pikachu started, only to be interrupted by a screech. It was Peach. She was suddenly in the pool, when she was clearly relaxing on a chair a few moments ago. She was shaking, pointing to her seat.

"S-Sp-Spi... SPIDER!" She cried.

The four rushed over to her seat... And saw a plastic arachnid.

"Girl, calm down. It's fake." Wolf reassured the princess who was getting out of the pool.

_Splash~_

Everyone turned their attention to the deep end, where they saw Lucario scrambling out, hair and clothes clinging to his body.

"...Someone pushed me." He growled.

Pikachu's eyes widened. "Guys. I have our mastermind."

"...What?"

"I think I know what's going on here! Follow me! We need to find Sonic!"

* * *

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sonic stated.

"Dude. You hate water. You want people to feel the same way." Wolf explained.

"I wasn't there, though. I was here. I have proof!" Sonic pointed to Mario and Wario, who were beating the crap out of each other. "I. Was. Here. I was reading some comics!"

He pulled up an issue of _**Teen Titans**_.

Meta Knight cleared his throat, adjusting his mask. "Alright. But we're keeping a note of you!"

"Whatever." Sonic muttered, turning around, going to sit on the couch.

"Dude. It's him. I can feel it in my aura!" Pikachu hissed. "We need _some _proof."

He smirked. "I know how to get it. Wolf! Let's go! Meta Knight, Yoshi... Keep an eye on Sonic."

"Who died and made you king of anything?" Yoshi asked.

"...Latios." Pikachu said. _**(1)**_

"Okay than... Let me guess, Piks. Good cop, bad cop?" Wolf asked,

The blonde grinned. "Hell yeah."

"...Let's do this shit."

And the two bolted off, leaving a pouting Yoshi and an irritated Meta Knight. So while those two were keeping a close eye on Sonic, the other two were looking for answers. And how? What do you think? They managed to track down Link, who was in the backyard near the big oak tree. Wolf shoved him against said tree.

"Did you see anyone place that banana peel?!" He asked.

"Wh-What the hell? N-No!" Link hissed. "I just didn't see it!"

"Wolf. Calm down. Now Link... Why were you at the pool?" Pikachu questioned, crossing his arms.

Link's eyes widened. "Er..."

"Well?"

"I just wanted to see what was going on." Link said. "Okay?"

"Really?" Wolf wasn't buying it.

"Yeah! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom!" Link snapped, shoving them out of the way.

Wolf frowned. "Damn it."

Pikachu thought for a while. "I think we should ask the little guys. Maybe Pichu. And Toon Link. They seem like they could be doing this stuff."

And there was a scream. From, obviously, the pool. And of course, they had to check it out. Look, you all know where this is going. They ran to the area, seeing a hole in the ceiling, and Luigi in the pool. Stark naked. The women fled, while the boys, with the exception of Pikachu and Wolf, laughed.

"Er, Luigi? What happened?" Pikachu asked.

"I-I... I fell." Luigi simply replied, face red.

"Well, you should get some clothes... And how the hell did that hole appear?!" Wolf questioned."

"I-It just appeared!" Luigi squeaked. "I was taking a shower, heard a boom, and then this hole appeared causing me to fall!"

Pikachu nodded, thinking that the mastermind behind this must be excellent with bombs.

"Okay. Wolf. Let's find Toon Link!" Pikachu announced, waltzing out of the room, the silver-head following.

* * *

"I-I didn't d-do a-anything!" Toon Link whimpered, cowering as Wolf loomed over him. "Y-You know that the An-Ancient Minister will get a-angry if you c-c-continue th-this."

"Just tell what you were doing a few moments ago." Pikachu said.

Toon Link gulped. "I-I was eating cookies! See!"

He brought up a container with a variety of cookies. "A-And was reading some c-comics!"

He held up an issue of _**Batman**_, shivering. Wolf and Pikachu blinked, looking at each other, than Toon Link.

"Kid. We're letting you off the hook. For now." Pikachu said, crossing his arms. "Now go! Shoo! Eat your cookies!"

Toon Link nodded, and fled. Pikachu sighed.

"Great. Just great. We need proof, but we can't find any." He rasped.

"Crazy, huh?" Wolf said. "As long as Meta Knight and Yoshi keep an eye on our prime suspect, we're fine."

* * *

"Can you stop following me?" Sonic asked, irritated.

"We apologize, but we must." Meta Knight replied. "You're the only one who has a motive. So we need to keep a careful eye on you, making sure that no one falls into the pool or bodies of water."

Yoshi nodded. "Uh-huh. You're in trouble."

"Whatever... You can't follow me into the bathroom, though!" Sonic then burst into a sprint, running to the nearest bathroom, the two others following close behind. As soon as Sonic slammed the door behind him, Yoshi banged on the door, letting out curse words in random foreign languages.

"Yoshi. Stay here. I'm going to the pool." He ordered. The green-head nodded.

Meta Knight bolted to the area. Basic Nintendo characters were there, except Wario and Ganon. Thank Arceus for that... Anyway, let's get back to business. I should mention the detail that the hole that cause Luigi to fall into the pool was fixed. And B-Pik was tied up, in the pool. With a different hole above him. Meta Knight gaped at the scene. Yoshi was soon behind him, gulping, putting on a nervous smile, shrugging, telling him that Sonic wasn't even in the bathroom. He checked. Meta Knight looked at Yoshi, questioning why he would check up on a humanized-blue hedgehog who was in the bathroom. Yoshi ran off, causing the masked, blue-head to roll his eyes.

"Sonic. It's definitely him." He muttered. "I should tell Pikachu and Wolf."

And so he did. Guess what their reactions were...?

"I FREAKING KNEW IT!" Pikachu hissed.

Wolf cracked his knuckles. "Alright. We need to knock some sense into him."

"Wait, we need some kind of proof. At least _some _proof." Meta Knight pointed out.

"How are we going to get this proof, exactly?" The blonde snapped.

"Cameras and bait." Meta Knight replied. "Cameras and bait."

"But first... We rest!" Wolf exclaimed.

_**-Month 2:Day 5 Ends. Month 2:Day 6 Begins-**_

Pikachu, Wolf, Yoshi, and Meta Knight looked over the diagram of the plan. Pikachu claimed it was too confusing, Wolf said it had too many flaws, and Yoshi thought it was just bad. Meta Knight frowned. He snatched the paper, did some revisions, and plopped it back down on the desk. The other three declared it better.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! I already have the second part of this arc, and I will publish it by tomorrow, or in two days.**

**(1)- Reference to _Pokemon Heroes_.**


	37. Let the Smashers Hit the Water! Part 2

**A/N: Here it is!**

* * *

"Okay. We need to set this up, first." Meta Knight stated. "We need permission. The others must not know about this. Yoshi, you ask the Ancient Minister!"

"Roger!" The green-head ran off.

"Pikachu, keep an eye on Sonic. Wolf, watch the pool!"

"Got it! Let's catch a hedgehog!"

...

"A humanized hedgehog." Pikachu corrected.

"Just go." Meta Knight muttered.

"Wait, what about you?" Wolf tilted his head.

"I got something up my sleeve." Meta Knight said. "Now go!"

* * *

"HM. YOU WISH TO CATCH SOMEONE BY PLANTING CAMERAS AROUND THE POOL TO CATCH THE CROOK IN THE ACT?... ALRIGHT. JUST DON'T RUIN THOSE CAMERAS." The Ancient Minister stated.

"Thanks sir!" Yoshi replied.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was stalking-I mean spying on Sonic who was eating hotdogs. Wait, chili dogs. Sorry, my mistake.

The blonde frowned. "What is this bastard planning?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, watching the blue-head tap his foot whilst eating his food. The once-hedgehog finally finished his hot do- damn it, I mean chili dog... He stretched, and finally went off, Pikachu sneaking behind him. He noticed that the hegdehog was heading towards the bathroom, and decided to sprint ahead of him to tell Wolf. The blonde burst through the door, panting.

"Wolf. Code 3! Code 3!" He cried.

"...English!" Wolf hissed.

"Sonic is approaching the base! It's a code 3!" Pikachu was waving his arms around, causing the other smashers in the room to stare.

Wolf bit his lip. "Damn it. We don't have the cameras yet. What are we..."

"Cameras!" Yoshi announced, holding two... Um, two cameras, and two camera bags around his neck. "Hurry! He's coming!"

"Where's Meta Knight?!" Wolf was looking around. The other two shrugged. "Well... We might as well set these up. Pikachu, distract Sonic. I don't care how, just do it!"

Pikachu nodded, and went out the room. Sonic was about a few feet away. Pikachu gulped, then ran up to him.

"Wanna see a funny viral video? Let's go!" With that he grabbed the blue-head's arm and ran off.

And while that was happening, Yoshi and Wolf were finishing up on settling the cameras in their hidden, well, somewhat hidden, places. Meta Knight then appeared.

"Now, we have to make sure Sonic does not come here, until night." He said.

"Why?" The other two asked.

"Trust me. I have an idea. It will work. Pikachu is distracting him, no? He needs to keep that up until everyone is sent to their room."

The rest of day went smooth, and according to plan. With the help of Wolf, Pikachu managed to keep Sonic busy until everyone was sent to bed. And while everyone was alseep, Meta Knight crept through the mansion which seemed to become larger and gained more rooms with everyday. He snuck into the pool, and hid, out of the cameras' views. And he waited. And waited. And waited. Suddenly, the doors open. And a cloaked, hooded figure entered. It looked around, before removing the hood, withdrawing a box from his cloak. He placed it on the ground, then withdrew another box.

_I knew it_. Meta Knight said. _But..._

Another cloaked figure followed. And it, too, removed the hood. Meta Knight grimaced.

_My, my. I knew he had a partner, but... this?_

He sighed, and swiftly left, not making a sound.

_**-Month 2:Day 6 Ends. Month 2:Day 7 Begins-**_

Early in the morning, Meta Knight plucked the cameras, and saved what they had filmed. He then softly knocked on the Ancient Minister's door. He was granted access.

And after a few more hours, all smashers soon woke up. Pikachu, Wolf, and Yoshi ran to the pool after eating. They noticed the absence of the cameras. Meta Knight soon appeared, smirking.

"Mission accomplished." He stated. After that, Sonic ran in, slipping, then falling into the pool. The Ancient Minister soon entered. A bound Squirtle was behind him.

"SONIC. COME WITH ME."

"Wait!" Sonic cried. He pulled out a remote, and clicked it. The mansion began to rumbled. Some of the ceiling broke, causing Luigi, Olimar, and Peach to fall below into the pool.

_**SLAM! SPLOOSH! SPLASH!**_

The water in the pool suddenly errupted into waves, flooding the mansion, crashing through the windows and doors, going through the area, spilling outside. Anyone who didn't plant their feet or held onto an object was washed away to the outside. Everyone was soaking wet. Wolf, Meta Knight, Yoshi, and Pikachu was glaring at Sonic, who was still in the pool that was half-filled. Pikachu's eye twitched. He then used Thunder on the water, electrictuing Sonic. And so, because of the windows and doors and other crap breaking, everyone had to help pitch in to pay for them. Everything was then magically fixed, but all eletrical items had to be checked on to make sure it working. Some other items remained ruined, and clothes had to be dried. Old-school style.

"Fucking damn it." Wolf muttered, hanging his clothes on a tree branch.

Pikachu sneezed. "I think I'm sick."

Yoshi nodded as he hung his clothes on the swing. "S-Same here."

Meta Knight looked at his poor rusted mask. "I am going to KILL him. M-My poor mask... He ruined it."

He sniffed, hugging the mask. "It's ruined..."

"He ruined my blaster!" Wolf snarled.

"He ruined my comics." Yoshi wailed.

Pikachu just sneezed, frustated. "Well, he has to stay in the Ancient Minister's room, along with Squirtle. They're in real isolation. By the way, Meta Knight. What did you... do?"

"Oh. It's simple yet somewhat complicated to explain..." Meta Knight replied. "...Okay. I went of to find info. Apparently, some of our friends, every night, occasionally spots a small, claoked a figure and a tall cloaked one. I figured one was Sonic, but the other... I wasn't sure. Oh, and I think the Anicent Minister is going to teach Sonic how to swim and electricute him for trying to drown us."

"HE TRIED TO DROWN US?!" Pikachu, Wolf, and Yoshi cried.

"What did you think he was trying to do with that big wave of water? Destroy our belongings using the power of water?"

"...Good point."

Meta Knight sighed. "We might as well deal with the small issues... I want my mask to be fixed, damn it!"

He started to sob. Yeah. The great (now human) Meta Knight was sobbing. The others gulp. Yoshi and Pikachu fled, leaving Wolf to comfort the knight.

* * *

**A/N: I'm proud of myself. Again, big thanks to riverraiden. I looked at the suggestion you had, mulled it over, and got an idea. It was either your idea of Sonic learning how to swim with a twist, or this. And I got this. Anywho, I already have the next idea for my arc, and you may know what it is about...**


	38. Be A Calm and Talented Knight! Part 1

**A/N: I'm on a roll. This arc will possibly spawn over Month 2 Days 7-11 or 12. I'm unsure. Anyway... Who likes Talent Shows! I like talent shows! *throws confetti and candy at kitty1221 for the idea* By the way... This is Meta Knight's Special arc! We did Wolf's somewhere in Month One, now we do Meta Knight's! Plus, we have a another transformed character... And I made a poll! My first one!**

**I actually had some trouble with it at first. I accidentally deleted it when I wanted to edit it. I made a new poll, but on my profile, they still showed the deleted one. But after a few minutes, the updated/new poll came up. If any of you guys face any problems with the poll, then... I have no clue what to do. I'll most likely close it and make a new poll, and explain why because I don't know how I should fix it. But the poll should be fine! If not... Yeah. *laughs* I hope someone would know how to fix it.**

* * *

Wolf sighed as Meta Knight wept over the broken mask.

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll find a way to fix it." He said, looking around, expecting that way to pop up. "If not, we could always kick Sonic's ass!"

"B-But... That would lower our chances of living." Meta Knight groaned. "And that would be bad. Very bad... Ooh, my poor mask!"

"Dude, stop. You're scaring me."

"It's ruined... Shattered... My iconic mask is gone..."

Wolf face palmed. He grabbed the rusted mask, and smacked the blue-haired knight. "Calm the FUCK down! I promise that we'll find a way to fix it."

"...Really?" The knight squeaked, smiling.

"Really." Wolf said, exhaling, puting on a weak, somewhat fake, smile.

"AH. I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU TWO WERE AT." The Ancient Minister announced as he approached the two. "IT'S GOOD TO SEE BOTH OF YOU HAPPY AND HAVING A NICE CHAT WITH ONE ANOTHER. I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY. I AM GLAD TO ANNOUNCE THAT I AM GIVING FOUR SMASHERS ITEMS TO FIX ANY BROKEN BELONGINGS THAT WERE UNABLE TO BE REPAIRED."

"...What? Really?!" The male smashers jumped to their feet. "Who?!"

"YOU HAVE TO WIN A CONTEST."

"...Huh?"

* * *

"A talent show?" Pikachu questioned.

"YES. YOU DON'T HAVE TO ENTER, BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY BROKEN ITEMS THAT YOU WISH TO BE FIXED, I RECOMMEND THAT YOU DO." The Minister replied. "SO. YOU HAVE TO MAKE A TEAM OF FOUR. COME TO MY CHAMBERS TO REGISTER."

He left the mess hall, leaving behind slightly confused smashers.

"So... We gonna enter?" Yoshi asked. Pikachu nodded.

"YES! MY POOR MASK SHALL BE REVIVED!" Meta Knight cried. Wolf rolled his eyes. "LET US GO, FRIENDS!"

The blue-head was tightly gripping his mask as he ran off, the others following. And, not surprisingly, they were the first ones at the Ancient Minister's room.

"OF COURSE YOUR FOUR WOULD MAKE A TEAM. NOW THEN... YOU NEED A TEAM NAME." He explained. "AND A LEADER."

The four smashers gaped at one another.

"Meta Knight is best leader." Pikachu suddenly stated, pointing to said smasher.

The blue-haired smasher cleared his throat. "Alright. For a team name, Team Shōri."

"... Shōri?" Yoshi questioned.

"...Fine. Team Bioshock. How about that?" Meta Knight asked.

"Better." Wolf replied.

"ALRIGHT. TEAM BIOSHOCK. GOT IT. GOOD LUCK. HERE ARE THE RULES AND GUIDELINES."

* * *

"Alright. So each of us needs to perform a talent. And if the judges like all of our performances, we all stay. But if they dislike one, that person must go. If the leader is sent out, the team goes out." Pikachu started.

"But if the leader is still in the team, yet one member is out, and other team is tied with that team... The leader can keep his or her team in the competition." Yoshi added.

"So... This all depends on talent, and which team has the most talent folks. If they have a member who sucks, that member is out. If that team is the only team to lose a member in that round, they're out, but they can try to keep their place." Wolf continued. "But the chance is low. Even more low if another team loses a member."

"Hm. Alright. We need to come up with ideas of how we should stay in the competition cause I WANT MY MASK FIXED!" Meta Knight cried.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Pikachu said. "I'll sing! Singing is taken!"

"...I have some neat gun tricks." Wolf replied.

"Give me some bongos and I'm good!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Sword tricks." Meta Knight stated.

"Looks like we're good." The blonde said, rubbing his hands. "I just hope the other teams are bad and not good. So, it starts tomorrow at nine in the morning?"

"Right." Yoshi said.

"Well, I'm going to practice singing _**Radioactive**_. Do not disturb me!" Pikachu stated. By the way, I recommend listening to _**Radioactive**_. It's by **Imagine Dragons**. It's an awesome song. Just listen to it. Like, open another tab and listen to it. Right now. Would you kindly?

"While he does that, I got gun tricks to practice." Wolf boasted, smirking.

"Alright. We must practice. I MUST GET MY MASK FIXED!" Meta Knight cried, holding up the rusted mask. The others sweatdropped as the blue-head began to lightly sob.

"Hey, I calmed him down already." Wolf muttered.

"Yoshi's turn!" Pikachu squeaked before fleeing, Wolf following. Yoshi exhaled. He patted the knight's back, trying, emphasis on the trying, to comfort him.

So, while the green-head was doing that, Wolf was twirling his blaster around while Pikachu was practicing his song.

"Pretty cool song you're singing there." The smasher with the eyepatch complimented.

"_I feel it in my bones_~ Thanks! _Enough..._" The blonde continued to sing while Wolf juggled his blasted. I feel like I should mention they're in the living room which is extremely wide but littered with sofas, chairs, tables, and other stuff.

"No problem, Piks." Wolf began to juggle the blaster using his knees, as if it were a soccer ball.

_"Whoa. I'm radioactive!~ _You're pretty good at treating your weapon like some bouncy ball used for neat tricks." Pikachu stated before continuing his practice. "_Radioactive!~_"

"I sure am. So, do you think we have a chance of winning?"

"_Don my clothes~ _Hell yeah! _It's a revolution I..._"

"What if the other teams are good-Ow!" Wolf hissed as he accidentally bumped his blasted into his head.

"_I'm breaking up... _Fuck, wrong words..." The blonde muttered. He exhaled. "If so, then we gotta pray that we win. I think we will. If not then... We just need to deal with mopy Meta Knight."

"I hope it's not the latter."

"Same here."

* * *

Meta Knight withdrew his sword, smiling. "I still have it."

He glanced at Yoshi, who was practicing on his bongos.

"You're pretty decent with that instrument."

"Thanks! I learn from Donkey Kong!"

"Of course..."

_**-Month 2:Day 7 Ends. Month 2:Day 8 Begins-**_

The stage was set up in the dining room. And... Counting Team Bioshock, there was only three teams who entered. The three judges were Lucario, Zelda, and... some short child with blue eyes, blonde hair, a t-shirt with a star and capris...

The child ran up to Team Bioshock, grinning.

"Hey, pals! Remember me?" He asked.

"No." Pikachu replied.

"Nada." Yoshi added.

"Nope." Wolf continued.

"Not a clue." Meta Knight finished.

"...STARFY! IT'S STARFY!" The kid hissed. "Jeez. I hope you know that before, I was still my cute, tiny, star form, but then, yesterday, I got turned into a human! Any reason?!"

"...Oh. That's kinda our fault." Pikachu said. "The non-human smashers argued too many times so..."

Starfy frowned. "Well, at least after a few days I'll turn back and go home. But for now, I'm judging a contest or something."

"Well... Okay!" Yoshi replied. "Come on guys! We need to get ready to perform!"

He ran to the back of the stage, the rest of the group following, and they found out the other two groups.

There was Team Chibi: Kirby, Lucas, Toon Link, and Pichu.  
And Team Blank: Dedede, Falco, Ivysaur, and R-Pik.

"Some competition." Wolf muttered.

"Hush. You don't want to anger them." Meta Knight scolded. "I'm up first, so calm down!"  
He peeked from the curtains, surprised to see an audience. "Wish me luck."

He exhaled before stepping on stage. The were clapping before the knight announced what team he was part of, then started to do sword tricks that would make Ivy Valentine blush... Okay, no. That was rude. It was an insult to Ivy Valentine. My apologize. What I meant to say that his sword tricks would make even the most talented swordsman blush. Toon Link was rolling his eyes, and slapped Pichu who was intrigued by the performance. After that, it was Toon Link's turn. He cracked his knuckles, and began to do _his _tricks... Magic tricks. Involving cards, a hat and toy rabbit, and other cheap stuff. Then it was Dedede's turn, who was performing with Waddle Dee plushies, using them as if they were soccer balls. After the leaders performed, all teams were sent on stage for the reults. Apparently, Dedede and Toon Link had to compete for who gets to stay, which resulted into a fight that was broken up very quickly. In the end, Team Chibi had to go because Toon Link and Pichu insulted Starfy. But after some persaution, Lucas conviced the judges to let Toon Link go, while the rest of Team Chibi stays, and they agreed.

And so the next members went. Starting with Pikachu. And what do you know, they loved his singing. Pichu apparently had the same idea, for he too was singing, but instead of a song by **Imagine Dragons, **he was singing _**To Build A Home **_by **Cinematic Orchestra**_, _which is also a good song that you must listen to. Please?... Alright then... Anwyho, after them, the next one to perform was Ivysaur, who sadly broke the Singing-Talent thing in favor of impressions, and boy, can they make Tara Strong blush... Er, any good actor/tress blush. Luckily, all received good scores, so let's skip to Yoshi, Kirby, and R-Pik. Needless to say, they got mediocre scores. And because Team Chibi had two members with bad scores, they got kicked out. As they left, Lucas was fuming, and thus decided to attack the other members of his team, causing a chase around the mansion.

Thus came the last performances. Similar to Pikachu and Pichu, Wolf and Falco had the same idea, gun tricks. So they received amazing scores. And thus, ends the first day.

...Wow. I went pretty wordy there. Not a lot of dialouge. Amazing... Time to end that.

"So, tomorrow we perform something different..." Pikachu muttered. "But teammates can do the same thing you can?"

"...I'll try singing." Wolf sighed. "Much to my dismay."

"Fumu taught me some guitar." Meta Knight said. "So I'll try that."

"Comedy." Yoshi stated.

Meta Knight nodded in approval. "Alright. With our combined talents, we can win this! AND MY MASK SHALL REVIVED!"  
The blue-head was shaking said accesorry in the air, odd look in his silver eyes causing the others to sweat drop.

"PIKACHU'S TURN!" Wolf and Yoshi cried before fleeing.

The blonde sighed. "Hey, Meta Knight. You need to calm down. I know you miss your mask but..."

"...I know." The blue-haired knight replied. "I need to restrain myself. Even if we lose, there will still be a way for me to fix my mask. And I didn't even ask you guys if you wanted to enter. My apologies."

"Oh, it's okay! Just don't worry and freak out man. I promise that I'll help you win this so your mask can get fixed."

"...Right. Thank you, Pikachu."

"No problem!"

_**-Month 2:Day 8 Ends. Month 2:Day 9 Begins-**_

* * *

**A/N: Alright. There it is! So Meta Knight's special arc will be about him learning to not overwork himself and learn how to take a chill pill. Yay! After this arc, I will close the poll and reveal the results, then place another poll for YOU, THE READERS, to decide the next arc. Yay- Oh wait, I already used that... YIPEE!**


	39. Be A Calm and Talented Knight! Part 2

**A/N: Here's the next part! Meta Knight's special arc is ending. And hey, he's going to sing! YAY! Ah. Torturing characters. I feel like mentioning that I now have three multi chapter fics. *groans* However, one of them is planned to be short. At least over seven chapters. This fic, however, will take a long time. And I am okay with that. Because I have my loyal readers to give me the inspiration and the will to go on!**

* * *

_**-Month 2:Day 9 Ends. Month 2:Day 10 Begins-**_

"You're going so sing, huh?" Pikachu was smirking. "Great. Me? I'm going to practice some tricks with my electrical powers!"  
To emphasize this, he brought up an electrical orb, juggling it before balancing it on his head, bringing out three other orbs to juggle and balance on his leg.

"Whatever... Now... what was I going to sing again...?" Wolf muttered. "Ah! Now I remember..."  
Clearing his throat, he started his practice.

Meanwhile, Yoshi was practicing his comedy. "Meta Knight. What do you do when a girl is choking?"

"...What?" Meta Knight replied, strumming a few chords on a guitar he burrowed from Snake.

"You back up a few inches!" Yoshi stated, grinning.

...

"Oh, that's just wrong." Pikachu rasped, Yoshi laughing.

Wolf rolled his eyes. "_...You like it dirty, and I'm not gonna lie~_"

"Huh... You're sure singing that song in a slow, somewhat sultry manner." Meta Knight complimented.

"_So do I, so do I~ _Thanks man. I've heard some singing coming from Red and Pit when they were drunk." Wolf explained. "I wish I could I explain further, but that would sorta push this T-rating thing I heard about."

After a few more minutes of practicing, they were finally sent on stage."So Meta Knight, you're first as usual?" Pikachu asked.

The other smasher nodded. "Y-Yes. However, I'm not an expert at guitar since Fumu only taught me for about two weeks. But... I will try."

He cleared his throat. "I-I... I will most likely fail ALL OF YOU!"  
That's when he broke down, sniffling. The other three facepalmed. After a few minutes, they calmed him down, and the knight went up.

The song he was playing on the string instrument... Was a little odd, and out of place. It sounded like a song from a movie. Maybe a trailer. Oh well, at least the song was marvelous enough for him to get a good score!  
Now for Dedede. He appeared to have a similar idea, playing a string instrument, except he had a violin. And how he managed to play it decently is beyond me.

So, after that surprising accomplishment, the Pokémon were next. Pikachu did his electrical power tricky thingies, and Ivysaur did comedy. And by comedy, I mean extremely raunchy humor, causing Yoshi to frown because the latter thought the former stole his jokes. And tragically, the judges, AKA Starfy, did not enjoy their perfomances. Meaning that they received low scores.

Now was the break time. And what is Team Bioshock doing...?

"I CANNOT believe you, Pikachu!" Meta Knight hissed.

Said blonde frowned. He huffed, pulling his hood over his head. He turned his chair, and straddled it, so he was facing away from the blue-haired knight. "Hey, it's not my fault that they disliked my tricks."

"It is your fault! You should have practiced more!" Meta Knight snapped.

Pikachu glanced at him, brown eyes filled with rage. "Look, dude. I know you're irritated, and I know you want your rusty mask fixed, but you have to calm down. Too much stress can affect your performance."

Yoshi nodded. "He has a point."

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes. "Be quiet. I am trying to scold someone."  
He cleared his throat, and glared at Pikachu. "You need to practice more! I swear if we lose I will-"

"You'll what? Rip my head off? Tear my heart out?! KILL ME?!" Pikachu whirled around. The look in his eyes was showing that he would snap any minute. "GO A-FUCKING-HEAD!"

Yoshi stepped back. Wolf sighed, rubbing his temple. "Look, guys. Calm down. We shouldn't get into a fight here. Yoshi and I are about to go on, so take a chill pill."

"QUIET!" Meta Knight spat, causing the albino to flinch. If Wolf was still a lupine and not a human, his ears and tail would be drooping.

"Meta Knight, you're going to ruin our chancing of living!" Pikachu barked.

The masked knight was becoming more and more irritated. "TOUGH! You NEED to practice more or we'll NEVER win!"

"Oh, bite me!"

"How about I stab you?!"

"I'd rather have you kick me to the ground and insult me!" Pikachu cried, hands curled into fists, some tears falling out of his eyes.

"OKAY! Break time over!" Yoshi announced, clapping his hands. His hair was slightly messy.

Meta Knight and Pikachu continued to glare at each other.

"I need my mask to be fixed. If you fail, that will never happen!" The former hissed.

"Go ahead and blame me! I don't give a damn!" The latter snapped.

"LET'S GO, DAMN IT!" Wolf shrieked.

So after a bicker, everyone who was involved with the talent show returned. Yoshi was the first to go up. He was slightly nervous due to the argument, but remained slightly calm. He had to improvise due to Ivysaur telling similar jokes. Luckily, Yoshi did a better a job at it. R-Pik was doing the Knife Game, and thankfully, he lost no fingers.

That left Wolf and Falco, who like Wolf, decided to sing a raunchy song. And they didn't like doing such a thing. However, they managed to pull it off... Somehow. I don't know. Use your dear, wild imagination!

Now came the results. They were as followed: Pikachu and Ivysaur have to go. The rest can stay.  
Apparently, the judges had a change in rules. Not that anyone cared.  
... Okay, that's a lie. Meta Knight cared... Actually, he complained.

"I cannot believe you, Pikachu." He hissed. "Great! Now my beautiful mask will never be fixed! And _you're_ the one to blame!"

The blonde was officially angered. "Oh, so I'm the one to blame?! Look, the judges are the ones to blame! HELL, NO ONE IS TO BLAME!"

Yoshi and Wolf gaped at this.

"Why the fuck are you blaming me?!" Pikachu cried, fists tightening. "I-I can NOT believe this!"

"Well, you have to! My chances for having my mask fixed... My poor, poor mask... Having it fixed... Most likely will never happen!" Meta Knight snarked. "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY!"

Pikachu backed away, shaking, trembling. Meta Knight's rambling continued. "This mask is important to me! And it may never return to its original state because of you! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU DAMN FOOL!"

He then froze when he saw the sight in front of him. Pikachu was close to breaking down and crying right on the spot.

_... Oh dear. _Meta Knight thought.

"...F-Fine." Pikachu whimpered. "I-I'll leave. G-G-Good luck..."  
He turned around, and slinked off, sniffling.

Wolf groaned. "Great job Meta Knight. You yelled at a blonde who was once a mouse all because he failed in helping you win a contest so you can fix your mask. Nice."

Yoshi nodded. "And because of your ranting to him, our chances of living and changing back to our real forms are lower than Pikachu's current self essteem!"

Meta Knight lowered his head, sighing. "...I am the worst kind of person."

"Dude, is this really worth a mask that can be fixed in some other way?" Wolf questioned.

"Yes." Meta Knight replied.

Wolf frowned. "Fuck this, I'm going to take a nap. I'm playing a piano for tomorrow."

Yoshi blinked as Wolf left. The former put his hands in his green pockets. "I-I'm going to sing a small song..."

He then, too, left. Meta Knight sighed, and sat down. "Oh dear... What am I to do?"  
He rubbed his temples. "I am a terrible person. Oh... What am I going to do? I upset one of my friends."  
He groaned. "I am the worst kind of person."

_**-Month 2:Day 10 Ends. Month 2:Day 11 Begins-**_

"So, apparently, the leader isn't the one who's going first, the parnters are." Wolf explained, glaring at Meta Knight when he said leader.

Meta Knight nodded. "You can go first, Wolf. J-Just don't fail! I-I need..."

"To get your mask fixed! I know... douchebag." The once lupine hissed.

_Great. Now everyone dislikes me. _Meta Knight sighed.

Wolf disappeared, going to the front of the stage. He was playing that famous song from _**Final Fantasy VI**_. Good score. Falco decided to play the piano as well, but this time it was a song from _**Final Fantasy IX**_. Again, good score. R-Pik and Yoshi sang their songs, and received decent scores. Meta Knight and Dedede? The victory dance. Who wouldn't give the Kirby Victory dance a good score? Anywho... The ones to go were Yoshi, who sang a song by **Train**, and R-Pik, who had the same idea. The two received decent scores. So, who went out? The partners. All of them. Leaving only the leaders.

Well... We know were this is going...

"You son of a FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Wolf screamed, about to pounce of Meta Knight, Yoshi holding the former back.

"Look, it is not my fault that you two did not participate well enough." Meta Knight stated, cradiling his broken mask.

Wolf's eye twiched. "Fuck this, I'm going to take a nap."  
He shoved Yoshi to the side, and stormed off. Yoshi gulped.

"Meta Knight, you have to calm down." He said. "I-It's not nice! Y-You're acting a bit too bossy and cruel, and harsh... Your expectations are kinda higher than a plateau..."

Meta Knight sighed. He looked away. "I-I know... I'm being too harsh. I am aware of that... All because of my precious... precious mask."

Yoshi frowned. "Well, now you're going to have to handle this all by your stupid self. Enjoy!"

He trotted off. Meta Knight groaned. "I am a bad knight. I might as well... Sing. I guess. B-But what?"

He thought about it. "Pikachu, Wolf, and Yoshi all sang songs by a male, each were different genres, about something different... So... What am I going to sing about...?"

He then got it. "Time to practice."

_**-Month 2:Day 11 Ends. Month 2:Day 12 Begins-**_

Meta Knight looked at the audience. _I don't see them... Well, I deserve it. I've acting like a disrespectful, controlling, prick..._

He sighed. "But if I win, perhaps they may forgive me... Yeah... Well... Dedede is almost done with his song."

As soon as the once penguin finished, Meta Knight went up. He tapped the mic, then observed the audience, finally catching sight of his friends. Wolf and Pikachu had these angry glares, Yoshi just weakly smiled. Sighing, Meta Knight started.

Everyone in the audience reeled back in their seats. Meta Knight... Knows how to sing. Heck, he CAN sing. Pikachu's jaw dropped, Wolf was shocked, Yoshi was cheering on. Pretty soon, Meta Knight finished his song, which was a **Simple Plan **song. And so, we all know who won. Really, we all know what was coming. Team Bioshock. They win.

Yoshi ran up the stage, hugging Meta Knight. Pikachu and Wolf smirked.

Meta Knight smiled weakly at them.

"I... I apologize. I-I know that acting so controlling, over a mask that I could fix in other ways... was foolish." He bowed. "And so, I will allow your items to be fixed instead of my mask."

Pikachu raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Meta Knight nodded. "A gift. A way to say sorry. I truly am. Pikachu, I didn't mean to lower your self-esteem. Wolf, I did not mean to grow crazy. Yoshi, I didn't mean to act so cruel."  
He bowed again. "Please... A-Accept my apologies. I-I am the worst kind of person. First I go crazy and wish to kill everyone, next I insult and be cruel to you three just so I can get my mask fixed. I am selfish. A bad knight."

Wolf grinned. "Well... If you say so pal. Just don't go insane again. Like Pikachu."

"Shut it." The blonde snapped. He brought out a game card of _**Luigi's Mansion:Dark Moon**_**. **"I need this fixed."

Yoshi held up a gameshark, putting on a goofy smile. Wolf held up a Kindle-Fire. Meta Knight smiled.

"Alright. Let us bring those to the Ancient Minister." He exclaimed.

"Yup! Oh, and Meta Knight..." PIkachu started.

"Hm?"

"Speaking of the Anicent Minister... He said our chances of living is 40 percent, and because of your bossiness, your mask is going to be in the Minister's possesion for two days."

"...R-Really?" Meta Knight almost squeaked.

"Uh, yeah. Really." Pikachu replied.

...

And thus, Meta Knight shrieked every single colorful world in his dictionary.

_**-Month 2:Day 11 Ends. Month 2:Day 12 Begins-**_

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if that was cheesy or meh. But whatever. So, we had an apologetic Pikachu, a kind Wolf, and Meta Knight learning how to not flip a bitch. All that is left is Yoshi. YAY! Mein gott... Anyway... As for ideas... I have two. Heat wave *buys confetti so I can thank riverraiden I use it*, or another character (or two) going insane... If it's the latter, oh boy, I'm going to have fun with that!**


	40. Yoshi, A Partywrecker? Part 1

**A/N: Insanity is all around us! And, again, sorry about keeping you waiting.**

* * *

So while Meta Knight was crying like a baby, Wolf and Pikachu were playing video games on their 3DS's.

"Ah! I love that my game is fixed! EH! GHOST! C'MERE!" Pikachu exclaimed. "YEAH~"

Wolf chuckled. "You're enjoying that too mu-fuck, I died."

Pikachu snickered. "Should have paid attention."

"...Shut it." Wolf shut his 3DS. "I'm gonna read on my kindle. I'm in the middle of _Farenheit 451_, so don't disturb me!"

Meta Knight sobbed. "MY MASK!- Hey, have you three seen Yoshi?"

The other two shook their heads. Meta Knight tilted his. "Oh. Now, where was I... Ah! Yes. MY MASK! I MISS YOU!"

Wolf sighed. "Oh brother... Huh. So he dies?"

"You're at that part?" Pikachu asked. Wolf nodded. "Ah. Well, don't get your hopes up for the ending. It's kinda meh." _**(1)**_

"It can't be that bad." Wolf remarked.

"It isn't bad persay... It's just... Disappointing." Pikachu exclaimed. He looked around. "I really wanna know where Yoshi went."

* * *

The Ancient Minister carefully watched the monitors. Everything seemed fine. Laughter, smiling... Except Meta Knight's sobbing, but that didn't matter. He nodded to himself.

"PERFECT." He stated. "PEACE. PURE PEACE."

He then continued his observing, feeling positive about the results. Then came the screams.

* * *

"WHY ARE THERE SPIDERS IN MY HAIR?" Peach cried.

"WHY ARE MY CLOTHES PINK?" Ike shrieked.

"WHY IS THERE A KRABBY MUTILATING MY NIPPLE?!" Red screamed.

From where they were at, Pikachu and Wolf gulped. Meta Knight's sobbing ceased. They looked at one another. "Yoshi."

They scrambled to their feet, trying to find the green head. They had no luck so far.

Pikachu entangled his hands in his hair. "Ooh... I swear, if he's doing what I think he's doing..."

Meta Knight sighed, using his cape to wipe the sweat that caused his bangs to cling to his face. "I believe he is."

"So... WHERE. IS. HE?!" Wolf growled.

"Hey guys."

... They whirled around. "YOSHI?!"

Said green haired boy smiled. However, his hair was slightly messy. His eyes seemed to have a different tone and color. Lastly, he had a brown cape-blanket-thingy around his body. "What's up?"

"What did you do?" Meta Knight asked in a dark tone.

Yoshi tilted his head, shyly kicking his foot. "The human smashers haven't been suffering enough. Therefore, I will fix that issue."

"So you pranked them?" Pikachu deadpanned.

Yoshi nodded. "But... That's not all."  
He looked away from the others. "You see, the day after tomorrow, they have a party planned for us, a... _Congratulations_ party for us making it this far into the three months. I heard about it from Zelda. They're making a cake for us and only us. I plan on... Doing something to it. Not only that, but I plan on crashing the party in other ways. They will be blamed for it, and we may get off easy."  
He looked back, and boy, the look in his eyes was not pretty. "Cool plan, huh?"

Wolf frowned. "No, not okay! Pikachu, Meta Knight. Grab him!"

Yoshi cackled. "Nope!"  
He drew his cloak-thingy over his head. He was gone.

"...HOLY FUCK." Pikachu gasped.

Somewhere, Yoshi laughed. "Like it? Invisibilty cloak. They exsist. I have some sources... AKA, Kamek."

"Yoshi, your plan is foolish. Just foolish." Meta Knight stated. "No offense, my friend, but your plan is foolish!"

"IT'S NOT!" The once-dinosaur snapped. He relaxed. "Aren't you tired of us being the only ones suffering during these three months? I am! Plus... I want to be more known that you three!"

"You'll be known... Known for screwing us over!" Wolf hissed.

"Suck it, losers!" Yoshi cried, before running off, unseen by his friends.

The three didn't know what to do.

Pikachu looked at the other two. "Well... This kinda escalated quickly."

Meta Knight sighed. "I can't believe that he's seriously doing this."

"Guys. Do you think that he snapped?" Wolf asked.

Meta Knight and Pikachu gaped. "Oh no."

* * *

With the cloak still around him, Yoshi grinned. Pit, Luigi, and Snake were checking off decoration supplies, the Ancient Minister nodding in approval. After he left, Yoshi silently laughed to himself, and snuck by, undetected. Almost.

"Hey, Yoshi!" Pit called, causing the sneaky male to freeze. "You here to check stuff out?"

The green head cleared his throat. "Yes."

"Well... We have all the tables and decor." Luigi explained.

Snake nodded. "That leaves the food."

Yoshi grinned. "When are they making the treats?"

"Tomorrow and the day after, I guess?" Snake replied.

"OKAY!" Yoshi exclaimed, running off.

...

"What was with that cape?" Snake muttered.

"I thought it was pretty flashy." Pit stated.

"You think everything is flashy." Luigi remarked.

"Nuh-uh!" Pit snapped.

Snake sighed. "No. Don't."

"Yuh-huh." Luigi barked.

"Fuck." Snake groaned.

Now, if these three were paying attention, they would have heard a slight noise emitting from a nearby bush, with a light beeping to follow it. Running footsteps came, and then the kaboom finished it.

* * *

"Oh man. This can't be good." Pikachu groaned, pacing around his room.

"It's... It's only Yoshi." Meta Knight reassured. "I-I'm sure he can't do much."

Wolf nodded. "Yeah, we can stop the guy."

"I'm not worry about that. I'm worrying about what will happen when Wolf goes insane." Pikachu explained, causing the albino to frown. "But you never know. You've heard of the saying... _It's always the quiet ones..._"

"He wasn't quiet, though." Wolf pointed out. "He's never quiet."

"True, true." Pikachu muttered. "But still... We need to stop him - did anyone hear that kaboom."

Meta Knight looked around. "Wha... What in the world...?"

Wolf sniffed. "...SMOKE."

Pikachu bolted up. "He landed his attack! Let's go!"

The three moved out, running to the backyard, seeing the unconscious Snake, Pit, and Luigi, clothes burnt, decor ruined.

Pikachu gulped. "Oh no... He's serious."

"Dead serious."

"HOLY SHI- WHAT DA FU-" Pikachu's words were scrambled as he jumped onto Meta Knight. "EEP."

Withdrawing his cloak, Yoshi cackled. "Did you see the look on their _suffering _faces?!"

"...No." Wolf rubbed his temples. "Dude, look. I... Why do you have a knife...? An actual knife...?!"

Yoshi blinked, looking at said weapon. "Huh. Didn't know I had this."

Pikachu gulped, crawling off the once tiny, round, knight. "Y-You're not planning on... murdering anyone... right? Right?!"

"Wha? Oh, no!" Yoshi replied. "I wanted to use it to wreck stuff and blame it on others... Bye!"  
Then he drew his cloak over himself, running off.

"What does he mean by wrecking stuff?" Meta Knight pondered.

"THE POTATOES!"

"...He wrecked the food." Pikachu said plainly.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE COUCH?!"

"And the furniture." Wolf added.

"WHY ARE THE PLATES SLICED IN HALF?"

"Along with those." Meta Knight groaned.

_**-Month 2:Day 12 Ends. Month 2:Day 13 Begins-**_

"I can't believe we're gonna get _grounded _for doing shit we didn't do." Snake sighed in aggravation.

Lucas nodded, swallowing his toast. "It's really stupid..."

Pikachu scooted away from Yoshi. Meta Knight looked at the green head, concerned and angered.

Yoshi just grinned. "What?"

"You know what!" Pikachu hissed almost silently. "You jerk! Our chances of living are lowered! And it's your fault!"

"Why don't you tell everyone about this? They'll beat me up, and the same fate will happen. Either way, we're screwed." And he fled.

Pikachu groaned. "That clever, annoying, idiotic, bastard."

"Never knew someone so tiny, someone who was once a dinosaur... Could do this." Meta Knight muttered. He got out of his seat. "We have until tomorrow to stop him. But with that cloak, it's hard. I can't really see how we're gonna stop him."

"Yeah... Hey, where's Wolf?" Pikachu asked.

"H-He was just here a while ago." Meta Knight replied.

They gaped. "Oh no."

* * *

"Why, why, why?!" Pikachu snapped.

"I thought that tying him to a chair and tazing him would work." Wolf explained.

"Well... IT. DIDN'T." Meta Knight bellowed.

Wolf chuckled. "Ah... Yeah. But look, you two need to solve it on your own for today, cause I'm not going anywhere until tomorrow. Later!"  
He shoved the other two out.

Meta Knight exhaled. Pikachu sat down, muttering some inaudible words. Yoshi then ran by, cackling, holding a lock of brown hair and a familiar red hat.

* * *

**A/N: Yoshi has finally snapped, leaving Wolf to be the last one to go insane. (Oh no...) And it seems Yoshi has a dark side. Eheheheheheh~ Yeah, again, sorry for the wait. Took me almost a month. I have homework. A LOT of homework.  
**_**(1)-**_** I actually enjoyed this novel. At least over half of my class hates it, but I didn't. It was confusing at times, and the ending was unsatisfying to me, but overall, it was a decent book.**


	41. Yoshi, A Partywrecker? Part 2

**A/N: Here is the next part. By the way, have you guys seen **_**TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise **_**? Cause it is awesome! Now I'm going to start obsessing over it and maybe referencing it. Fair warning, there is quite the amount of vulgar language in this.  
And I know! I made you wait. My apologies!**

* * *

Pikachu exhaled. "Meta Knight... Do you have any ideas?"

Said smasher shook his head. "Sadly, no."

The once mouse gulped. "Dead. Oh man, we're dead!"  
He slid against the door. "Why, Wolf? Why did he do that? And Yoshi... Oh god, he's gonna ruin EVERYTHING!"  
He started to flail his arms, then stopped. "...I have an idea."

Meta Knight raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I need duct tape."

"...Duct tape?"

"Lots and lots."

Pikachu was grinning, Meta Knight shook his head.

"It's not going t-"

"I know. Bad idea."

The two groaned.

"We're screwed. So s... I have an even better idea." Pikachu said, snapping his fingers. "We need to find Mario and Luigi."

"...Pikachu." Meta Knight's eyes widened.

"It makes sense, what is there to question?" Pikachu tilted his head.

"P-Pikachu..." The knight's voice cracked.

"...What?"

"Look."

Pikachu raised an eyebrow, but turned his gaze to where the blue-nette was pointing. "Why would she ever...?" _**(1)**_

The sight that the blonde saw was, needless to say, bad. Yoshi was carrying a plastic bag filled with shredded and burned streamers. And behind him was Luigi, carrying the same objects. Meta Knight and Pikachu looked at one another, sharing the same emotions; concern.

"Hey! If you guys want food, you're going to have to buy some!" Peach cried. "Apparently, all the food is gone."

Pikachu sighed. "Oh boy. He took the food."

"They." Meta Knight corrected.

"Okay, Mr. Grammar-Correcter. _They _took the food."

"Well, we have until tomorrow to stop them and I can only assume that if we don't, bad things will happen."

"No shit." Pikachu snapped. "Damn... Okay. We're going to get help from-"

"Hey guys."

"...Link! PERFECT!" Pikachu cried. He wrapped an arm around the green clad hero. "Dude... HELP US."

"Uh, that's actually why I'm here." Link stated. "The minister sent me, and I disagreed, well, big guns."

Meta Knight shuddered. "Do you have any ideas?"

"We can set up a trap involving duct tape and a cake." Link suggested.

_Again with the duct tape._

"Let's go!" Pikachu said, running off.

* * *

"This isn't going to work." Meta Knight muttered. "Man, what's up with you guys and duct tape?"

"It's useful!" Pikachu said.

"Sh! You're going to blow our cover!" Link hissed.

The two shut up.

"OW! WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK?!"

"We got him! We go- oh. It's only Falco." Pikachu groaned.

"What is going on?" Falco had venom dripping in his voice.

Meta Knight exhaled, trying to help the once avain get out of the trap. No, I will not explain it because it way to complex. And after a long explanation, the pilot face palmed.

"Well that can't be good." He muttered. "Look, if you want to stop them, knock them out with frying pans, tie them up, and lock them in a closet."

"That was the purpose of this trap." Pikachu pointed out.

"... Er, okay... Violence will actually get us killed and nice talk probably didn't work." Link mused. "Let's tell Mario. Maybe he has a solution."

While the four set out to find the red plumber, two green figures stood incognito.

"Oh n-no."

"Calm down. I got an idea."

* * *

"So that's what they're doing." Mario groaned.

"Yup. Going to destroy a party and maybe us." Pikachu explained. "We need to you to talk to them."

Mario shook his head. "U-Uh, no. N-No... Nope."  
He turned around. "No way."

"BITCH, I'LL HM-01 YOU!" Pikachu hissed.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk to them..." Mario squeaked. "I-I'll find them and talk to them."

Meta Knight clapped his hands. "Problem solved! Good! I'm taking a break! IKE TAKE MY PLACE!"

"... What?!" Said smasher cried from somewhere in the mansion.

* * *

"So, you know what the plan is, right?" Yoshi asked.

Luigi nodded. "Yes. So l-"

"Heya!" Mario greeted. "So... um... Look, you guys have got out of hand and... Wh-What's with the butter knife?"

"..." The green clad smashers remained silent.

"...Oh dear."

* * *

Pikachu drummed his fingers on the table. Damn it. It's already the afternoon. Where the hell is Mario?"

"...His clothes are tattered." Ike muttered, pointing.

The plumber sat next to them, shuddering. "Yoshi and Luigi..."

"Of course." Falco groaned.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE BALLOONS?!" Captain Falco screeched.

"Great." Link deadpanned. "Well. We're dead."

"Wolf and Meta Knight aren't here to help, which makes things worse." Pikachu whined.

_**-Month 2:Day 13 Ends. Month 2:Day 14 Begins-**_

Link paced around. "Oh man. This is not good. We're gonna die!"

Pikachu started to sob. "I'M TOO YOUNG!"

Ike and Falco groaned.

"...We have a few hours until the party starts." Falco said. " We can find the bomb in ti-"

"BOMB?!" Ike, Pikachu, and Link cried.

"Yeah. They want to bomb the party."

"Well shit."

They looked at the clock. Ten. The party begins at one...

* * *

Pikachu looked everywhere in the garden. No bomb. He even dug holes, but much to his dismay, he found nothing. Except a skeleton.

Link looked in the trees, but only found bird nests. Falco looked under the tables, nothing.

Ike attempted to search the food, but realized how weird and messed up that would be if someone were to eat the food with the bomb.

All three looked around, but to no avail.

"Welp. We're dead." Pikachu squeaked.

Falco nodded. "I cannot believe this."

Yoshi then walked by, whistling. "Hey."

...

"YOU LITTLE BITCH." Pikachu hissed, grabbing the green-nette. "Are you _TRYING _to kill everyone?!"

"...No." Yoshi replied.

"I am going to beat you down." Hatred was in the blonde's voice. "I will tear your hair out, break your bones, rip out your nails and SPIT THEM IN YOUR EYES!"

Ike and Link shrank back at the once mouse-like Pokemon's threat.

"Look. They deserve it." Yoshi replied. "They've acted like jerks and haven't suffered like us. Speaking of suffering... 10..."

"Oh shit." Falco gasped.

"9.." Yoshi continued to count.

"Yoshi, stop it." Pikachu pleaded. "Don't!

"8... 7..." Yoshi smirked.

"FIND IT!" Pikachu cried, causing the smashers were oblivious to the bomb issue turn their gazes to them. Ike, Link, and Falco ran around, trying to find the bomb.

"6... 5..."

They still couldn't find it.

"4... 3..."

No luck.

"2... 1..."

Pikachu squeaked, and hid.

"Boom."

* * *

Pikachu glared at Yoshi. The latter was bruised and handcuffed. The former's clothes were burnt.

"...You're a dick." Pikahcu snapped.

"Sorry." Yoshi muttered.

Wolf sighed. "Dude, because of your STUPID DECISION, WE HAVE A THIRTY PERCENT CHANCE OF LIVING. DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THAT IS?!"

"Calm down." Meta Knight hissed. He turned to Yoshi. "What the _HELL _IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Pikachu started to sob. "We can't go to the celebration for the newcomers! Hell, there is none! It's postponed! YOU BITCH!"

Yoshi gulped."Luigi's also being punished."

"Your point?"

"...Shut up."

Pikachu groaned. "Well, I hope you're happy."

"Sorry." Yoshi squeaked. "So, are you going to that hair ripping and nail thing... Shit."

Pikachu was glaring daggers at Yoshi. If looks could kill, Yoshi would be dead and burning in the fiery inferno of hell.

Wolf blinked. "Well, have fun!"  
He fled.

* * *

Eyes twitched.

The pilots were clearly angered.

"...Who the hell did this?" Fox hissed.

"I don't know..." Falco rasped.

"But whoever did..." Wolf continued.

"Is dead." All three said.

_**-Month 2:Day 14 Ends. Month 2:Day 15 Begins-**_

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's going insane? Yup. Insanity in a row! YAY!  
**_**(1)- **_**4th Wall breaking Pikachu returns!**

**So, yeah. I'm sorry for the long wait, guys... But hey, it's summer break for me, so I will be able to update faster.**


	42. Trigger Happy Pilots! Part 1

**A/N: Trigger happy time. OH YEAH.**

* * *

The day was greeted with bullets.

Yes, my dear people, apparently, after a day of explosions and insanity, more explosions and insanity follow.

Wonderful.

Pikachu and Meta Knight groaned.

"Well crap." The blonde hissed.

"It's just you, me, and Wolf. Yoshi apparently has to stay with the minister." Meta Knight explained.

"You got any other _good _news for me?" Pikachu snapped.

Meta Knight grinned, holding up a familiar mask. "IT'S FIXED!"

"...Really?"

"Yes."

Pikachu sighed. "Let's just go find out what's up with the explosions."

* * *

This next scene can be parallel to those scenes in which a guy is cornered with a gun.

Except there's three guns... Or pistols... Actually, they're blasters but, hey, it could be the same thing.

And poor little Pichu and Kirby were cornered. Yes, Pichu is still there.

The two young smashers whimpered.

"P-Pichu? Wh-Why are the StarFox characters angry? And wh-why do they look like they... Want to..." Kirby gulped. "Kill... us..."

"...HELP!" Pichu cried, shoving Kirby and the pilots out of the way, fleeing.

"DON'T LEAVE M... Mama." Kirby whimpered.

* * *

Pikachu skidded to halt, nearly dropping his jaw. "Oh no."

"Wh-What? Is it bad?" Meta Knight asked.

"Wolf."

"...What about him?"

"...He finally snapped." Pikachu squeaked.

"A-And apparently, so did Fox and Falco." Meta Knight gulped.

They looked at each other. "Damn it!"

Pikachu ran up to the once lupine and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Buddy? You ok- put the gun down." He shrank back as the blaster was in front of his face. Seeing this as a chance, Kirby fled.

"Someone... destroyed... our Arwings." Fox growled, pointing his blaster at the blonde, as well.

"Did you do it?" Falco asked.

Pikachu shook his head. "N-No."

"Why did you stutter?" Wolf hissed.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Pikachu cried.

The pilots looked at one another, nodding. "Good."

"Do you know who did it, than?" Fox questioned.

Meta Knight decided to step forward. "Sadly, none of us have a clue. We were too busy scolding Yoshi to break your babies, let alone see someone do the task."

Pikachu raised an eyebrow. "Babies?"

"You don't understand how important an aircraft can be. Shut up." Meta Knight quickly replied. "As I was saying, we don't know who destroyed your precious babies, but once we do, we'll tell you. Underst-yeehk!"

Fox suddenly grabbed him by the throat. "You better help us find out who destroyed our aircrafts. Understand?!"

"I-I, _ack_, u-under, _geh-aah, _understand!" Meta Knight said, although, his voice was weak due to his throat being squeezed.

Pikachu gulped. "H-Hey, Fox, that's not very n-aack!"

And Falco grabbed the poor blonde by throat. "Do you understand, too?"

"Y-Yes!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Good! And if you don't help us..." Wolf pointed his blaster up, and pulled the trigger. The house shooked every so slighty, and tiny pebble-sized bits from the ceiling fell. "Boom."

"Okay! W-We, _heek, _g-get it. _Aak, ahh, _l-let g-go... Please..." Pikachu managed to cough out. His throat was released, and he fell to his knees, coughing. The same situation happened to Meta Knight, and the three pilots left.

"...Well, this can't end well." Pikachu muttered. We're in the middle of month two, and bad things are happenning one after another."

Meta Knight sighed. "...Pikachu, why don't we see the destroyed Arwings to get clues?"

"...Seems like a good idea. Let's go."

* * *

Meta Knight blinked, removing his mask as if it were to help him get a better look at the aircrafts. He tilted his head to left, then the right. He walked around, nodding his head.

"Well, there was no vandalism, that's for sure." He announced.

"Wait, so, could the explosion from Yoshi's bomb..." Pikachu started, but was interrupted.

"Maybe. The rooms of the StarFox characters are near the garden, but where they're Arwings are parked... It's closer." Meta Knight explained. "Judging by the messed up shelves and tools, and the proximity of the explosion and this room, the most likely case is that said explosion caused this."  
He sighed. "However..."

"They may not believe your theory which is probably true?" Pikachu asked.

Meta Knight nodded. "We need more info. I'll look into it."

"And that leaves me to deal with the furious pilots, right?"

"Yes."

"I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

Pikachu pulled his hood over head, trying to cover his eyes. "In the name of Yvetal, why?"

He wanted to crawl to his room after seeing Fox trying to create a hole in Mario's head with the use of a bullet. Nevertheless, he had jab to do.

"It was YOU!" Fox cried. "We're both part of Nintendo! Sonic may be your rival, but I'm also a rival!... Sorta, BUT IT WAS YOU!"

Mario squeaked. "Wh-What are you talking about?!"

"It. Was. YOU." Fox hissed. You destroyed my Arwing!"

"Fox." Pikachu started, patting the once vulpine's back. "Hey... You need to calm down. What would Crystal say abouu- put that blaster away please!"

"You're walking on thin ice, buddy." Fox snapped, brown white-streaked hair messy. "Do NOT mention her."

"D-Dude... You're going to kill us if you pull that trigger. Whether the bullet lands on me, or Mario, the smashers who transformed will die." Pikachu exclaimed, raising his arms, as if to surrender or show that he meant no harm. "We don't want that. Crystal wouldn't want that. Your friends wouldn't want that. Y-You _dad _wouldn't want that. R-Right?"

Fox growled. "My dad?"

"Y-Yes. I-I know your Arwing is important, but what about your friends? S-Surely your dad wouldn't want you to risk the lives of your friends for something that can be fixed if you put effort and time into it... R-Right?" Pikachu said. _I can't believe I'm pulling this card on him..._

Surprisingly, or not, whatever, Fox lowered his weapon. "...Do you know who destroyed my Arwing?"

"N-Not reall- AH!" Pkachu jumped as he heard a sound simply to a gunshot. A bullet flew by him. "D-Dude... Meta Knight has a theory, but he's unsure. J-Just... give us until tomorrow... P-Please?"

Fox frowned. "Alright. Tomorrow, at noon. But the others may not agree to this. You'll convince them. I'm not doing it, but you are. Got it?"

Pikachu nodded. "Got it."

* * *

Pikachu groaned. He shook his head. "Son of a..."

You thought Fox was bad? Falco was actually shooting. And it was at poor Ness and Lucas.

"Falco! Dude! Buddy? What's u- again. A gun is pointed at me." Pikachu deadpanned.

"What?" Falco snapped. "...Did you find out who destroyed my precious?"

Pikachu shook his head. "Meta Knight has a theory about it, though. Give us until t-t-tomorrow... Don't pull the trigger, Falco. The now-human smashers will die if you do. Not just me."

"Why should I listen to you?!"

"F-Fox did. C-Come. Y-You'll ruin your reputation if you do this."

"...Reputation?"

"Yeah. You'll go from cool guy that's slightly a jerk to a total jerk." Pikachu wanted to slap himself once he realized how terrible that sounded.

"...Go on." Falco lowered his blaster.

"If you do this, you'll be the one to blame for our deaths." Pikachu explained. "A-And that's bad."

"...Tomorrow. You have until noon. Tomorrow."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So you convinced all of them? Great!" Meta Knight grinned. He stabbed a meatball with his fork, and gulped it down. "I'm doing quite well myself. It's possible Yoshi used _two _types bombs, maybe a cluster bomb and several molotov cocktails. The former was the main one, three planted in trees, considering three trees are ripped down the middle and are burned. The latter was planted in balloons. That, or Luigi managed to drop all of them... Or Yoshi had more than just one accomplice and why do you appear distressed?"

"F-Funny thing, man. I convinced Fox and Falco to give us enough time, which lasts until some time tomorrow." Pikachu explained. "Wolf however..."

"...What the hell did you do to him?" Meta Knight asked.

* * *

"See, he didn't agree. So I knocked him out, tied him, gagged him, and chained him as a precaution." Pikachu stated, pointing to the trapped smasher.

Wolf was growling. A next to him was his blaster. Which was dismantled, but looked as if it could have been put back together with ease.

"So, he's staying here while we find out more more info." Pikachu added.

Meta Knight sighed, adjusting his mask. "Well, if this buys us more time, than okay. S-Sorry, Wolf. But this is for your own good."

* * *

The two were back to the scene of the crime. The damage done to the aircrafts did look as if they weren't vandalized. They looked as if they were tossed and turned, so impact from explosives did seem like the proper rea-

"I hear shooting." Pikachu said.

... Well, I just got interrupted, but okay.

"Wolf escaped." Meta Knight added. "Your plan was totally useless. However, I'll handle it. J-Just stay here!"

He ran back, trying to find Eyepatch. (Get it?)  
And he found Wolf. Shooting the ceiling, Ike, and Marth. Well, the bullets weren't actually going through their bodies, but then again, that's a good thing.

"Wolf!" Meta Knight hissed. "Stop this!"

"Who destroyed it?" Wolf growled, sounding as if he were possessed. "Who?"

"I don't know! I think_ no one _destroyed it!" Meta Knight cried, relieved to see his friend turn to him, giving the warriors a chance to run. I think I should mention they're in the infamous Game Room. "The impact from Yoshi's bomb, or _bombs_, most likely destroyed it!"

"Bullshit!" Wolf snapped, shoving the Star Warrior. "I'll solve this by myself."

"W-Wait!" And in a blink of an eye, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: ... Did I just make things serious? O_o**

**Well, okay than. Things will be quite serious in the last month.  
I'm going to say this: I'll be on vacation, so updates... Yeah. Don't expect much, guys...**


End file.
